Only Just A Dream
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: The dreaded Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori, finds himself falling for Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya's best friend Tamaki's girlfriend. What will happen when things aren't how Kyoya planned them to be?
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! We're so sorry about not keeping up on our stories! School has Alexis and I very busy! :( Yes we are alive, and we bring you a new story! Don't worry, she and I will get around to our other stories eventually! This story is a joint one! It's a KyoyaXHaruhi paring with a little TamakiXHaruhi in it as well! It's rated M just to be safe, because we have no idea where the beginning will take us! New chapters will be put up every weekend because we add a little more to the story every night! **

**So enjoy the story! We know we do!**

* * *

Tamaki's eyes opened.

"Jolina!" He yelled. The club members frowned.

"Whose Jolina?" Kyoya asked from his table. "Your already dating Haruhi..." He said coldly, for he was in love with his best friend's girl. Haruhi tilted her head and asked,

"Yes. Who IS Jolina?" She went to go sit at the table Kyoya was, watching Tamaki silently. Tamaki gasped and blinked a few times. He looked at his hand and noticed there was no ring.

"Oh God...that dream was so real," he whispered.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi asked curiously. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped out. "I had this dream that we got married! We had a large family with beautiful children...but then you left me...and...d-died..." He paused frowning. "I remarried this amazing woman and then she was murdered in my arms..." He explained sighing. Haruhi frowned and nodded slowly.

"Do you need to lay down Tamaki?" She asked concerned. Tamaki shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll be right back." He got up and quickly walked out of the club room.

"How many times have you hit him Haruhi?" Kyoya asked looking up from his laptop. "He's acting weird."

"Um...I don't think I've hit him recently..." Haruhi said bluntly, tilting her head slightly. "But I agree with you...something is wrong with him...but what, I don't know," she said looking at the door.

"Wait...he said Jolina right?" Kyoya asked opening his laptop. 'She's so beautiful' Kyoya watched, sneaking a glance at the petite girl. Haruhi stood up and went behind Kyouya and looked at his laptop screen.

"What are you looking up?" She asked. Kyoya went rigid when he felt her behind him.

"U-uh...this is the girl," he said pointing to the teenage Jolina. "She's a princess...a runaway," he muttered putting his mask back on.

"She's pretty" Hunny said walking over. "Not as pretty as you though Haru-chan," he smiled at her.

"Thanks Hunny-senpai," Haruhi muttered softly, looking at the picture of the girl. "huh..." she murmured, frowning.

"Jealous Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, not wanting to give away his adoration for her. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at their senpai.

"Do you think?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, totally" Kaoru finished.

"No..not jealous...just...curious as to how he knows her..." Haruhi said softly looking away from the computer and over to the twins. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing," they replied in unison. Kyouya looked up as Tamaki returned with a teenage Jolina in tow.

"Hey! Tell this idiot to let me go!" She demanded frowning.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi asked with a frown. "What are you doing?" She asked slowly, staying next to Kyoya.

"I'm just trying something love," he said sitting Jolina down. "Quit the gang and continue to sing," He told her.

"How the hell did you know I'm in a gang?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised," he replied.

"Tamaki? What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, now looking confused and a little hurt.

"Haruhi, love, trust me. I'm going to save her life," he said. Kyoya frowned.

"Come on Haruhi, there is something I need to talk to you about," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Good idea!" Tamaki said.

"Right..." Haruhi said slowly, looking up at Kyoya. "What is it?" She asked softly, trying to ignore Tamaki and Jolina.

"I've noticed your math grade is slipping. How about every two nights I'll come over and tutor you?" He asked leading her to a café. "Um a coffee please...and you Haruhi?" He asked. "My treat."

"Oh...a coffee also please," Haruhi said softly. "My math grade? Oh.. well...I suppose it's fine you come over," She said.

"They're only slipping a little," He said handing the cashier money. "And don't worry about your...boyfriend...you know what idiot things he does," Kyoya murmured looking down. "he's lucky," he said, not realizing he said it aloud.

"Lucky?" Haruhi repeated looking up at Kyoya curiously. She studied his face silently, trying to read his emotions. Kyoya cursed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Sorry..." he muttered. 'She makes me crazy,' he thought. He grabbed one of the coffees "here."

"Thank you," Haruhi murmured softly, taking the drink. She watched him for a few more seconds before looking at the drink. "How does Tamaki know that girl?"

"Well, I'm guessing, from what he was rambling on about in his dream, she married him," He said pushing his glasses up. He took the other cup and walked over to a table, pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you," Haruhi said again, sitting, her voice thoughtful and confused. "But how does he know that much about her? He has never met her...yet he knows almost everything about her...more than he knows about me.."

"He did say the dream felt real. He probably learned from that. He said he married you as well. He probably knows a lot about you, more than you thought.." he said quietly. Haruhi tilted her head and said,

"weird," before taking a small sip of coffee. She looked at Kyoya smiling and added, "Thank you for the coffee, Kyoya-Senpai."

Kyoya smirked at her.

"My pleasure, Haruhi," he said softly. "and Kyoya is fine," he watched her quietly. "We should go back now," he added, standing up. He fixed his tie and frowned as a group of fangirls started to swarm. Haruhi nodded and stood up. She frowned at the girls and said,

"Follow my lead, Kyoya-se-Kyoya," She took his hand in hers and fake giggled "Oh thank you for the coffee Kyoya. And those flowers from yesterday. They were amazing." Kyoya smiled and pulled her close.

"All of its my pleasure," he whispered seductively. 'how I wish this was real,' he thought. Haruhi giggled again and walked ahead of him, pulling Kyoya behind her. Kyoya smirked, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Oh! They're so cute!" The girls giggled. Once around the corner, Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks and said,

"There."

Kyoya let go of her hand and fixed his glasses again.

"yes," he murmured sighing silently. 'Back to reality' he thought. Haruhi looked up at him smiling, and said,

"Again, thank you for the coffee. That was nice of you...although I could have paid."

"No problem," he murmured walking past her. 'I can't let myself lose control again,' he thought opening the doors and walked to his table. Tamaki looked up excitedly.

"Haruhi love!" He said smiling, Jolina was gone.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said smiling slightly. He stood up and walked over to her. Kyoya looked up in time to see his best friend take Haruhi in his arms and kiss her gently. Kyoya's heart squeezed in his chest.

"I'm sorry my love, " Tamaki whispered. Haruhi pulled away from Tamaki slightly and said,

"It's alright Tamaki."

"You're the only I love," he said touching her cheek. Kyoya stood up suddenly.

"Excuse me," He said walking into the restroom. Haruhi looked away from Tamaki and watched Kyoya walk into the restroom, a frown on her face.

"Should I go check on him?" Tamaki asked frowning. The twins frowned.

"No, I'll go," Kaoru said getting up. Haruhi took Tamaki's distraction to go sit down at the table and pull out a few books, a notebook and a black pen.

"What?" Haruhi asked, looking up and over at Tamaki when she saw him gawking at her. She opened the notebook up, then opened the book to a certain page, before turning back to Tamaki.

"Never mind dear. I'll be back, I want to talk to father about something," he said before leaving. Haruhi watched Tamaki confused before letting out an annoyed sigh and began her homework. She muttered things under her breath as she worked. Kyoya staggered out of the restroom after a minute. His head was bent forward, looking at the ground. His posture was bent over and his face was a ghostly pale.

"I'm leaving," he muttered in a hoarse tone. He grabbed his laptop and nearly dropped it.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked concerned, getting up to go over to him. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" She asked softly, looking up at him. Kyoya stopped moving and sighed.

"Fine Haruhi," he said softly. Kaoru sighed quietly and walked over to his twin. "Goodbye," Kyoya whispered walking towards the door.

"Bye..." Haruhi said softly, confusion and concern clear in her voice. She turned to look at Kaoru, then back to Kyoya as the door closed behind him.

* * *

**So? What do you think so far? Please review! And give us suggestions! The more reviews and ideas we have, the longer we can make this story go! :) Review!**

**Love, TheMischievousTwins131**


	2. Authors NOTE!

SORRY!

I just wanted to let you all know that the dream, and Jolina might be a little confusing. Alexis and I have another story we decided not to put up, due to the fact that we have no idea where half of the story is. Yes Tamaki and Haruhi got married. Yes they had kids (HEY! Kinda like my story The Suoh Future...maybe I'll put a little in there to help clarify the dream).

(in case someone out there cares, the kids names are, and there is a lot of them and ordered by age,: Yuki, Kaname, Zero *his parents were told that he died, turns out he was just kidnapped but found Tamaki and Haruhi when he was seventeen*, Tadase and Maki *who are twins, but Maki dies in a car accident at age four*, Iro and Ritsu *the adorable, evil copies of Hikaru and Kaoru*, and Kotoko Anne-Sophie)

Jolina is a character that we made up during our other story. Haruhi was diagnosed with cancer and decided it was best for Tamaki that they ended their marriage. So she left him, taking their son, Zero, with her. Tamaki asked his grown up daughter, Yuki, to watch the younger kids, Iro and Ritsu, who are identical twins. And Kotoko Anne-Sophie, the baby.

He then goes out with Kyoya to a bar and tries to get drunk. That's when the two meet Jolina Willards. She is six inches taller than Haruhi, and has long black hair. She also does look like a woman (if you catch my drift ;) ). Tamaki buys her drinks and learns that she just got out of her marriage with an abusive man who is currently in jail. He also learns that she has two sons. Her third had died. He flirts with her and one thing leads to another and takes her home.

Within a week she becomes his girlfriend and he takes her to a ball. There is where Haruhi finds out about Jolina. Jolina ends up being a half German and half American daughter of a German monarch. She ran away from her royal life at sixteen and fled to Japan. She joined a gang, because she had nowhere else to go. Her passion is singing but later gives it up for painting and drawing. In the gang she meets her husband (the abusive ex) and is with him from then on until at thirty-five when she divorces him. Turns out when she tries to divorce him years ago for the first time, Haruhi was her lawyer (Small world isn't it?).

Haruhi then dies peacefully from the cancer during Tamaki and Jolina's eight month anniversary. This causes a strain on their relationship and they break up for a few days. Tamaki follows Jolina to a bar one night, because he misses her badly, and apologizes. The two begin to date again.

Only knowing her for a year, Tamaki proposes to her and she says yes. The two go house hunting for a home to fit their big family and find out Jolina is pregnant. The two didn't want to know the sex of the baby or if there was more than one. When Jolina brings home the babies (She was in France on a business trip when she went into labor), Tamaki finds out he is the father of triplets. Two girls, Ayano Amiee and Miu Aurelie, and one boy, Daiki Rene. Because of how much he missed Haruhi and loved her, the marriage becomes rocky and awkward. Most of the pain is Jolina's. This soon ends when Tamaki sees she is going to go out to a club to hang out with her ex husband. He realizes how much she really means to him.

As a few years go one, the triplets are now two and a half, Jolina just gets out of a hospital because she was attacked and stabbed while Tamaki was at work. The day they get home, the parents go to put the triplets to bed when suddenly the lights go out. Not knowing why, Tamaki and Jolina go downstairs to see the problem. They are both stabbed, bonded and tortured by an evil old lover of Jolina's mother until Jolina has no strength left in her. Tamaki begs to the man to let him hold his wife and is allowed that. Tamaki then sings to Jolina and begs her to live, while the man slips out of the house.

Once Tamaki has realized Jolina is dead, he takes her limp hand and puts a sharp, shard of glass in it. He covers her hand with his and roughly stabs himself in the heart. He then lays down and holds Jolina's body against his as he dies. Once he opens his eyes, this is where this story starts.

Hope that was a clear explanation of what happened before! Sorry it was soo long!


	3. Chapter 2

**Be happy we love our fans so much! This is a really long chapter and it took a lot of time to write! Hope you all enjoy it...Recently, I (Emily) have experienced some issues with our review button with this story! :O**

**If you cant review, then message us! Anything to show your support gives us encouragement to write more! By the way, the characters can seem a little OC...but that's because they'll go back soon. We just want our fun!**

**Sincerely,**

**TheMischievousTwins131 (I really gotta memorize our name!)**

* * *

"Kyoya looks ill...He should stay home," Kaoru suggested.

"Maybe he's love sick..." Hikaru said.

"Love sick?" Haruhi asked turning to look at them. Her features were confused and curious now.

"Yeah...Kyoya just found out he might have to marry as soon as he graduates..." Hikaru said quickly, when Kaoru glared at him.

"What? Kyoya is...engaged?" Haruhi asked, surprise was clearly on her face. She sighed as she felt a little hurt. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was jealous to hear this as well.

"Yeah...Guess it's time to leave," the twins said in unison, trying to break the now awkward silence. Haruhi nodded slowly before going to gather her books and notebook, before placing them into her bag. The twins quickly walked over and hugged the girl tightly. "Have a good night Haruhi, and be safe walking home," they said.

"Yes...you both have a good night too," Haruhi replied hugging them back before they left.

"Haru-chan? What's wrong?" Hunny asked tugging on her coat sleeve.

"Hm?" Haruhi hummed looking down at the short blonde. "No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask, Hunny-senpai?"

"You don't seem...happy...Haru-chan," Hunny said. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," was all he added.

"What? What do you mean by that" Haruhi asked, surprise. She looked back and forth between the two cousins.

"You seem a bit..." Hunny said, looking to Mori for help.

"Dull," he said and Hunny nodded in agreement.

"Dull?" Haruhi asked, looking at them confused even more than before.

"Haru-chan? When was the last time you were really, truly, absolutely happy?" Hunny asked, clutching his beloved Usa-chan tighter to his small frame.

"Oh...um..." Haruhi trailed off, trying to think of the last time she was truly happy. Hunny was about to add something when Tamaki reentered the room, looking at the three.

"Oh...Kyoya went home?" He asked frowning. "The twins as well?"

"Yes...Kyoya went home ill...and the twins...well...I'm not sure why they left, but they did..." Haruhi told Tamaki quietly.

"Haru-chan! Don't forget about the cake!" Hunny hinted with a wink.

"Yeah," Mori added grabbing their bags.

"Haruhi love? We can walk home, if you want?" Tamaki suggested quietly. "It's fairly nice out."

"Right...bye Hunny-senpai...Mori-senpai..." Haruhi said before turning to look at Tamaki, her face thoughtful. "oh...sure...we can walk." Tamaki nodded and took her bag and his in one hand. He took her hand with his free one.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Haruhi hummed looking up at Tamaki. "Oh...I just have a lot on my mind right now...sorry." Tamaki smiled and kissed her head.

"You're so pretty love," he murmured happily. "Your dad is working right? How about I make you dinner tonight?" He suggested. Haruhi thought for a minute, then smiled and nodded.

"Alright...but you can't stay late. I have homework to finish and tests to study for."

"What are you in the mood for love?" He asked leading her to the door of her apartment.

"Oh...anything's fine," Haruhi said looking down, still thinking a bit. Tamaki frowned and looked at his phone.

"Crap...love, I forgot I have dinner with grandmother...I'm so sorry love," He said frowning.

"Oh...yeah...that's fine," Haruhi said softly, looking up at Tamaki with a small smile. "Go have a nice dinner with her."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. I love you," He said softly.

"Alright...I love you too," Haruhi said softly. Tamaki kissed her gently and walked down the stairs to the limo. An old lady peered out of her apartment door.

"He's such a nice young man," She said softly looking at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and said softly.

"He is..." She turned to unlock her apartment door.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Kyo-chan is still out?" Hunny asked, looking up from his cake. Tamaki stood up and cleared his throat.

"He will be out for a few more days," He announced.

"He's still sick?" Haruhi asked frowning. 'Maybe I should go to his house and bring soup for him.' She thought. Hunny was about to reply as the doors opened.

"Kyo-chan? I thought you were ill," Hunny said.

"I'm showing someone around. This Maki," Kyoya replied, leading a red-haired girl in. She laced her fingers with his and snuggled up to him.

"KyoKyo, I wanna go" she whined in a high feminine voice. Haruhi's gaze fell to the two's hands and felt her stomach clench slightly.

"Excuse me," she said, standing up slowly. Kyoya looked at the eyes on him and the girl next to him.

"She is my cousin," He explained smirking. Everyone relaxed slightly. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Tamaki asked walking over to her. Kyoya watched her silently.

"Nothing's wrong," Haruhi said, he shoulders relaxing. "Just going to make more coffee for the ladies," she told Tamaki softly. Tamaki nodded slowly.

"Can I talk to you?" Kyoya asked, leaving his cousin with the twins. Tamaki nodded and let his friend to an abandoned section of the room. Haruhi walked back over holding a coffee pot, and asked a group of ladies she was hosing, if they'd like another cup. She looked around for corner of the room. Kyoya finished talking to Tamaki and sighed heavily. Tamaki shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder. Haruhi watched the two curiously but turned her attention away when one of her guests called for her.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," Tamaki said walking over with Kyoya. The normally cold shadow king's look softened before he took his cousin's arm. Tamaki sighed quietly. Haruhi turned to look over her shoulder a Tamaki, a frown on her face.

"Excuse me ladies...please...I'm sorry," She said softly, going to stand up again. She walked out of the music. room Tamaki didn't notice her leave, his attention was to a girl whose birthday it was. Haruhi walked outside and sat on a bench near the fountain.

"Always skipping the club eh?" The voice of the raven haired shadow king said a few feet behind her. Haruhi jumped slightly but shrugged her shoulders and murmured,

"I just needed some fresh air." She looked up at the sky silently, a small frown still on her face.

"What's eating you Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, "I bet I have more on my plate than you," He joked. Haruhi laughed softly and said

"That's a bet I'm not willing to take...it's nothing really." She looked over at Kyoya and asked "Well what about you? Care to share your thoughts?"

"My vocal cords developed wrong. Fluid continues to fill them. I'm getting surgery done on Friday," he said softly.

"Oh my God!" Haruhi gasped staring at the shadow king, "I had no idea it was that bad for you to feel so ill..." She said blinking.

"To top it off, I just realized that I really like a girl who is involved with another man. She doesn't seem happy though, and she doesn't notice me," he said softly.

"Then why does she stay with him?" Haruhi asked softly, frowning more. "If she isn't happy, why doesn't she leave him? And I'm sure she knows you exist."

"Haruhi, do you ever feel like there is one person you would trade 1000 glances just for one of theirs?" He asked softly. "And she loves him...to some extent." Haruhi nodded and said,

"of course..." she looked up at Kyoya again "well why don't you talk to her?'

"Oh trust me, I do talk to her Haruhi. I know so much about her too. Her favorite flower is a lily. She is completely awful when it comes to singing and dancing." Kyoya said smiling. Haruhi watched Kyouya silently, her expression thoughtful. 'Huh...that's weird...' She thought. 'I like that flower...and I can't dance or sing...no...he can't possible...'

"Can he?" She murmured the last part softly.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked, thinking he heard her say something. Haruhi flushed slightly and just shook her head. She looked at Kyoya again and put her hand on his.

"Well...anything is possible Kyoya..." She said softly, giving him a small smile.

Kyoya looked down at their hands and then looked away.

"Your right Haruhi..." He murmured as he heard Tamaki calling for Haruhi a few feet away. Haruhi gave an irritated sigh when she heard Tamaki and called out.

"I'm over here..." She stood up and turned to Kyoya and said, "Don't give up on her Kyoya, if you have such strong feelings for her...I'm sure you could get her" She smiled at him before turning around.

"Oh Haruhi! There you are!" Tamaki said walking over to her. Kyoya sighed quietly and walked away. "Oh...Kyoya left already?"

"I needed fresh air," Haruhi muttered then turned to look for Kyoya. "I guess so."

"So anyways, what are you doing tonight?" He asked playing with her hair.

"Cleaning. My dad's having guests over later tonight for a party." Haruhi said looking up.

"Oh...Father wanted to have dinner...Is something wrong Haruhi?" He asked, her hair falling from his fingers.

"Nothing's wrong Tamaki," Haruhi said then stayed silent. "So you know that Jolina girl?"

"I don't know her," he said then frowned. "Haruhi, I love you," He said putting his hands on her shoulders. Haruhi pulled away and shook her head slightly.

"But you still know her before you met her. You knew more about her then you did about me, when you met me." She looked down. "I have to go Tamaki, I need to clean."

"You sure you're okay?" He asked. Haruhi sighed and just shook her head.

"I'm just tired Tamaki...I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow," She said going to grab her bag.

AN HOUR LATER

Haruhi sat in her room with her head in her hands. She had three thick nooks on her desk. A notebook and a pen balanced in her lap. She sighed and moved the books aside when her phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I called my own cell number," Kyoya replied dully. Haruhi felt herself smile as she heard Kyoya's voice.

"Sorry Kyoya. Just a little annoyed...What's up?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Turns out my surgery got moved to tonight," Kyoya said. "So what's wrong Haruhi?" He asked.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just studying.. So your surgery is tonight? Want company?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, cut the bull and stop lying," Kyoya said, "and no, you're on a scholarship. you need studying time." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Honestly. Just a lot on my mind." She sighed. "I'm just studying an old law case.."

"Well, in that case, yes please. I've actually never been in surgery..." Kyoya admitted.

"You haven't? Well then, you need someone. When is your surgery?" She asked, getting up and got on her jacket and shoes. She grabbed her walled.

"Two hours?" He asked, "and thank you Haruhi." He murmured before hanging up. Haruhi stuck her phone in her pocket and scribbled her father a quick note. She arrived at Kyoya's house over a half an hour later and walked up to the door. She felt slightly nervous, never being at the Ootori mansion before. A tall dark-haired woman answered the door.

"Oh! You must be Haruhi-kun!" She said smiling. "I'm Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi." Haruhi flushed a light pink and smiled slightly at Kyoya's sister.

"Uhm...nice to meet you... Fuyumi-san." Haruhi said.

"Fuyumi, stop harassing her. Go home," Kyoya croaked. His hair was messy. He was pale and sweaty, and his posture was bent over in pain. Haruhi looked him over and frowned. Concern was in her voice as she talked.

"Are you alright?" She walked over to him. "You haven't been sleeping or eating properly."

"How can I?" Kyoya asked using the railing of the stairs to hold himself up.

"Come on, tell me where your room is," Haruhi said softly. She wrapped one arm around his waist and helped him up the stairs. Kyoya blushed slightly at her touch.

"I'm fine! I don't need help" he stuttered.

"No you're not. Now tell me where you need to go," Haruhi shushed him, not noticing his blush. Kyoya made them stop and couched into a handkerchief. He cursed at the blood. Haruhi noticed the blood on the piece of cloth and asked, "can you make it to your room?"

"Even if I couldn't, do you think I, Kyoya Ootori, would give up?" He asked using the last part of confidence he had left in his weak body.

"No, I don't think you would," Haruhi said softly with a smile. "Come on...you need to lay down and rest." She led him to the third door on the right, his room. Kyoya kicked his door gently and frowned at the messy, large room.

"Sorry...it's a mess..." He murmured noticing his laptop was open with a picture of Haruhi on it. Haruhi caught a glimpse of herself on his computer and felt her face warm. She cleared her throat and said,

"want me to clean your room? You need rest...and a clean room helps stress stay down." She looked down at her feet nervously.

"No! That's okay! You don't need to!" He almost shrieked. He frowned when he heard the familiar ringtone of Haruhi's phone. Haruhi looked at Kyoya strangely and took her phone out and looked at the I.D. She sighed and murmured,

"sorry," to Kyoya before answering it.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly. "I'm so sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have argued with you," he said. Haruhi closed her eyes in annoyance and said calmly,

"It's fine Tamaki...You didn't do anything. You shouldn't be sorry for anything."

"You sound annoyed..." He said softly.

"Yes, I'm annoyed. But can you blame me? What if I woke up from a dream and knew almost everything about someone I didn't know? And if your calling to say sorry, for what? You hadn't done anything to say sorry for," Haruhi said, her face warming.

"Your right...I'm sorry..." Tamaki said, hurt and pain clear in his voice.

"Oh...Tamaki...don't be like that..." Haruhi said sighing sadly. "I'm just a little distracted right now..sorry." She said softly.

"Oh...I'll see you tomorrow..." Tamaki said, crushed. "Love you."

"I'm sorry...I love you too Tamaki..." Haruhi said softly, feeling guilty. She closed her phone, sighing.

"Mr. Ootori? This is the anesthesia that will put you out." A young nurse told him, wheeling in a machine. "And Akito-san will be doing the surgery." Haruhi looked at the nurse and Kyoya and gave him a huge smile and said,

"I'll be here."

"Oh great...He's doing it? Why can't father do it?" He asked after taking a few deep breaths with the mask on his face. Haruhi walked up next to him and took her hand in hers.

"I'm sure your father is...busy. Your brother will do fine," she murmured giving his hand a squeezed. Kyoya yawned, feeling tired.

"You're not happy...I would make you happy," he murmured. Haruhi looked curiously at Kyoya and said,

"I would be? How so?"

"I'd spoil you rotten, and not be annoying," he murmured before falling unconscious. Haruhi smiled and reached to brush hair out of his face.

"Really now..." she murmured softly, taking his glasses off and folding them up.

"Excuse me? Fujioka-san?" a man asked from the door fame. Haruhi looked up and asked,

"You are...Akito-kun?"

"yes, Fujioka-san. I'm Akito Ootori. You can wait here while I do the surgery," he said as a group of nurses brought in a stretcher and put Kyoya on it. "By the way, you're dating that Suoh boy right? Good...as long as you're not with Kyoya, he cannot succeed."

"I'm sorry? Did you say...Kyoya can't succeed your dad without him...dating me?" Haruhi asked, her voice confused. Her hand left the unconscious Ootori's.

"My father has great interest in you, Fujioka-san. He told Kyoya to peruse you. He decided not to. Father thinks you'd be a great addition to our family," Akito explained. Haruhi nodded slowly, her expression suddenly blank.

"I see..." She murmured softly.

"Just A thought Fujioka-san," he said.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"I got you something love. Since we've been dating for six months," Tamaki said holding a single red rose out to her, with a heart necklace around the stem. Haruhi took the rose and smelled it, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Tamaki...It's beautiful," she said softly, taking the necklace off the stem. She looked up at him and added, "I didn't get you anything..."

"No! I don't want anything but your beautiful smile. And a kiss would be nice," Tamaki said smiling brightly at her. "That's all I ask for, _ma cherie"_

"Ma...?" Haruhi asked looking up at Tamaki. She stood up, flushing a light pink and kissed him gently. "Thank you," she put the necklace on.

"It means, my dear in French," he murmured touching the heart. He put his arms around her hip and kissed her nose. "I love you Haruhi. You're everything I could have asked for." Haruhi blushed a darker pink and murmured.

"I love you too Tamaki." Tamaki picked Haruhi up in his arms and walked over to a couch. He set her down and leaned over her.

"It's just you and I, beautiful. Everyone else left" He murmured. Haruhi knew her face was bright red by the time he finished talking.

"Just us?" She asked softly, her brown eyes opened wide.

"Yes love, just us," he murmured tilting her chin up and kissed her. "You're so beautiful. You drive me insane with passion Haruhi."

"O-oh," Haruhi stuttered out, her hands resting on Tamaki's shoulder and arm.

"You trust me don't you? I won't pressure you into anything Haruhi. You know that," he whispered, carefully unbuttoning her jacket.

"I-I trust you," Haruhi said pushing her jacket off her shoulders. "W-why do you say I don't?"

"Just reassuring you love. I want you to be comfortable," he muttered shrugging off his own jacket and tossed it away. "Plus I don't want you to feel awkward."

"Oh.." Haruhi murmured, letting her jacket fall to the ground from the couch. Tamaki undid the first button and kissed her neck gently. He paused when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Pardon me. I had to get work. Don't let me interrupt..." Kyoya said coldly. Tamaki blinked a few times, confused. "sorry," the shadow king muttered. Haruhi sat up quickly, fixing her button. She was quite aware that her face and neck were a deep scarlet. Her eyes squeezed shut. Kyoya shifted a packed of papers in his arms.

"How are you?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya let out a cold laugh.

"I'm not dead," he hissed. "I won't be back for a few months. The surgery didn't work." he growled, heartbroken. Haruhi's head snapped up and she looked at Kyoya, her voice filled with concern.

"The surgery didn't work?" she asked.

"No," he said glaring at her, then looked away. "The whole night didn't turn out well," he said angrily. Haruhi frowned and stood up from the couch and marched over to Kyoya and took him by the arm.

"I'll be right back," she told Tamaki before dragging Kyoya out of the room into a small room attached. "What's wrong Kyoya?" She asked when the door was shut, her large brown eyes determined and concerned.

"Seriously Haruhi? You want to know what's wrong?" He asked frowning. He grabbed the back of her head and smashed her lips against his. "I. Love. You." He said, his steel eyes blazing with angry passion. "And seeing that little scene? I realized my love for you was never worth it." He opened the door and walked away. Haruhi stayed rooted to the spot. Her eyes wide opened in shock, confusion and hurt. She turned slowly, blinking a few times before opening the door and walking into the music room again. She grabbed her jacket and bag and muttered,

"I'm going home."

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked confused. "What's wrong love?" he asked touching her shoulder. He frowned slightly. Haruhi moved away from his touch and just shook her head.

"I just need to think..." she said before turning and nearly running from the room.

* * *

**Soo? What did you think? I know, the kiss was like...*fireworks!* PLEASE REVIEW! And we are open to any suggestions on what you want to seee! You readers have the power! We just write! Next chapter should be out by tomorrow (Saturday the 4th.) Hopefully 2-3 chapters will be released!**


	4. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! I kept my promise to you fans! So review! And dont forget to leave suggestions! PLEASE!**

**Emily**

* * *

Kyoya cursed himself as he walked outside. He had his handkerchief pressed to his mouth as the coughing fit hit his body. He pulled the monogrammed cloth from his mouth and stared at the massive amount of blood.

"Damn...more than usual," he muttered. Haruhi ducked her head down as she ran past Kyoya, not pausing to stop. Once she had some distance on him, she slowed her pace to a walk. Kyoya looked at her for a minute before looking at his phone and dialed a number. He coughed again and frowned when it was much harder to breath. His phone dropped from his hand as he fell unconscious on the pavement, his body crumpled into a slight ball. Haruhi slowly stopped walking as she faintly heard the phone hit the concrete. She turned around and gasped when she saw Kyoya was not moving.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi yelled running as fast as she could to his side. She dropped to her knees beside him as a long black limo pulled up next to the curb. The driver rushed out of the car and next to them.

"Kyoya-sama! What happened?" He asked in a panicked tone. "Ootori-san will kill me!" Haruhi looked up and said quickly,

"h-he just...fell! Please...get him in the limo! He needs to see a doctor!"

"Well duh" the driver replied carefully picking up Kyoya and put him in the limo. "Prop his head up" he told Haruhi as he called Kyoya's father. He hung up minutes later, his face grim. Haruhi looked up from Kyoya's face. Her own face pale and panic stricken.

"What's the matter? What did he say?" She asked quickly.

"He said...there was nothing he could do..." the driver replied as Kyoya slowly sat up, groaning. He coughed more into the handkerchief. He looked up and noticed Haruhi, his eyes wide.

"Haruhi?" he whispered cautiously.

"Oh thank God!" Haruhi whispered, burying her face in his arm. "You scared me," she whispered quietly, trying to calm down. Kyoya looked down at her, watching, before hugging her to him.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi. For everything. For the kiss, the harsh words, the glares, everything...but...I won't regret saying 'I love you.'" Haruhi pressed her face harder against Kyoya and blinked away tears threatening to spill. She nodded slightly to let Kyoya know she heard him. "You should call Tamaki...he's probably worried sick..." he murmured after a minute.

"No..." she whispered, shaking her head. "N-no..." she said pulling back to look up at him.

"Haruhi, you have a good boyfriend...Remember, you said I don't want anything unless it has something for me to gain. He loves you, you love him. Please my dear, do this for me," he said sadly, wishing he didn't have to say it. "He makes you happy." Haruhi shook her head.

"No..I can't go to him...not now..." She said softly, looking down.

"I'll take you home then," he replied motioning the driver, who nodded. "Then tomorrow, you will apologize to Tamaki for running off so rudely. And you will give him a kiss. You will not think about me, or my kiss. Understood?" Kyoya asked in a serious tone. Haruhi looked up at him and shook her head slightly.

"No..." she whispered. "I...I-I'll walk home."

"Please, let me take you. You're a mess my dear," he smiled at her gently, "your shaking badly." Haruhi sighed then murmured,

"f-fine..." she ran a hand through her hair. Kyoya smiled and kissed her head, pulling her close to him.

"Calm down Haruhi. You'll worry your father," he said as the driver drove towards her home.

"My father should be at work, when I get home..." she said softly, relaxing in his arms.

"Then it'll be a good thing for you to calm down, do your homework, study, and make a good, warm dinner. Like a good little girl," he murmured rubbing circles on her back. Haruhi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay..." she murmured. When they arrived, Kyoya took her face in his hands.

"Tamaki is a good man Haruhi. He'll treat you right. You got that?" He asked stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"I got it..." she said softly. She hugged Kyoya tightly and said softly, "please don't strain yourself Kyoya." Kyoya smiled and caught her hand between his. He then took her ring finger between his thumb and index finger and gently kissed the tip.

"I will Haruhi, for you. Although your with Tamaki...But as you told me before, I'm not giving up on the girl I love," Kyoya said winking. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Right...Thank you Kyoya," she said opening the door. Kyoya smiled and watched her go up to her door.

"I love you Haruhi. More than you could ever know," he whispered. "Take me home," he said in a colder tone. Haruhi lifted her hand to wave to Kyoya before slowly walking into her apartment.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"How come that Jolina girl keeps coming back? Kyoya-senpai wouldn't allow a middle-schooled girl in here," Hikaru said.

"She's always here for Tono-senpai.." Kaoru added. Haruhi looked up from the chair she was sitting in and just shrugged.

"Who knows..." she said softly, looking down. "So what are you doing after?"

"Shopping" Hikaru said.

"Mother needs things for her winter line," Kaoru finished. "You?" They watched as the girl handed Tamaki a small pack of papers. He smiled and led her into the room with the grand piano. Haruhi watched Tamaki and Jolina walk into the next room before turning to say to the twins,

"nothing planned for tonight..."

"She's a child..." Kaoru said frowning.

"But very developed for her age..." Hikaru put in. "Why don't you come with us? Christmas shopping." Haruhi shrugged and said,

"Okay...I guess if it's okay that I come along with you two..." She chose to ignore the comment they made about Jolina. The twins smiled happily.

"As for your Christmas present," they said in unison.

"I'm going to buy you a lovely dress for out holiday party," Kaoru said smiling.

"And I'm going to pay for everything you buy," Hikaru concluded. Haruhi blinked twice and shook her head.

"No, no...I'll pay for whatever I buy," she said softly.

"No, no, no. It's my gift to you. We're filthy rich bastards remember?" He added with a wink. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"That you are," she said smiling. Haruhi stood up and looked at the door to the piano room, then said to the twins. "Well...I'm going to go home and prepare dinner for my dad. Can you guys pick me up when you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll text you. Give Tono-senpai our love and a big kiss." Hikaru said laughing. Kaoru laughed and made kissing noises.

"See you in a bit Haruhi!" The twins said grabbing their bags.

"Right..." Haruhi said slowly, "see you both soon..." she stood in front of the door. She knocked loudly four times before opening the door and walked in. Tamaki smiled at Jolina as he played, not hearing the door. Suddenly, Jolina grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Tamaki gasped as she put his hand on her him. It lingered there for a minute before dropping. Haruhi gasped and blinked at the sight. She slowly back up and turned around, running from the room. Her hand pressed over her mouth and tears stinging her eyes.

Tamaki stopped hitting the wall when his knuckles became bloody. He took out his phone and called Haruhi quickly. She jumped when her phone rang. She took it out and read the caller I.D. before pressing ignore. She took a deep breath and stood up, and walked the rest of the way home. There was a singly lily on her welcome mat, waiting for her. On the car attached to it, read 'Debauchery: extreme indulgence in sensuality. -K' Haruhi picked up the lily and picked up the lily and read the note. She sighed and unlocked the door. She texted the twins, 'Something came up. can't go, sorry! :( -Haruhi' before dialing Kyoya's number.

"Mmm? Haruhi?" Kyoya murmured tiredly.

"I'm sorry...did I wake you?" Haruhi asked softly, placing the lily in a vase of water.

"No, I went behind my father's back and got a surgery done this morning. So did you get my flower?" He asked softly.

"I did...I was actually calling about it...So the surgery went well?" She asked going to her room.

"Not sure yet...But enough about me, how was your day?" Kyoya asked.

"I've had better days..." Haruhi nearly whispered, tears falling again. "S-sorry" she said softly.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked softly, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-it's nothing...b-but...do you mind if I come over? I don't think I want to stay alone now..." Haruhi said softly, knowing Tamaki would come to her house.

"Yes please! I miss you. But I'm at a small clinic." He murmured. Haruhi smiled and said,

"Alright...I'll be there soon." She hung up and changed out of uniform and into a pair of dark jeans and a long dark purple shirt before slamming her door shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I know it's Sunday and only one chapter has gone up! I'm sorry! We haven't forgotten about you guys! It's a lot of work to type the story chapters up! :(**

**Well here is chapter 4! Chapter 5,6,7 and maybe 8 will be typed up during the week and published Saturday and Sunday! **

**P.S! This is the last time I'm gonna say this,**

**Kyoya is very OC! I knoww! But it's beacause, and it'll come up a lot during the story, it takes the right woman to change a man! He'll have some shadow king parts coming up!**

**Emily**

* * *

Kyoya looked up as she walked in. He moved over on the bed and patted the spot.

"Get over here, or I'll rip these cords off and drag you over by your arms," Kyoya growled dangerously. Haruhi sighed and nodded, walking over to the bed. She murmured with a soft smile.

"Now there's the shadow king...I was wondering where he went..."

"He was on break from stupid people. Now Haruhi, tell me what's wrong, please?" Kyoya asked softly. Haruhi smiled slightly again and looked down again.

"I walked in on Tamaki and that girl...kissing..." Haruhi whispered.

"An idiot, yes. A cheater? No," Kyoya murmured sighing softly. "What an idiot." Haruhi turned to face Kyoya and buried her face in his chest as she cried softly. Kyoya winced slightly.

"Careful now dear, remember I just had a surgery done this morning" he murmured.

"S-sorry," she hiccupped. Haruhi pulled back and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry...I'm not normally this emotional.." She said softly. Kyoya sighed and hugged her to him again.

"Your hurt...My pain is worth it, if it will help get rid of yours." Haruhi was about to protest, but sighed nodding.

"okay..." she said softly. "I-if..he comes here...c-can you tell me?" She asked.

"I can do better than that," he said pressing a small button. A guard walked in and bowed to them. "Anyone who lets in Tamaki Suoh into this hospital, will be fired and chased out of Japan as a count of treason," he growled. The guard nodded slowly and left, a bit terrified of Kyoya.

"Thank you, Kyoya..." Haruhi whispered blushing. She rested her head against Kyoya's chest quietly again.

"I'd do anything to protect you," he whispered back softly. Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping from her lips. Kyoya frowned when his phone went off.

"Hello Tamaki...No..I have no idea where Haruhi is..why would I? I just got out of surgery. Besides, she wouldn't come here, I'm the dreaded Shadow King," he said rolling his eyes. Haruhi's eyes flew open as she looked up at him. She made a little huff of annoyance and turned her head to face the wall, suddenly tired. "Yes Tamaki, I'll let you know as soon as I have any knowledge of Haruhi's location. Now leave me alone." He hung up and turned her head with his finger. "Someone looks pissed," he muttered. Haruhi shrugged and looked at the wall again.

"Can you blame me?" She asked softly.

"Oh Haruhi," Kyoya murmured, moving his mouth close to her ear. "I can make you forget Tamaki, if I please," he breathed out lowly. Haruhi blinked twice and asked softly,

"Oh really? H-how would you manage that?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?" He murmured nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I've learned a lot, when it comes to women." Haruhi shuddered lightly and felt her face flush to a light pink.

"O-oh..." She murmured.

"But, I won't try. You need a friend, and I'm here" he said pulling away. Haruhi stared wide eyed at Kyoya and nodded slowly.

"O-okay," she said slowly.

"Since tomorrow is Friday, skip school. I can go in maybe Monday. I'll protect you," Kyoya said softly.

"Uhm...okay..." she said nodding after a few seconds of thought.

"I'll pick you up, go out for lunch, go shopping, maybe catch a movie," he suggested.

"alright..." Haruhi said nodding. "I'll have to tell my dad something tomorrow then..."

"We'll let me take care of that...Tamaki is waiting there...he said that your dad punched him," Kyoya said.

"He did? Why?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"I told him.." Kyoya muttered.

"...you told my father?" Haruhi questioned , tilting her head and looking up at him curiously. Kyoya put his hands up.

"Yeah...he was worried...sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be sorry...and thank you for telling my dad about him..." Haruhi said softly. Kyoya sighed before falling asleep. Haruhi sighed softly and fell asleep shortly after him, her head resting on Kyoya's chest.

THE NEXT MORNING

Haruhi moved in her sleep and let out a soft whimper before sighing and falling silent. Kyoya carefully got up from the bed and covered Haruhi with a blanket. Haruhi sighed and snuggled close to Kyoya's pillow. After a short while, Haruhi woke up and sat u[ in bed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. What do you want for breakfast?" Kyoya asked looking up from his laptop. He had changed into a black turtleneck and dark jeans. Haruhi looked over at Kyoya, blinking the remaining sleep away from her eyes and said,

"good morning...nothing, thank you. How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked swinging her leg over the bed and stretched, patting her hair down from sleep.

"I feel amazing. The surgery went well, and I had a beautiful girl cuddle with me," he said smiling. "How did you sleep?" Haruhi blushed, but smiled and said truthfully,

"I've slept better than I have in weeks."

"I'm glad , how about we stop at your house and let you freshen up?" He suggested. "Then we can go on our dat-day." Haruhi looked down at her crinkled clothes and blushed again.

"Good idea..." she said softly, not hearing his slip.

"To clear this up, it's not a date," he said.

"Hmm?" Haruhi asked looking up. "What isn't a date?" She asked taking his hand. Kyoya led her out of the hospital and opened the door to the limo.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you," he murmured. Haruhi looked at Kyoya, with wide brown eyes, pink blush scattered across her face.

"O-oh" she said softly, getting in.

"Oh is all you say?" he asked puzzled. "I'm using every ounce of strength not to tackle you and kiss you." Haruhi blushed and asked,

"What would you rather me say?" She brushed her bangs out of her face. "You must have a lot of control."

"We're here" the driver said. Kyoya opened the door and helped her out. Haruhi sighed and jogged up the steps and unlocked her apartment door quickly before going in to get ready. Ranka looked up as Haruhi walked in.

"I'm glad your okay..." he said. Haruhi nodded and murmured softly,

"Kyoya's been taking care of me." She walked into her room before going to take a shower. Ranka sighed and went outside to talk to Kyoya. Haruhi walked out of the bathroom, her hair dam. When Ranka didn't answer when she called, she said, "huh..." she grabbed her small purse and walked out of the apartment. She was wearing dark jeans with a light green, long sleeved shirt.

"I'll protect her sir..." Kyoya said. Haruhi walked down the stairs and stood behind Ranka and asked.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Did you eat breakfast?" Ranka asked looking at her.

"I didn't..." Haruhi said, smiling sadly. "Umm...do you want me to call you later?" Haruhi asked.

"Excuse me for a second," Kyoya murmured answering his phone.

"I've always liked him better than that...oaf" Ranka said. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"I know you have...Kyoya's intelligent, king...and well...a good person," she murmured. "Can we not talk about Tamaki please?" She asked.

"Yes, of course dear" Ranka said.

"Sir, there is a problem..." Kyoya said returning.

"Eh?" Haruhi asked, looking up at Kyoya confused.

"Nothing Haruhi..." Ranka said.

"Ready Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded and said,

"Alright." She got into the limo and asked curiously. "So what are you and my dad planning?"

"Just trust me. And let's enjoy our day. I want to make you happy," he replied. Haruhi smiled and just shook her head.

"Just the fact that you've listened to me whine yesterday, and still want to be around me today makes me feel happy."

"I always want to be by you. You make me not want to be the shadow king," he said smiling. Haruhi nodded and replied,

"I've noticed that you act different around me...I-I like this Kyoya better...you're more...emotional." Kyoya laughed and moved to sit next to her.

"Ow...they need to make these roofs taller," he complained laughing. Haruhi laughed and shook her head.

"No, you need to shrink. You're so much taller than I am," she said smiling.

"I love your shortness. Your light," he said pulling her onto his lap. "I could hide you," he added.

"Hide me?" She asked, tilting her head and looking at Kyoya.

"Yeah, if anything were to happen. I could," he said smiling.

"Oh," Haruhi said softly, reaching her hand up slowly and placed it on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked frowning.

"Honestly...I don't know," Haruhi admitted. "I'm just trying to think of a reason I would have to be hidden," she said softly, a light blush warming her face as Kyoya kissed her jaw bone.

"You look beautiful with pink on you. And maybe a murderer will break in," he said after a few seconds of thinking. Haruhi blushed darker and said,

"T-thank you...and that seems like an unrealistic scenario... a murderer?" She asked her other hand reached up to touch his other shoulder.

"I want to kiss you, so badly," Kyoya complained, "But I don't want to scare you."

"I'm not scared of you...I feel safe around you..." Haruhi said softly, with a small smile on her face.

"D-do you want me to kiss you? I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you," he whispered.

"I-I do...and I don't think your taking advantage of me," she said softly, looking down with a blush. Kyoya lifted her head and kissed her gently. Haruhi let her eyes flutter shut as she responded to the kiss slowly, gasping slightly. Kyoya groaned quietly and the driver cleared his throat.

"Sir? We're here." Kyoya pulled away from Haruhi's mouth.

"Where is 'here'?" Haruhi asked, her face still warm. Kyoya sighed.

"We're at a small café" the driver replied. Kyoya rubbed his temple.

"I lost too much control...I'm sorry," Kyoya murmured.

"No...don't be sorry...It's alright..."Haruhi said quickly, sliding off his lap.

"I don't want to push you from one relationship to another," Kyoya said. Haruhi sighed and took his hand, getting out of the limo.

"Alright...I understand what you're saying...but you still don't have to apologize" she told him softly.

"Haruhi? Kyoya?" A familiar male voice asked as they got to the café door. Haruhi stopped and stood still, her eyes open wide and her face paling slightly. She turned around slowly to face the person. "Haruhi, love, let me explain" Tamaki said softly. Haruhi closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No Tamaki...I don't want to hear it," she whispered. Tamaki touched her shoulder.

"Please Haruhi, just a few minutes. Please. I-I love you" He begged. Haruhi flinched away from his touch and just shook her head again.

"N-no Tamaki. I said I don't want to hear it. You don't know how badly my heart shattered when I saw you and t-that Jolina girl. It hurt that you kept seeing her after you told me about your dream." She pressed her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I tried to stop her. I love only you," he begged more.

"No, Tamaki...Just...no..." She whispered, feeling tears fall. "You should have known...you shouldn't have let her come to the club...I'm sorry Tamaki..." She whispered before turning to walk back to the door. Tamaki grabbed her arm and pulled her back, suddenly angry.

"So what Haruhi? Are you breaking up with me?" He growled "and my best friend? Kyoya? How could you?" Haruhi pulled her arm away from him and asked hotly,

"So I'm not allowed to hang out with Kyoya, whose also my friend? And yes, I'm ending it." Haruhi sniffled and whispered, "I'm so sorry Tamaki."

"You flirted your way to his side Haruhi," he said angrily with a frown.

"Flirted?" Haruhi asked loudly, her eyes wide and hurt. "Don't you dare accuse me of flirting Tamaki Suoh! I don't spend my time with someone I had a dream about, and don't even know!" She hissed. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried out running into the café and into the women's bathroom. Kyoya sighed and followed her, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked softly. Haruhi looked at the door, still crying before opening it a crack and whispered a hoarse,

"W-what?"

"Let me in, I'll hold you. You need me," he whispered. Haruhi opened the door for him to come in before leaning into him and started to sob. The violent sobs shaking her small frame. Kyoya sighed and hugged her tightly.

"He doesn't deserve you Haruhi," he whispered. Haruhi continued to sob and buried her face in his shirt, her hands fisted the fabric.

"I-I c-cannot b-b-believe hi-him," she gasped out. Kyoya sighed and rubbed her back.

"Shhh...you're better without that drama queen. You don't need him to shine above everyone. You're beautiful and smart," Kyoya murmured, hoping to calm her. Haruhi nodded and calmed down ten minutes later. Her sobs slowed to small hiccups.

"T-thank you K-Kyoya," she whispered, pulling back to grab tissues. She wiped her eyes and nose then threw the tissues away. She walked over to the small mirror and looked at her swollen, red eyes. He puffy and blotched cheeks, and her hair, ruffled in all different directions.

"You still look beautiful to me Haruhi," Kyoya whispered. Haruhi sighed and whispered back,

"I'm sorry...today you were taking me out...but this happened...I need to go home.." She ran her hand through her hair, hoping to pat it down. "Can you take me home? We can watch a movie..." Kyoya nodded slightly, watching her.

"Whatever you want Haruhi...I just want to be with you...and you look like you need to be with me..." he said hugging her. Haruhi nodded in response and hugged Kyoya back tightly.

"When my father hears about this...and see's me...he's going to be furious..." She murmured. Kyoya paused for a few minutes, his mind racing. He sighed and swallowed thickly.

"Haruhi? I wanted to make a d-deal with you..." He stuttered out nervously. Haruhi looked up at him and asked,

"What is it?" She frowned when she heard his voice become nervous. Kyoya kissed her head before pulling away and going on one knee.

"Haruhi, I want to make you a promise. That as long as you wear this ring, I will protect you from harm. I promise to treasure you and not take advantage of you. To be there for you, anytime you need me. I promise to always, make you happy. Please accept this promise ring?" He asked pulling out a small silver ring with a tiny diamond in the middle. Haruhi's warm brown eyes widened in surprise at the ring as she took in what he said.

"K-Kyoya...I-" She began

* * *

**I'M SORRY! The chapter ended this way! :O Please review! The more reviews, the more we'll want to continue! And we are always opened to suggestions that YOU want to see in here! **

**Keep on readin'!**

**Emily and Alexis**


	6. Authors Note 2! THIS TIME, ITS PERSONAL!

Authors noteee part 2! :O

Well H.E.L.L.O lovelies! Happy New Year by the way! Hope the holiday season treated you all well!

Anyways, my lovely twin and I are SOOOO SORRRY for not putting up another chapter recently! We made the decision to trash everything after the point of where we are! I know! 'I can't believe it!' All that had happened, will be brought back in at some point, but we decided to go a different route! Don't worry, during our decision, we had all you guys in mind! What will happen will surely bring in more D.R.A.M.A! Stuff that makes a story interesting right? PLEASE tell us what YOU want! We want fan's help on what they want to see! We also have a little surprise for you fans as well. My twin and I talked for like two weeks and we finally decided to add lemons to our story! We're not sure how many there are going to be yet, but we have two currently being made. They are going to be in different styles because she's writing one, and I'm writing another. But both will be equally as good! And don't worry, our hero and heroine, Kyoya and Haruhi, are still the main couple! But, there are a few little twists that will keep them apart! Join us next time, hopefully within the next month or so, for our next chapter for Only Just A Dream!

Thanks SO much for making our lives enjoyable by saying such AWESOME things about our story! We truly appreciate it!

Till next time,

Emily!


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the massive amount of time between chapters! We've been going through everything we have and adding new stuff! But I must say, you guys are in for a treat!**

**Anyways...this is a new chapter, it's just kind of a filler. The better stuff will be coming very soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"K-Kyoya…I-I…I need to think about this before I give you an honest answer," she said softly, moving her eyes from the ring to meet Kyoya's steel grey ones.

"Haruhi, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. Nothing more" Kyoya protested quietly. "You can trust me."

"I know…but I don't know who I can actually trust now…Tamaki is your best friend…you have known him longer than I have," she said looking down. "I don't want to ruin your friendship with him, because of me…If I take that promise ring…then it's like I'm telling you to abandon that friendship." Kyoya looked up at Haruhi before laughing slightly.

"Oh Haruhi, I'd give up everything. Forget friends; forget my father and his companies forget being heir. I'd give up everything for _you,_" he whispered softly, his face gentle and thoughtful. Haruhi studied Kyoya's face silently before nodding and saying,

"Alright…" Kyoya smiled brightly and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh thank you, Haruhi," he said excitedly, standing up.

"No…thank you Kyoya…you don't know how much I appreciate that you've been nothing but kind and helpful." Kyoya carefully picked her up bridal style and smiled brightly.

"You've only driven me insane for you. You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered happily.

"How much is that?" Haruhi murmured softly, looking up through her bangs at Kyoya. She was too used to being carried.

"If we were older, that ring wouldn't be a promise ring, it would be a ring that meant you'd spend every day with me," he explained.

"Hmm...that's a pretty strong feeling" Haruhi said softly, looking up at Kyoya.

"It kind of sucks that Tamaki was your first for a lot of things. First love, first male kiss, first boyfriend...first…"

"That's about it he was my first for…" Haruhi said looking away.

"Thank God…" he murmured. "You should go to sleep when we get to your apartment. You've been through a lot." He said. Haruhi smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I might, or…I might not..." she said smiling.

"I'll tickle you until you fall asleep then," he threatened evilly. "You'll beg me to stop, and then pass out." Haruhi raised both eyebrows and asked,

"Oh really? What If that wakes me up instead?"

"I'll slip sleeping pills in your drink," he said tickling her. "Where are you ticklish, Haruhi Fujioka? I'll find out eventually."

"Nope," Haruhi said with a wide smile. "You won't find out Ootori."

"You're so sure, Fujioka? I will find out. Even if it kills me," he growled laying her on the seat and trapping her arms above her head with one hand. "Better access." Haruhi squirmed and tried to break free.

"You won't find where I'm ticklish" she hissed. Kyoya put his knees on either side of her hips and used one hand to tickle her waist.

"What about here darling?" he asked leaning over her. Haruhi swallowed and shook her head quickly.

"N-no" she said, looking into his eyes. Kyoya snickered.

"Not here?" He placed his hand on her stomach and tickled. "What about here?" Haruhi shook her head again quickly and tried to break free from his grip.

"N-nope!" She gasped out. Kyoya smiled at her.

"Oh Haruhi, I'm not stupid" he said tickling under her arm. "How about here?" Haruhi let out a small gasp as he tickled her. She squirmed more and tried to get away. "Don't try to escape, I'll catch you again, my pretty," he growled tickling her armpits. "How about here, Haruhi?"

"N-no!" Haruhi protested squirming more. "I-I'm not ticklish there!" She said, and then winced when a small giggle escaped her lips. Kyoya sat back and looked at her.

"Well, well, well…looks like my little angel has a weakness." He said leaning down to kiss her. He gasped when they hit a bump and the two fell off the seat, Haruhi landing on top of him. Haruhi slowly sat up, still on Kyoya, and blinked down at him before beginning to giggle. Kyoya looked up and noticed the driver. "I see you," Kyoya growled and the driver looked away. Haruhi turned to look at the driver before blushing red and getting up from Kyoya. "No you don't," he said grabbing her wrist. "I _need _you with me. You make me calm," he said.

"Make you calm? But what aren't you calm about?" Haruhi asked softly.

"That stupid host club, it's my decision if it lives or dies" he explained simply. Haruhi smiled and nodded, going to lie on the floor next to him. Kyoya sighed heavily. "If only I had stars…this is all I have right now…sorry" he said pulling her closer to him. Haruhi smiled and said

"It's alright…it's better than nothing." She let out a soft content sigh.

"When we get to your place, I'll make you something," he said. "Although, cooking isn't a skill I possess." Haruhi giggled and said,

"I can cook, it's fine."

"No, no. I have to redeem myself," he replied. Haruhi giggled softly and said,

"Alright, whatever floats your boat, I guess." Kyoya sat up and looked at her.

"What? Be happy I find you very attractive, or else I'd be laughing at you for a long time," he teased. Haruhi pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're so mean," she pouted. Kyoya chuckled until they arrived. He carefully got out and put Haruhi over his shoulder. "K-Kyoya!" Haruhi gasped, grabbing the back of his shirt tightly. "Put me down!"

"Darling? Are you trying to take my clothes off? All you had to do was ask." He carefully grabbed a key out of his back pocket. "Your dad gave it to me."

"What? He did?"

"Yes, he trusts me," he said setting her down on the couch. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about my scar." Haruhi looked at him and said,

"from your surgery?" Kyoya nodded walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah...It's still a little sore though. All you had to do was ask...not try to strip me."

"Hmm..." Haruhi murmured, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "I might just want to see the scar...and do you want help?"

"Just ask. And no, I'm cooking for you" he said. Haruhi smiled and crossed her arms.

"Okay...so can I see the scar?" She asked softly, smiling and looking up at him. Kyoya carefully took off his black turtleneck.

"See?" he asked pointing to the dark red, thin scar starting from his pecks, running to where his abs started. Haruhi looked at the scar silently, before looking back up at Kyoya and asked,

"That was stitched up and started healing when I went to see you?"

"Yes, I got it done in the morning. I find it how funny, how an expensive doctor couldn't do it, but a less popular doctor could," he murmured. Haruhi looked at the scar again and nodded.

"Don't put all your faith in rich doctors...most do it for the money, my dad says" Haruhi said softly.

"Well...my brother did it. So it was free" Kyoya pointed out.

"I didn't mean your brother...I meant in general...and hadn't you said yourself that he wasn't as skilled as your father?" Haruhi asked looking up at Kyoya.

"I did say that. But it doesn't matter. Father won't speak to me. He wants me to marry for business, I told him no. He said I was on thin ice for being disowned. And...I don't care if I am" he said.

"But that would be horrible if you go disowned!" Haruhi gasped before disappearing into her room.

"Not for me Haruhi, I could enjoy being with you in a small house" he murmured. Haruhi walked out of her room in a pair of black sweatpants and a sky blue hoodie and called from the living room.

"If you want to change out of your jeans, I can lend you a pair of my dad's sweats."

"Actually no thank you. I'm comfy" Kyoya called. "What movie did you pick?

"Oh...I picked a horror movie. It's called the Final Destination..it's like...sort of gory...I can pick something else though, if you want" Haruhi said.

"These pancakes are more gory..." Kyoya said grimly. Haruhi walked into the kitchen and looked at the plate of pancakes and laughed softly.

"Just a little bit...what did you do to them?" She asked smiling.

"I'm not sure...how about we order sushi instead?" He suggested.

"Sushi is fine...but I can cook something" Haruhi said looking up.

"But I want to do something for you. So you don't have to." Kyoya said. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"Okay..." she said before her eyes. "I'll be right back..." she added walking into her room. She sat on her bed and grabbed her phone. She laid down as she waited for her phone to turn on. She read through her few texts from Tamaki before noticing the lights had dimmed in the living room.

Kyoya looked up as Haruhi walked in, he took his hand away from the assorted sushi on the two plates he laid out on the coffee table. "Well, well, well...I have to say, Kyoya Ootori...this is pretty romantic" she said crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I try, now come sit down. I heard your stomach growl" Kyoya said patting the spot next to him on the couch. Haruhi smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked yawning and laying down now, her head in his lap.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asked stroking her short hair.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" She asked looking up at him. Kyouya smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Of course I will," he whispered. Haruhi gave a nod and yawned again, her eyelids slowly fluttering close.

"Good," she murmured before falling asleep. Kyoya looked down at Haruhi for a minute before carefully slipping out from under her. He quickly cleaned up and turned off the movie they never watched. He waited until Ranka came home from work and talked to the father before leaving.

And the whole ride home, the shadow king had a smile filled with happiness and love on.


	8. Chapter 6

Woot! A step closer to catch up! Really sorry about how long this chapter is! But the last one was boring so this one is better!

Enjoy

* * *

A few weeks later

"So Haruhi, do you have a date to our holiday party?" the twins asked stopping her.

"No...I don't..." Haruhi said softly.

"Well, I heard Tamaki wanted to ask you. And I'm sure Kyoya would have in he was in school," Kaoru said softly. Haruhi frowned and said stiffly,

"But I would have refused." She sighed and added, "so tell me about the dress you both made for me...you've been keeping it from me."

"Pardon me," a voice said from behind them. The twins turned and looked at the raven haired teen in a tux. Haruhi turned around also and tilted her head as she took in what Kyoya was wearing.

"Well, well, well, the shadow king is alive" Hikaru said. Kyoya shrugged.

"I appear when I feel like it. But the real reason I'm here is because a lovely lady needs a date to the party," he replied looking at Haruhi. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and asked,

"is that your way of asking me to be your date?"

"Oh no. Haruhi, do you honestly think I would ask you that way?" he asked frowning. "Really, I am a gentleman after all. I do however have a lily for a beautiful lily" he said pulling out the white flower. "Miss Fujioka, will you honor me and be my date?" Haruhi smiled and took the lily.

"Of course..thank you" she said softly. Kyoya smiled and rested his forehead against hers after he hugged her.

"Finally" the twins murmured. Haruhi smiled then blushed when she heard the twins.

"It's been forever!" They said. Kyouya smiled and chuckled slightly.

"I actually agree with you two. Way too long for my taste" he murmured kissing her nose. Haruhi blushed again and just shook her head smiling. "You may not think so, but I've waited a long time for us to be this close in public" he murmured.

"How long is a long time?" she asked softly, looking up at him with her wide chocolate eyes.

"Since the day I met you," he murmured. "They day you walked in here, I wanted to be with you."

"That's a pretty long time..." she said softly, smiling.

"I told you it was a long time" he said. "I have to go now. Father wants to have a little...chat."

"Alright...good luck...chatting then" Haruhi said softly.

"Mmm...right" he muttered kissing her gently before pulling away. "Make my girl look breathtaking, or else" he threatened the twins.

"Yes sir!" they replied. Haruhi blushed and laughed softly.

"See you later Kyoya" Haruhi said.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyoya being that human?" Kaoru asked.

"Be nice to him...he doesn't have to always be the dark, evil, shadow king" Haruhi said pushing the two slightly.

"Sorry, we won't pick on your lover" Hikaru teased. Kaoru smiled.

"That explains the ring."

"It's not an engagement ring!" Haruhi said with a loud sigh and crossed her arms. "What is it with you and my dad?" She asked shaking her head.

"I never said it was an engagement ring, Haruhi. I know exactly what it is" Kaoru said.

"We both have promise rings from our parents" Hikaru added.

"From your parents?" Haruhi asked.

"A promise to take care of us and love us. And of course the whole staying pure until marriage thing" they said together.

"From your parents?" She repeated.

"Yes. Parents give their kids promise rings" they said. "What's the big deal if parents do? You got one from a lover. Love indicates sex."

"Not really...And we're young. We don't want kids..." Haruhi said blushing. "Can we just get this 'breathtaking' makeover over with?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

Once they got to her apartment after manicures.

"Do you want us to do your hair?" Hikaru asked.

"I can't just leave my hair like this?" Haruhi whined.

"Well, everyone will know it's you" they replied. "You have your secret."

"Well...I don't know...It could be time everyone finds out.." Haruhi said softly.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Kaoru asked softly.

"I want to tell.. they should know" Haruhi said and added, "Plus I don't know how much longer I'll be hosting..."

"Why? The girls love you. They'll let you host still," Hikaru protested.

"Not because of the girls, I'm sure they would want me there...just because of Tamaki.." she said.

"Do we have to remind you, you do have a man willing to die to protect you?" They said. Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"No, but still" she said with a shrug. "I may not host, but I'll stay in the music room during club hours."

"Maybe you'll be the customer to a certain host. The ONLY customer he'll take" Hikaru said winking. Haruhi laughed and nodded.

"That could be a possibility. So do I get to see this Hitachiin original?" She asked smiling. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh Haruhi, you won't be able to see it, you'll be in it" they said happily. "You will stop traffic."

"Then it must be amazing" Haruhi said.

"Oh, it IS amazing. And made for only you!" They said happily pulling out a clear bag with a red garment in it.

"Is that it?" Ranka asked walking into her bedroom.

"Yes it is," Kaoru said unzipping the bag and taking the hanger out. "Do you need help with it?"

"No...It's just a zipper right?" She asked looking at the dress.

"Not really...there are some other things. Get out you two" Kaoru said to Hikaru and Ranka who frowned and left. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in you, I love someone else" he said unhooking the clips and undoing the zipper.

"Oh really? Who's that?" Haruhi asked, a smile on her face. Kaoru playfully hit her arm.

"Don't be stupid. You know who" Kaoru said softly, sighing quietly. "Though he doesn't notice me." Kaoru silently looked over the dress. Haruhi sighed and put a hand on his arm.

"Well...he isn't bright...give him time."

"Right...now stop talking and get undressed. I won't look" Kaoru said putting on a small smile. Haruhi nodded and took the dress from him and laid it over a chair. She waited for Kaoru to turn around before quickly stripping down to only her underwear and slipping the dress on, using her hand to hold the dress to her.

"Finished" she said softly. Kaoru walked behind her and zipped up the dress and clipped it. He carefully added extensions to her hair and put it up into an elegant bun, letting one strand run down the back of her neck. He backed away and looked her over.

"Well now, I did an amazing job" he said leading her to the full mirror at the back of her door. "You look stunning." Haruhi looked down at the dress. She looked at her reflection. 'Who is she?' she thought looking at the pale woman in her mirror with warm chocolate hair. Her ruby nails matching the color of the strapless gown. Small red gems were sewn into the bodice, sparkling brightly when catching sunlight. The waterfalls of fabric creating the skirt pooled at her black heels although they were hidden by the dress.

"It's beautiful" she murmured, not believing that it was her in the reflection.

"It takes the perfect model to make the dress beautiful" Kaoru said leading her away from the mirror and to the chair and adding red lipstick to her lips. "There. Finished."

"Oh Haruhi..." Ranka gasped when he and Hikaru re-entered.

"You look nothing like Haruhi Fujioka..." Hikaru said smiling.

"Haruhi Ootori" Kaoru murmured, his back now to the three.

"Did you say something Kaoru?" Haruhi asked looking back at Kaoru.

"Nothing Haruhi" he said smiling.

A few hours...

"May we please have everyone's attention?" Hikaru asked standing at the top of the grand staircase. "Our guest of honor has just arrived. She's scared to meet all of you even though she knows all your names and faces."

"She's a really good friend of ours and we hope you all treat her right. She's a great woman and I'm sure you all will love her" Kaoru said smiling. "It's with great honor, that we introduce the Ouran High School Host Club's secret princess, Miss Haruhi Fujioka" he turned back to the white door behind them as the doorman opened it. He extended his hand to Haruhi and smiled when she took it. He walked her to the top of the grand staircase. Haruhi bit her lip gently when people began to gasp.

"She's had to keep her real gender a secret due to some financial expenses when she first met the host club. We forced her to work for us in order to pay off her debt. While doing this, she met many great people and she feels awful to have hid this secret from you" Hikaru said taking her other hand. Kyoya looked up and gasped when he saw Haruhi. He pushed his way through the crowd and waited at the bottom step, in utter awe of her appearance.

"Go to him..." Hikaru whispered kissing her hand. Kaoru did the same. She smiled at the two before slowly walking down the staircase to meet Kyoya.

"Hi" she said softly. Kyoya smiled and held her at arm's length.

"You look beautiful Haruhi, amazing, gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking, marvelous," he complimented before hugging her. "They did a remarkable job." Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"They did fantastic...although, I look nothing like myself" she said softly. Kyoya shrugged.

"I think you look beautiful always. Crying, sleeping, smiling, not even looking like yourself, any day and any mood," he said leading her away from the stairs. "It's just one surprise after another...you look so beautiful and you're a girl" he added. Haruhi smiled and looked down, blushing.

"Thank you...you don't look so bad yourself" she murmured.

"Oh no, all eyes will be on you" he said as the musicians played. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may" Haruhi said smiling.

"I know you can't dance, so I had custom made steel-toed dress shoes made" he said picking her up and setting her on his shoes. "Now you can dance." Haruhi laughed softly and said,

"always prepared.." she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course" he said as he made them dance the waltz. "What kind of man would I be if I wasn't?"

"An unprepared man?" she asked smiling.

"Certainly not Kyoya Ootori" he said. He sighed and held her closer, "I can't get over how beautiful you look. It's driving me crazy." Haruhi smiled and asked,

"really? Crazy huh?"

"Oh Haruhi, don't tease me. I have no idea how much more control I have left" he groaned out. Haruhi laughed and rested her head against his chest.

"Oh stop...you have plenty control left..." she said.

"You're shattering every wall I've put up" he said kissing her head.

"Excuse me? May I cut in? I have something important to say to Haruhi" Tamaki said softly. Kyoya frowned but kissed her hand and set it in Tamaki's after he lifted her off his shoes and walked away, glaring at Tamaki.

"I'm sorry about everything" he said. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"Okay...but I don't think I'm ready to forgive you" She said softly.

"I understand Haruhi...I just want to be your friend. And I want you to stay in the host club, it's my family" he said spinning her.

"Who told you I was going to leave?" Haruhi asked frowning.

"Rumors" he said softly as the song ended. "I just wanted to let you know, I still want you to stay with us."

"Okay...I think about it" she said softly.

"By the way, you look amazing Haruhi, he's lucky" he said before leaving. Kyoya walked back over and frowned.

"What is it?" She asked noticing his frown. She took his hand and led him to a less crowded area in a hallway off the ballroom.

"My father...says I have to get married" he murmured sighing.

"Didn't you just break off an engagement that he set up?" Haruhi asked softly.

"He doesn't take no for an answer... " he said sighing.

"Well, when does he expect you to get married?" she asked.

"A week after I graduate. So about three months" he said softly.

"Three months?" Haruhi repeated, blinking. "Well..." she murmured.

"yeah...she's a pretty girl...young and smart...but she's not...you" he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Haruhi placed her hand on his and said softly,

"It's alright Kyouya...you'll figure something out.."

"What if I can't? What if I spend my whole life married to a woman I don't love? All for business.. And get this, my bride and I have to conceive a heir the night of our wedding" he said. Haruhi sighed and took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Kyoya pulled his hand from hers.

"Haruhi, I do want to be there for you, I made a promise. But I can't be **with** you. I have to get married..." he said, realizing his choice.

"But Kyoya..." Haruhi said softly, her brown eyes wide and looking up at him.

"I can't Haruhi, I really can't. I don't want to, but what can I do? My father made up his mind. I'm getting married" he said looking at her with a frown then a sigh. "We can't be together anyways...I promised to be your friend, not a lover." he said standing up.

"But Kyoya..." Haruhi whispered, still looking up at him with wide eyes. "What if I don't want you to be just my friend...?" She whispered

"That's what I have to be Haruhi. Even though it's too late to be just friends, it can't happen. It won't happen Haruhi. My father is already arranging things." He said sighing. "Please understand...I don't want it this way, but..."

Haruhi stood up and nodded stiffly.

"Fine" she whispered, turning around and walking away from him before tears started to fall.

Kyoya groaned and sighed.

Tamaki closed his phone and put it in his pocket as he walked down the hall silently.

Haruhi ducked her head as she ran down the hallway, small sobs escaping her mouth.

Tamaki paused when he heard a sob.

"Hello?" He called quietly, leaning against the wall. "Is there someone there?"

Haruhi looked up quickly and skidded to a stop when she heard Tamaki call from behind her. She rubbed her eyes and turned around. "Hey Tamaki..."

"Haruhi? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her and hugging her to him. He rested his chin on her head.

"Nothing's wrong Tamaki...I'm fine" Haruhi said softly.

"Don't lie Haruhi. We dated for a long time. I know when you're lying," he whispered hugging her closer. "You know you can talk to me...did he do something?"

Haruhi frowned and looked down.

"It's nothing I need to worry about anymore."

Tamaki sighed but gently tilted her chin up.

"How about we go dance? Get your mind off of things?" He suggested softly.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"No..."

Tamaki sighed quietly.

"Haruhi, you won't tell me, but I know it's him. If you go home so suddenly, and you're upset like this, your father is going to be pissed" Tamaki told her.

Haruhi shrugged and said,

"I'll blame it on being tired...really Tamaki...it's nothing..." she sighed.

"Haruhi...just call me if you need me. Okay?" He asked pulling away from her to look her over. "Well, you look a little less upset. That's good," he said, trying to cheer her up a little.

Haruhi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright...thanks Tamaki...bye..." she murmured turning to walk away.

A young black haired woman gasped as she walked into Haruhi.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you" she said twirling her finger around her black curls. "I was day dreaming"

Haruhi looked at the woman and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." She said softly.

"I am sorry. I'm sort of...lost," she said with a musical laughter. "I'm the twin's mother's partner's daughter . My name is Ana," she said holding her hand out to Haruhi.

"Haruhi," Haruhi replied taking her hand and shaking it. "Where are you trying to get to?"

"I'm trying to find the bathroom actually...I have to freshen up because I'm meeting someone and you know...girls have to look their best for a guy" she said laughing musically again.

"Oh here, I'll show you where it is...if you don't mind me asking, who are you meeting?" Haruhi asked with a small smile as she turned to lead Ana to the bathroom.

"My fiancé. I don't believe he's here yet." She said as her and Haruhi reached the bathroom. "To tell you the truth, I've never met him...and I'm scared...my parents forced me into this" she said looking down.

"They did? Well, if you tell me who it is, maybe I can help you find him," Haruhi said.

"Oh...his name is Ootori, Kyoya...I've only seen pictures of him and he looks mean...I'm going to be miserable. I've always wanted to marry someone because I love them. You know?" she asked looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi's face paled to a ghostly white and her smile faded.

"Right...I do know..and I know Kyoya..." she said quietly.

"Oh really? Huh..." she said pausing as she noticed Haruhi's face. "You were his girlfriend...weren't you? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ruin your relationship..my parents were disowning me and this was the only way," she said softly.

Haruhi shook her head quickly and said,

"no, no, it's alright..." she looked down and added "Kyoya's a good guy..."

"But you're not happy..." she said leaning against the door. "You love him don't you?" She asked looking at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter" Haruhi said shaking her head slowly. "This is how it has to be, and I accept that. I can move on.." she said with a straight face.

"Haruhi, I know we just met, but you're lying. You did love him and you don't want us to get married. And as far as I know, he doesn't either," she said slowly.

Haruhi just sighed and asked.

"Are you ready to meet him?"

Ana paused for a minute.

"Just between you and me, love, I don't mind if he has an affair. I just don't think he and I will ever be happy together. And I promise not to tell anyone. I just really like you, and I want to be friends," she said putting her hands together.

Haruhi stared at Ana, a look of surprise on her face, before it went blank.

"Kyoya wouldn't have an affair..." Haruhi said turning around.

"I'll encourage him to. As far as I know, you're feelings are not one-sided. I see how passionate you are, love. An' it may seem like I'm a bit crazy but this is how I feel I'll have a happy marriage" she said.

Haruhi paused, blinking a few times, trying to think of what to say.

"Please hear me out, it's always been hard for me to make friends, not for my money. And I do like you, love, and you love Kyoya. So why not let you two be happy and make both our parents happy?" she asked looking at Haruhi, her light blue eyes bright.

"I could never to that...have an affair..." Haruhi murmured softly, turning to Ana. "And I won't hate you or not be friends with you because of this...I'm sorry...let me bring you to Kyouya, then I have to leave"

Ana closed her mouth and looked down at the ground and followed Haruhi. She cowered a little when she saw a fist sized hole in the wall and Kyoya standing next to it, his hand bleeding and his body shaking as he breathed heavily. His glasses were shattered on the ground.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya silently, her eyes wide and sad as she took in the sight of him.

"Kyoya..." she said softly.

Kyoya looked at her, his eyes wide before he looked at his hand.

"Never mind...you can have him...he is mean" Ana whispered behind her. Kyoya scowled and dropped into the couch, grabbing a bottle and pressing it to his knuckles.

"He's not always like this...I swear..." she said to Ana softly, turning to look at her before turning back to Kyoya.

"I don't care. He's still scary. If I have to spend my life with him, it's going to be hell" she muttered.

"Life is no walk in the park, _princess_" Kyoya hissed.

Haruhi frowned and walked up to Kyoya and asked in a low voice.

"What the hell are you upset about Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked down.

"Never mind. It's nothing that should affect you" he said getting up. Ana gripped the wall, terrified.

"Oh my God...he's a monster" she whispered sliding to the floor.

"Of course Kyoya! This choice doesn't affect me at all!" She yelled after him, before sighing and looking at Ana. "I apologize on behalf of him..." she said quietly looking down.

"I-I can't marry him! I'd rather die!" She said starting to cry. "How could you love him?" She asked looking up at Haruhi.

Haruhi frowned and kneeled down next to her.

"Because I got through to him...under the shadow king mask..." she said quietly.

"What, so now he's bipolar?" She asked through her tears. "Please Haruhi, help me convince my parents not to make me marry him" she begged.

"How would I do that?" Haruhi asked Ana softly, still frowning.

"I-I don't know, I just need help with it. I'll kill myself if I have to marry him" she sobbed.

"Alright...alright...I'll think of something" Haruhi murmured. "Let's go get you cleaned up..." she said.

Ana looked up as Hikaru and Kaoru ran in.

"There you are!" they said.

"Why are you crying Ana?" Hikaru asked kneeling next to the two girls. Kaoru put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Because Kyoya's an idiot..." Haruhi said softly, looking up at Kaoru.

Hikaru growled and helped Ana up.

"I'm going to kill him! He's gone too far!" he hissed.

"He didn't do anything to her Hikaru..." Haruhi said sighing and standing up. "She just saw his dark, angry side"

"Still. I wouldn't expect Kyoya to be such an ass" Hikaru mumbled.

"He's probably really upset over something" Kaoru said.

"I know the reason...but I have no say in it anymore" she sighed. "I'm really sorry Ana.." she murmured. "I'll think of something..."

* * *

By the way, hope you like Ana...she'll be around for a while! She does have some cool parts later!

Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE! IM SORRY! So many bad things have happened over the time and we haven't been able to update! :( Emily's computer crashed, she is currently typing away on her new Samsung laptop she got on her birthday, we got into fights, argued about things, went to conventions, etc. But anyways, here is the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy and you are in for a treat my pretties! 3 Lemons, a little fluff, and some things that will make you giggle!**

* * *

A few weeks later,

"Haruhi? You're zoning out again" Tamaki said walking over to her. Haruhi jumped and turned to look at him from her position at the window.

"I'm sorry Tamaki" she said looking out the window again. Tamaki walked next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how much pain you're in Haruhi, you loved him" he said quietly. Haruhi closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't love Kyoya…" She said after a minute. Tamaki smiled and hugged her.

"Okay Haruhi," Tamaki said softly. Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki before hugging him back.

"I'm so angry at him. He was so rude" she whispered.

"Haruhi, he is the shadow king…he is rude" Tamaki said stroking her hair.

"Not to me, he was kind and gentle...he made me believe he changed," she said pulling away from Tamaki to go back to the window. "What the hell? Something's going on outside in the courtyard" Haruhi added looking at the crowd.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked walking to the window also. He frowned slightly when he heard a girl say 'call an ambulance!'

"What do you thinks going on?" Haruhi asked as a teacher tried to maneuver through the crowd.

"Is he breathing?" the teacher asked one of the students.

"Just barely. Come on Ootori! Breath!" A student yelled from under the crowd. Haruhi felt the blood drain from her face.

"Oh god…Kyoya!" She screamed out the window. Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! Kyoya!" Haruhi's body shook from the shock.

"Haruhi! Stop it! You can't do anything up here. Let's go down." Tamaki said calmly. Haruhi looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"O-okay…T-Tamaki? Can you carry me? I w-won't be able to walk" She whispered looking down. Tamaki nodded and picked her up in his arms. He gave a nod to Kaoru, who sighed and nodded, before carrying Haruhi down the stairs and out to the courtyard. He set Haruhi down and watched as she pushed through the crowd. She dropped to her knees by Kyoya's lifeless body and pressed her ear to his chest. "Kyoya! Oh Kyoya" she sobbed, her uniform covered in blood.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked as an ambulance rolled up to the curb.

"He was shot…" a girl replied wiping her eyes.

"What? By who? How?" Tamaki asked his eyes wide.

"This guy hopped the fence. Kyoya was talking to his ex-girlfriend…" Another boy replied. Tamaki nodded and walked over to Haruhi. He hooked his hands in her armpits and yanked her from his friend.

"Let me go Tamaki! He isn't breathing! Let me go!" Haruhi shrieked watching as the paramedics put Kyouya gently on a stretcher.

"You are making a scene. They will help him if you let them do their jobs" Tamaki said holding her to him.

"You don't care" she said angrily.

"I do care. But I'm not going to make a scene in front of everyone. Wait" he whispered picking her up again. Haruhi nodded, swallowing thickly. Tamaki walked over to the ambulance and set her in it.

"Hey! You can't get in here!" The female paramedic said, trying to stop Haruhi.

"I am Tamaki Suoh. I suggest that if you don't want me to kick your asses and get you fired, you let my friend and I ride with Kyoya Ootori," Tamaki said angrily.

"Just let them. Suoh is a powerful family" the male paramedic said to her. The female sighed but nodded.

"Fine…get in" she said defeated as Tamaki hopped in after Haruhi. Haruhi sat next to Kyoya and kissed his hand.

"I love you, Kyouya, I love you" Haruhi whispered, the front of her blazer covered in blood. "You have to live. You can't leave me Kyoya, I love you." Tamaki smiled slightly as he listened to her talk. 'You don't love him huh? Bullshit' Tamaki thought to himself. He snapped out of his thought when Kyoya let out a painful cry in his unconscious state. "Oh Kyoya," Haruhi whispered, tears falling from her eyes again.

Tamaki watched her the whole ride there, and held her in his arms when the paramedic's wheeled Kyoya's stretcher into the hospital and into the emergency room. He walked her shaking form to a chair and sat next to her.

"He's going to be okay. He is in the hands of doctors," he whispered rubbing her back. Haruhi nodded and looked up from the ground when a familiar form walked past them to a chair on the other side.

"It's Ana…I'm going to go sit with her" Haruhi whispered looking at Tamaki. Tamaki nodded and kissed her head.

"Okay. I'll be right here. Just remember that she is still his fiancée," he reminded her. Haruhi nodded, standing up, and walked over to sit next to Ana.

"Oh! Haruhi" Ana said using a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"How are you?" Haruhi asked noticing the large, monogrammed _O_ on the cloth.

"I'm doing…okay. They called me from school. I hope he's okay" Ana said clenching the handkerchief in both hands.

"Yeah…He looked pretty beat up…but it's Kyoya…" she said awkwardly, realizing she was jealous of Ana, just for being upset over Kyouya.

"You saw him? How does he look? How is my Kyoya?" Ana asked quietly, her blue eyes wide. Haruhi felt her mouth turn into a scowl, as if it had a mind of its own. '_Her_ Kyoya? He isn't some toy! He is a human being! If anything….he deserves to be with me…I love him more than her!' Haruhi screamed angrily in her mind.

"Yeah… I don't think it's that bad…he must have lost a lot of blood," Haruhi said looking back down before watching the next forty-five minutes go by on the clock.

"Miss Giovanni?" A doctor called room the doors. Ana looked up and stood up.

"I'm Ana Giovanni…" she said quietly as the doctor walked over to her.

"How is he?" Haruhi asked looking up at the doctor from her seat.

"I cannot tell you. It's for family only" the doctor said glaring at Haruhi. She frowned but looked back down. "Miss Giovanni? Come with me" he said. Ana nodded and walked behind him. Tamaki scowled as he walked over to Haruhi.

"How rude…" he muttered sitting next to her. Haruhi pulled her knees to her chest and breathed heavily. Tamaki looked at her out of the corner of his eye before silently getting up and walking over to the busy desk. He walked back over and picked Haruhi up again, scaring her.

"Tamaki? What are you doing?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck so she didn't fall.

"I got Akito to get us in. It's useful to be Kyoya's friend," he murmured walking around the crowds of people.

"Give him a minute. He just woke up. By the way Fujioka-kun, you may want to change your blazer. It's soaked with blood" Akito said walking behind them. Tamaki nodded and set Haruhi down. He carefully took off her blazer and pulled her button down shirt out of her pants without a word. She blushed slightly when he took her tie off and ruffled her hair.

"There…no blood on your shirt and you look good" he said smiling weakly.

"Thank you, Tamaki" she whispered looking to the rooms. Tamaki watched Kyoya's room and sighed.

"You shouldn't look at his room" he said, watching Ana kiss Kyoya's cheek gently. He smiled and stroked her cheek slightly. Haruhi turned and looked at the two, her eyes wide.

"I-I can't go in there…." She whispered.

"You came for a reason. You have to tell him" Tamaki said touching her shoulder. Haruhi looked at him then nodded.

"Can you distract her?" Haruhi asked looking at Ana. Tamaki smiled and nodded before walking into the room. He murmured something to Ana, who nodded. She touched Kyoya's head before walking out of the room and towards the waiting room. Tamaki walked out to where Haruhi was.

"Go right on in," Tamaki said smiling at her. Haruhi stood up slowly and walked into the room. She looked at Kyouya's pale skin.

"Hi Kyoya," she whispered, noticing how small Kyouya looked in the bed. Kyoya looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Hi Haruhi," he said trying to slowly sit up. Haruhi quickly walked over to help him sit up.

"Careful…you are weak still" she said moving away when he was sitting up.

"That's not something any Ootori man wants to hear," he murmured wincing slightly. "So Tamaki was telling me something you said.."

"Oh? Like what?" Haruhi asked sitting in the chair by the bed.

"That you don't love me anymore…and you want to move on…" he said sadly. Haruhi's eyes widened as she sighed.

"I…I would be lying if I said I didn't love you, Kyoya…I always have…" she said quietly. "And you moved on..I should too" she added. Kyoya frowned, looking at her.

"I was forced to move on Haruhi. I never wanted to. I love you, and want to be with you…" he said in a sincere voice. "I've always wanted to marry you."

"Well you are engaged…" she said softly. Kyoya thought for a minute before looking at her.

"Haruhi…I want you to marry me…I'll pretend I'm going to marry Ana, then on our wedding day, you can barge in and tell everyone that we are true lovers. I am willing to sneak around behind Ana's back to be with you. Will you marry me, and be my secret love?" he asked hopefully. Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes. She felt her words catch in her throat, before she nodded.

"Yes…I'll marry you Kyoya. Yes" she whispered smiling happily.

* * *

**So thats that for right now kiddies! Hope you liked it! By the way, Alexis wanted me to tell you, that if you want to kill me for not posting fast enough, that it's her job to kill me first... ^.^''' And on another note, Alexis has created her own account, TT_TT they grow up so fast, here is her link - .net/u/2863879/lilalexis131 check it out!**

**Adios for now my pretties! Keep on reading and being loyal like you are! REVIEW!**

**Love Emily**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of our story! Enjoy :)**

**Emily**

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Oh Haruhi! Kyoya is so sweet! He bought me pink roses the other day and left them on my doorstep! Isn't that so romantic?" Ana gushed as the two girls sat on her plush bed in her pink room. She flipped the pages of the bridal magazines and let out a happy cry. "Look Haruhi! Isn't this dress just beautiful?" she asked pointing at the strapless white gown. She looked over at her friend and realized Haruhi was texting on her phone, not paying attention. Ana let out a loud huff of annoyance.

"Oh? What was that? I'm sorry" Haruhi said, snapping out of her dazed expression. "Oh yeah, that one is pretty," she added. Ana snatched the phone from Haruhi.

"What has you so distracted?" Ana asked looking at the text messages.

"Ana, come on; let's just look at the dresses!" Haruhi said quickly, her voice raising half an octave. Ana gave Haruhi an evil smile before shaking her head, her black curls swaying as she moved.

"No way! You're hiding something Haruhi!" Ana said smiling.

"'I miss you. You are the light of my life and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Love your knight.**' "**That's cute. And her reply, **'**I miss and love you too. And your words are silly :) –Haruhi.**'**

"'**Why** are they silly? I love you and you are my life. You should come over later. I need a cuddle buddy.**' "'**Can't. I'm at Ana's for the night. –Haruhi.**' **

"'You can't come over just for a little bit?**'**

"'Nope. She won't let me leave. Looking at wedding dresses. –Haruhi**'**

"'I would love to see _you_ in a wedding dress. Fine. If you can't I'll just dream about you all night.**'**

"'you do that. And maybe in the future? ;) –Haruhi**'**

"'YES! Definitely in the future! :)**'**" Ana read from the text messages. Haruhi blushed slightly and held her hand out for her phone.

"Can I have it back?" she asked quietly. Ana rolled her eyes and handed the phone back quickly.

"So you and Tamaki huh? Wedding bells? White dress? Sounds like another wedding to me" She said smiling. Haruhi looked at her for a minute.

"_Tamaki_ and I might be planning a wedding. But _Tamaki_ has been so busy entertaining another woman, so who knows when that will be," Haruhi said, laughing in her head at her own joke. Ana nodded slowly.

"That must suck, I would _**kill**_ Kyoya if he was busy entertaining another woman rather than me. But he spends so much time with me, I don't think he is. Since he can't go to school, I study with him. It's nice to be able to snuggle up with such a handsome young man" she said giggling happily. Haruhi looked at her friend,

"Hey Ana? What would you do if on your wedding day, another woman would just burst through the doors of the church and said she was the lover of your future husband and they were secretly going to marry?" Haruhi asked quietly. Ana paused and looked at Haruhi with a confused expression.

"That's an odd thing to ask. Why Haruhi?" She asked crossing her legs under her.

"Well…I…er read it in a magazine" Haruhi said quickly, 'DAMN YOU HARUHI! What the hell were you thinking?' Ana nodded slowly.

"I don't know…I think I would be hurt…For a while…." She replied yawning slightly. "But I don't think Kyoya would ever do that to me." Haruhi nodded slowly and walked to the bathroom, and ran the sink at full power.

"Hello?" Kyoya answered on the second ring. Haruhi smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hi Kyoya" she said softly, so Ana couldn't hear if she was listening.

"Is this my fiancé? Or my second fiancé?" Kyoya asked chuckling. Haruhi giggled slightly and locked the bathroom door.

"The second one" she said softly.

"The better one" Kyoya said. Haruhi blushed slightly.

"Stop it. I'm not better" she said, still smiling.

"What's up?" he asked after a minute.

"I wanted to hear your voice. And I almost blew our cover. I caught it though" Haruhi said softly. Kyoya was silent for a minute.

"Does she know?" he asked softly.

"No. She doesn't suspect a thing," Haruhi said smiling.

"Thank God….I don't know how I react if she did. I want to be with my darling, my true love" Kyoya said softly. Haruhi blushed more.

"Kyoya," she said softly. Kyoya chuckled.

"It's true. The love of my life _is_ my life," he said in a sincere tone. Haruhi sighed softly.

"You are too sweet. I miss you so much. I want to be with you right now" she said quietly. Kyoya smiled slightly and stopped his typing.

"Close your eyes" he said softly. Haruhi nodded and let her eyes flutter shut. Kyoya closed his eyes as well. "Now picture me holding you in my arms. Kissing your head and neck. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear. My hands around your waist, gently squeezing your sides" he whispered in the phone. "What do you do?"

"I turn in your arms, facing you. I lean up and kiss you gently, cupping your face with my hands. I stroke your cheeks with my thumbs. Telling you how much I love you" she whispered smiling. Kyoya chuckled and jumped when there was a knock on his door.

"I'm so sorry my angel, Tamaki and I are going out tonight…He and the twins believe I need a bachelor party even though I'm not going to get married really. I wish you could sneak out and come find me. I want to kiss you," he said sadly.

"Have fun Kyoya. You deserve some fun. Just don't get so drunk okay?" Haruhi said softly.

"I won't try to. Things may change" he said softly. "I love you honey. So much."

"I love you too Kyoya" she said softly before hanging up. Ana crossed her arms as she walked out.

"About time. Who were you talking to?" She asked curiously. Haruhi gasped slightly as her face turned a dark red. "Aw! You were talking to Tamaki weren't you? That's so cute! I was texting Kyoya. He said that he and Tamaki were going out tonight" she added with a giggle.

"Yes…I was talking to _Tamaki_" Haruhi said softly walking over to Ana's bed. "So let me see your dress. That's why you wanted me to sleepover right?" Ana gasped and smiled brightly.

"Yes! You have to tell me what you think" she said walking into her closet. She came out a couple minutes later, wearing a long, white gown. She twirled slightly and looked at Haruhi. "What do you think?"

"Ana….you look gorgeous" Haruhi said, feeling slightly jealous. Ana giggled and nodded.

"I love this dress. I want to wear it forever" she said happily. "One more week till I become Mrs. Ana Ootori" she gushed.

The next week

"Dad! We have to hurry! It took Ana a lot of work for me to be able to go to her wedding!" Haruhi protested crossing her arms as they waited in traffic.

"Haruhi, calm down. You're not going to miss the kiss" Ranka said thumping his hand on the wheel. "I can't let anything happen to this car. I was very lucky to be able to borrow this car from a coworker" her father said.

"But I don't want to miss anything!" Haruhi said, worried she would be too late. "How much farther is it?" she asked after a minute.

"Only a few blocks, but since this wedding has been talked about for weeks, looks like a lot of paparazzi" Ranka said as they stopped again.

"Okay. Eat dinner before you leave okay? There are leftovers in the fridge" Haruhi said getting out of the car.

"W-what? Haruhi?" Ranka asked confused looking at his daughter.

"I can make it faster this way" she said closing the door. "Thanks dad" she added before running down the street, dodging cars as she got to the sidewalk. She stumbled a bit as she ran in her heeled sandals. 'I don't have much longer….If I screw this up, I'll lose him forever' she thought, encouraging herself to run faster.

"We are gathered here today to join this man," A priest said motioning to Kyoya, whose head was pounding from stress.

'Where the hell is Haruhi? Doesn't she know that I'm going to get married within matter of minutes?' Kyoya thought.

"And this woman," the priest continued, motioning to Ana. Ana smiled thoughtfully at her fiancé.

'He looks nervous…he probably can't wait until this is over' she thought happily.

"Is there anyone who wishes for these two not to be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said. Kyoya looked around with his eyes for Haruhi. 'Damn…' he cursed in his mind, not seeing her anywhere.


	11. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Happy memorial day! Well...Alexis and I were hanging out this weekend with no internet...(DEPRESSING!) Anyways...we decided we would write more of the chapters! So here is chapter 9. The cool thing is this is a chapter Alexis did, and our writing styles are different. By the way, it's hot out so I'm too lazy to get rid of all the u's in Kyoya.**_

_**Enjoy chapter 9! **_

_**Love Emily**_

* * *

Haruhi dashed between the cars and then paused when she hit the sidewalk. She kicked off her heels, and picked them up, looking around quietly for the church before taking off running towards the church. Her breathing was heavy when she reached the steps, then shoved the doors open and ran in.

She skidded to a halt when she reached the alter, and looked up at Kyouya, Ana and the priest, with wide eyes. "Kyoya can't marry her!"She said loudly looking now at Kyoya with confidence and nervousness in her eyes.

She swallowed thickly when she felt everyone's eyes train on her with unmasked surprise, and winced a little when she heard Ana's gasp in surprise.

"K-Kyouya...Kyouya can't marry Ana because...Because were lovers" Haruhi stuttered, feeling her face blush a light pink.

"You two are what!" Ana gasped out, her face flushing dark red in embarrassment and anger. She looked from Haruhi to Kyouya with narrowed eyes. "Is this true Kyouya?" She demanded, clearly upset.

Kyouya looked away from Haruhi to look at Ana and blinked slowly. He felt his cheeks warm slightly but cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes...it is...Haruhi and I are lovers...and have been for a while "He said quietly, turning back to Haruhi, a small smile on his face.

He looked startled when he heard the priest clear his throat a little. He turned to face the priest with a raised eyebrow before saying a quiet sorry to Ana and taking Haruhi's hand. As he turned around with Haruhi, he saw Tamaki jumped up slightly and give Kyouya a surprised, sad look.

Tamaki turned to watch Kyouya drag Haruhi from the church, down the aisle, out the doors, and almost running into Ranka. The blonde turned to look at Ana and gave her a small, sad smile, and pull her to him as she cried softly, clearly upset. "Shh...It's alright Ana...I'm here for you...its okay..." He said softly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm gently.

"Kyouya? Haruhi?" Ranka asked looking at the two teenagers with wide eyes. "Kyouya, what about Ana and the wedding? Where are you going?" He questioned.

Kyouya stood straight up and said in a quiet, almost embarrassed voice, "Sir, I'm not marrying Ana..."He trailed off and cleared his throat and started again, "I'm not marrying Ana because, well...Haruhi and I are together...and I couldn't marry Ana if I'm still in love with Haruhi"

Ranka looked from Kyouya to Haruhi startled. "What? Haruhi, is he serious?" The cross dresser asked, frowning at his daughter. "Were you having an affair with an engaged man?"

Haruhi froze and looked up at her dad with wide eyes. "Dad...we...he..."She stuttered searching for words. She sighed in relief when Kyouya cut in and spoke for her.

"Ranka, Sir, this was an **arranged **marriage...I was forced into this by father, but your daughter and I had planned for this...on the day of the wedding, she would burst in saying she objects to this marriage, then admit we were lovers still" He paused her, then added in "Although, us running out was unplanned...listen, Ranka, I'm sorry we didn't inform you of this, but we will explain more later...Haruhi and I need to leave before things get ugly here, with Ana and my father"

At this he turned again, taking Haruhi's hand and pulled her with him. "I'm sorry dad!" Haruhi called over her shoulder at her father, and then turned forward to pay attention to where she was going.

Kyouya and Haruhi stopped running when they were three blocks away from the church. He pulled her into a park and pushed her down on a bench, then collapsed next her. Both faces were flushed red, sweaty, and panting heavily.

Haruhi leaned against Kyouya heavily, and looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Y-you alright?" She asked breathlessly, giving him a concerned look.

Glancing down at her, he gave her a tired smile and nodded slowly. "I-I'm fine...just...out of breath...n-need to rest a bit "He replied in the same breathless voice as Haruhi. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to get as much oxygen in his lungs as possible. He opened his eyes slightly to look down at Haruhi and watched as she leaned against Kyouya, and closed her eyes tightly.

He gave a small chuckle as he watched her. "What are you laughing at?" He heard her ask, tilting her head up a little, but not looking at him.

"Us" He said smiling, "because now were free to date...no worries about cheating on fiancé's"

Haruhi moved away from Kyouya to glance up at him with wide, bright brown eyes. "Your right..."She murmured smiling gently, happily. She tilted her head a little when he froze, giving her a weird look. "What? What's wrong?" She asked, her smile slipping into a frown as she watched him. She gazed at Kyouya with confused, slightly hurt eyes when he pushed her gently away from him and stood up slowly. She watched as he faced away from her and reached into his suit jackets inner pocket and pulled something out.

Turning slowly, Kyouya faced Haruhi and gave her a small reassuring smile as he got down on one knee and looked up at her. His once confident smile was slowly turning nervous as he looked at her and thought for a second. "Haruhi...I should do this right, without worrying about someone disapproving, or behind someone's back..." He swallowed and gave her a small smile, taking her left hand in his and turning something she couldn't see in his hand.

"Haruhi Fujioka...would you marry me and become my wife, Mrs. Kyouya Ootori...Haruhi Ootori..." He asked softly, his grey eyes searching hers, almost desperately as he looked for any reactions. "You mean so much to me Haruhi, and I want you by my side for forever and a day...because if I have to spend a day without you, it would be hell "He finished in a softly voice, looking nervously at Haruhi, his cheeks tinged pink.

Haruhi sat, staring at Kyouya in frozen shocked surprise. She blushed a dark red and nodded, unable to find words for a few minutes. She gave a small teary laughing and nodded quickly. "I-Yes! Yes, I would love that!"She said laughing and hugging him tightly. She pulled back and watched Kyouya kiss her ring finger then slid a bright shiny silver ring on her finger. Half way around the band was encrusted with small white diamonds and purple amethyst stones, and then the center was a slightly larger diamond in the center. He kissed her finger again then smiled pulling her towards him, kissing her lightly, and then hugging her.

He pulled back away a few minutes later and said softly looking down, smiling shyly now, in a very un-Kyouya like way, "Do you want to head back to my house...?" He said then quickly added in, flushing slightly "Just to, you know, get away from the press and people...get some peace and quiet...no one would be able to get into my family's grounds without guards noticing them and throwing them out"

Haruhi laughed softly and nodded, standing up. She held her hand out and looked at the ring, smiling happily as it caught the sunlight and threw off little rainbows and glittered brightly. She took his hands in hers and asked, tilting her hand and looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, "Can we walk to your house or is it too far to walk?"

The raven haired boy looking down at his brunette fiancé, and smiled happily. "Its not that far of a walk...and I can't resist you when you give me that innocent look "He said laughing softly and added, "And, I'm going to sound like that spazz Tamaki, but it makes you look so cute" He laughed again when Haruhi flushed and gave a surprised little squeaked

"Eh!" and cover her cheeks with her hands slightly embarrassed and pouting.

When they arrived at Kyouya's mansion, they snuck in the back door, and entered through the kitchen. Very abruptly, Kyouya pushed Haruhi against a counter in the spaciously large kitchen and gazed down at her, smirking in his usual shadow king smirk.

He watched her eyes widen slightly before leaning down and capturing her lips with his for a passionate kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. He smirked against her lips when she gasped in shock at the sudden kiss. He licked her lips lightly before sliding his tongue in her mouth, and exploring her mouth happily.

After a few minutes of kissing, Kyouya lifted Haruhi up and set her on the counter, and moved to stand between her legs. Haruhi's dress, a light cotton material in a soft pastel green, slid up Haruhi's legs slightly when Kyouya moved closer to her. She slid her hands up his arms, then over his shoulders before tangling in his hair and resting on his neck. She tilted her head a little to kiss Kyouya back and get a better angle. After a few seconds, she wrapped her lags around Kyouya's waist and pulled him closer to her. Haruhi pulled away from Kyouya and leaned her head back, eyes closed lightly as she breathed in, her face flushed.

Kyouya slid his lips along her jaw line and down her neck, nipping lightly at the skin then licking the bite mark afterwards as he kissed down her neck. He slid aside her dress strap and bit down on her collarbone, then sucked on the skin. When he pulled back, he admired the mark he made on her, and brought his eyes up to gaze at Haruhi, who was watching him with heavy lidded eyes, the chocolate brown orbs blazing with heat. Kyouya was sure his own eyes were the same as her, dark with need.

His head fell forward to rest heavily on her shoulder when her leg brushed over Kyouya's straining need. He let out a quiet groan and couldn't help the slight jerk his hips gave.

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise when she realized what her leg brushed against, gasped quietly when Kyouya looked at her with dark needy eyes. He captured her lips with his again, and kissed her deeply.

The loud slamming of a door behind them made the teens break apart and jump in surprise. Kyouya turned to standing in front of Haruhi, alert and on defense. Both froze when they saw Akito, Fuyumi, and Yoshio walk in. Yoshio was the one who had slammed the door, and was now glaring daggers at Kyouya, his face scarlet in fury. "Kyouya..."Yoshio nearly growled his voice low and dangerous.

Fuyumi looked at the two before quickly walking over and grabbing Haruhi's hand, pulling her down from the counter and up a set of stairs, away from her father and youngest brother. "H-Haruhi, come on, there's this new dress I want to show you, it's up in my room"Fuyumi said quickly, in a rushed voice, wanting to get Haruhi away from what was about to unfold downstairs in the kitchen.

Haruhi nodded numbly and followed the girl up the stairs and into the only daughter of Yoshio Ootori's bedroom. She watched as Fuyumi closed the door behind Haruhi and locked it before pulling her into her closet, and flipping through the dresses. Fuyumi tried to pull the stunned brunette in conversation, but was failing miserably.

Downstairs in the kitchen...Yoshio turned to glance at his second oldest son and said in short clipped words, "Akito, leave. I need to speak with Kyouya...alone" Once Akito left the room, Yoshio turned his attention back to his youngest, and walked slowly toward Kyouya. "You disobeyed me Kyouya...you went against my word...took a commoner as a lover...had an affair...ran from the church...you brought shame to the Ootori name! How could I call you my son? You disgust me Kyouya..." Yoshio spat, his words full of venom. He slowly advanced on Kyouya, backing him against the wall as he continued to insult Kyouya. "You think it's amusing, don't you? Thinking you can get away with this, don't you? Breaking off a marriage just so you can date her?"He spat, venom marring his words.

Kyouya swallowed, but kept his face expressionless as he gazed at his father. "No, I don't find it amusing. What I find amusing is how you are upset that I don't want to marry for business, but for love. Is it because you never had that choice? To marry for love? Why do you find the need for all of your children to have arranged marriages, and not have us marry those we want to? Who we know we will be happy with?" Kyouya asked, his gaze slightly heated.

Yoshio raised his hand and slapped Kyouya across the face, and watched his son's head snap back from the force of the slap. Yoshio stepped forward and snapped at Kyouya, and each word he spoke, he hit Kyouya.

"Dont you dare think you can talk to me that way! I am your father!"He yelled angrily, face red in anger. Yoshio watched in slight saticfaction when he saw Kyouya's eyes water, and tears slide down his red swollen cheeks.

"You want to first disobey me, then second talk back to me? I don't think so Kyouya. Not acceptable!"He said gripping Kyouya's arms in a bruising grip. "You didn't think there would be consequences for that? You mustn't be that bright then, or an Ootori if you thought that." He said in a low voice, and squeezed Kyouya's arms tightly when Kyouya began to struggle. "You know why I force all of you kids into arranged marriages? It's because I want my kids to be successful, achieve great things...get merits from the marriage. Ootori's stay on top, no matter what! Marrying for love? Ha. I don't care if I like Fujioka or not. I forbid this"

Kyouya winced in pain, and quickly moved away from his father when he let go of him. Glaring weakly at Yoshio, he said in a quiet voice, not giving away his pain, "Too late...I already proposed to her...she accepted" He tried to move away from his father quickly, but failed, getting hit in the face once more by his father. He cried out quietly in pain and leaned heavily against the counter, knocking down a small wine tower and shattering it on the floor next to him. He clutched his face in pain and cowered away from Yoshio in slight fear. He heard his father speak in a smooth voice, his anger and disgust barely hidden, "Get out of my sight..." The teen didn't need much more said before he took off toward the stairs and to his room, opening the door and shutting it tightly behind him.

"Kyouya?"Haruhi asked, jumping up from the couch where she was sitting nervously. She gasped when she saw his face, and rushed over. "Kyouya, are you alright?"She asked quickly, gripping his arm and missing Kyouya's wince in pain as she grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. She kicked open his bathroom door and brought him over by the sink and demanded in a quiet voice, "Take your jacket off and let me help clean you up" She knelt down to open the drawer under the sink, and pulled out a first aid kit and opened it, turning back to Kyouya frowning, "Kyouya...I can't believe you put up with this! Look what he did to you? Your face is all bruised!"

She paused to soak a towel in cold water before continuing "Why don't you tell someone Kyouya, do something about this? He can't do this to you! Its abuse!"She nearly cried, watching him wince when she put the cold towel up to his face. "Why don't you defend yourself? Fight back?"

Kyouya shook his head weakly and said in a quiet, detached voice, "I can't...I can't do anything about it" He winced at Haruhi's screeched

"Why not?"

"Because I can't! My mother died because of me! My father killed my mother, and it's my fault! He was angry at my mother for babying me, for spoiling me. He wanted me to be raised like my brothers! My mother didn't want to! They were fighting over me, and she tried leaving. My father had someone take her gas peddle out, but the guy screwed up and took the breaks out...she left...then...died" Kyouya finished in a pinched voice, turning away from Haruhi. "It's my fault she's dead...this is why I can't fight back or defend myself against him"

Haruhi watched Kyouya with pain filled eyes and touched his shoulder lightly, "Kyouya...it's not your fault...it's not...don't think that..."She said softly, and then fought to keep the hurt off her face when he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. She placed her hand on his shoulder again and turned him so he faced her again, "It's not your fault Kyouya..."She murmured, pulling him to her for a hug. She ran her hands through his hair then pulled back and led him back into his room and to his bed. She sat him down before pulling him back in for a hug. She felt his shoulders shake in effort not to cry. "It's alright Kyouya...cry...its fine..."She murmured quietly, running her hands through his hair gently.

Kyouya buried his face in her shoulder and let himself cry quietly. His body shook as he sobbed quietly. Twenty minutes later, after Kyouya finished crying, he leaned tiredly against Haruhi and slowly began to fall asleep. He heard Haruhi hum quietly, helping him fall into a dreamy sleep.

A few weeks later...

Haruhi was sitting at Kyouya's normal table waiting for him to walk back to wear he walked away to speak with Kyouya. She smiled gently when she saw him walking towards her. "Hey, ready to go?"She asked getting up and putting her books in her bag.

Kyouya nodded and held his hand out to her, and took her bag in his hand. He squeezed it lightly then looked out the window and asked the brunette smiling, "It's a nice day out...would you like to walk back to your house today?" He turned to look at Haruhi with a small smile, his glasses glinting a little in the light.

"Sure! That sounds nice!"She said smiling happily up at Kyouya. "Let's get a head start walking then" She said tilting her head and taking his hand in hers and walking out of the music room

Halfway to Haruhi's house, he paused and pulled her over to sit on a bench. "Haruhi...I have something to tell you" He murmured softly, turning to look at her. "I have to go away on a business trip...I don't know how long I'll be gone for though" He continued quietly.

"Wait...you don't know how long you're going to be gone for?"Haruhi asked squinting up at Kyouya through the sunlight. When she saw him nod she sighed and nodded. "Alright...when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" He replied taking his hand in hers and kissing it lightly. "But I'll be getting things together tonight" He sighed sadly.

Haruhi nodded and murmured "I guess it can't be helped then..." She saw him nod again then felt him get up and pull her to her feet.

He wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They continued walking to her apartment building quietly. When they walked up to Haruhi's apartment, Kyouya held Haruhi back and pushed her against the wall and watched her quietly for a second. He leaned down and kissed her, moving closer to her. He deepened the kiss, tilting Haruhi's head back and bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. A clearing of someone's throat broke the two apart and they turned, flushed to see Ranka leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a look of amusement on the cross dressers face.

Kyouya kissed Haruhi again and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you Haruhi...I'll try to be back home soon" He hugged her before pulling away and smiling. He nodded to Ranka then turned to leave, looking up at the sky.

"Come home soon..." Haruhi whispered to herself, watching the most important thing in her life leave in a limo.


	12. Chapter 10

Haruhi sighed quietly, and looked out the window. She absent mindedly tapped the window, looking out it sadly. Tamaki walked behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Haruhi? It's okay," he said softly. She turned around slowly and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I miss Kyoya….." she said softly. Tamaki sighed and hugged her from behind.

"How long has he been gone?" He asked softly.

"Almost a month" she said in almost a whimper. "I miss him more than anything…."

"Haruhi….you know he misses you too and wants to be home" he said stroking her head. "Come on, let's get you home. Aren't you supposed to be going out with Ana tonight?" he asked. Haruhi nodded slowly and looked up at him.

"Y-yeah…." She said pulling away. "I can walk today, Tamaki…"

"Nonsense. I've taken you home everyday this month, today is no exception" he said picking up her bag, pulling away so just his arm was around her shoulders.

"Okay…." She said, feeling so defeated. "Let's hurry….I want to go home and sleep before Ana comes over…"

A few hours later

"Haruhi! Are you ready?" Ana asked opening the front door.

"Knock much?" Haruhi asked grabbing a dress from the closet in the hallway.

"Shush! I don't care! Your dad won't mind anyways" she said, fixing her short, tight black skirt.

"Whatever. By the way, you look nice" Haruhi said. Ana pouted slightly.

"I don't look nice! This skirt is too short. I'm too tall" the black haired female said whining.

"Ana…you have long, thin legs, a small, curvy waist, and a womanly figure. I'm short, thin, and look nothing like a female" Haruhi said quietly. Ana looked at Haruhi and smiled.

"Yeah…I guess you're right….but with your dress….you will look sexy" Ana said happily once again. Haruhi blushed slightly.

"Ana….I'm engaged" the short brunette said motioning to the silver band with the small diamonds and amethyst in it, as well as the large diamond ring on her finger. Ana rolled her eyes, frowning a little.

"I forgot….But he's not here. You deserve a little fun" she said putting her hands on her hips, being careful of the strapless, dark purple tank-top she had on. "Can you hurry up and change? The club opens in two hours."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Haruhi said walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked shedding her uniform off.

"This twenty-one and under club" Ana said looking at her black nails. "So you won't have to worry about older guys hitting on you. Just twelve year olds." She giggled quietly. Haruhi gasped.

"Ana! That's not nice" Haruhi said walking out of the bathroom, wearing a short black dress with a silver zipper up the side. The dress hugged her small curves, making her look more womanly.

"Oh-em-geee! You look SO gorgeous!" Ana said hugging her tightly. Haruhi gasped but laughed, adjusting the thin silver straps.

"Thank you" she said softly. "I just have to grab the heels my dad let me borrow."

"Oh! Does he have anything that has like total sex appeal?" Ana asked smiling. Haruhi turned and frowned.

"Ew….I hope not…." She murmured, grossed out, opening the door to her father's room. She quickly walked to the closet and threw a pair of black stilettos at Ana before grabbing black heels with ribbons.

"Thank you!" Ana said happily, walking back into the hallway to slip the boots on. "Do you need help?" Haruhi frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not two Ana…I'm seventeen!" she said sliding the heels on before tying it ballet style around her leg. "How do I look?" she asked. Ana looked her over and smiled.

"Just throw on black eye shadow and some sexy, dark, red lipstick and you will be one hot babe" Ana said walking into Haruhi's room to put on dark purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Haruhi nodded and quickly added what Ana suggested before grabbing her purse.

"Let's go!" Haruhi said smiling, forgetting for the moment the sadness she felt from Kyoya not being there.

"Yes! There is a limo waiting for us" she said smirking. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Of course there is!" she said giggling.

Two hours later,

"Come on! We need to dance more!" Ana whined pulling on Haruhi's arm.

"I'm coming!" she said as Ana dragged her into the crowd. She sighed as Ana made her dance with her. She gasped slightly when she felt someone dancing behind her, an obviousl male figure pressed against her backside. 'What the hell? This dick thinks he can grind on me? I should slap him!' Haruhi thought angrily. She turned around, arm raised. "Hey assh-"she began as a pair of lips crash against hers.

"I'm home" a familiar voice whispered in her ear, holding her hand by her wrist. Haruhi's eyes widened as she pulled away to look at her fiancé.

"Kyoya?" she whispered.

"I'm glad you remember me" he teased stroking her hair. "You look beautiful Haruhi" he added. Haruhi smiled and turned to tell Ana but realized she was gone. "It's just you and me tonight sweetie. Your house or mine?" he asked playing with the zippers of her dress. Haruhi smiled and hugged him.

"Mine. My dad is working" she said kissing his neck. Kyoya smiled and carefully led her through the crowd and out of the club. "Where's the car?" she asked looking around.

"Car? I didn't bring a car" he said unlocking a black and silver motorcycle. "I brought this" he added. Haruhi looked at the bike and frowned slightly.

"I can't ride that…I'm wearing a dress…It'll ride up!" she protested frowning. Kyoya looked at her and licked his lips.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked getting on the bike, putting a helmet on. "I'll send a car for you" he teased setting the second helmet behind him, turning the bike on. Haruhi gasped and grabbed the helmet, putting it on. She carefully climbed onto the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around Kyoya.

"You are so pervy!" Haruhi whined.

"Thank you love. By the way...nice underwear" he said smiling. Haruhi let out a muffled shriek.

"Kyoya!"

"What? We're getting married" he pointed out.

"It's not polite to look at a lady's underwear! And nothing is going to happen until I am Mrs. Haruhi Ootori!" She said pinching his side

A few weeks later.

"What's wrong kid?" Hikaru asked gently hitting Haruhi's head. Haruhi looked up from her phone and sighed.

"Kyoya hasn't texted me more than five times this whole week. He isn't in the club and avoids me during school" she said softly.

"Maybe he's busy" Kaoru suggested.

"Or he doesn't love you" Hikaru said, still having feelings for her.

"Hikaru! That's cruel! Haruhi, you know he loves you. He probably has something going on. You know Ootori stuff" Kaoru said glaring at his twin. Haruhi nodded slowly and sighed.

"I hope so…." She said softly. She looked up as Kyoya walked in with several people behind him. He walked over to Tamaki and said something to him. Tamaki sighed but nodded. Kyoya turned and looked at Haruhi. "Oh look…he noticed me" she muttered, getting up and walking out of the room. Kyoya frowned and followed her, telling the other people to stay there.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya called running after her. She stopped and turned.

"You do remember who I am! I'm so glad" she said coldly. Kyoya frowned.

"Haruhi?" he asked touching her shoulder. Haruhi slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, Kyoya Ootori. Not after avoiding me for a week" she growled. Kyoya sighed softly.

"Haruhi, I wanted to explain that…My father found out about us sleeping together in the same bed. I don't understand why, we cuddled and had clothes on, but he got furious. Saying it was improper and it was a disgrace" he said quietly.

"You couldn't tell me? We're engaged Kyoya. Or have you forgotten?" she asked showing him the ring. Kyoya sighed.

"I didn't forget Haruhi…I swear….those people are hired to keep me away from you. My father thinks we are a bunch of hormonal teens that are jumping into each other's pants every second" he said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You still could have tried to tell me Kyoya. I deserved to know" she said crossing her arms. "I'm sick of the excuses. Of the shadow king looks I've been getting from you." Kyoya looked at her with sad eyes.

"What does this mean Haruhi?" he asked quietly, feeling heartbroken.

"Maybe we shouldn't get married….we're obviously not right for each other" she said quietly, frowning more. "You keep things from me. How can I trust you?"

"I…I-I understand" he said looking down. "Maybe we shouldn't talk anymore. Ever again…." He said wiping the few unshed tears from under his glasses.

"Okay….Here" she said taking the engagement ring off, turning her head so she didn't see him cry. Kyoya shook his head.

"Keep it…I don't want it….I won't be able to look at it again" he whispered.

"I understand. Have a good life Kyoya…." She said, the feeling just hitting her heart. 'I'm not engaged anymore….I'm not going to be Haruhi Ootori like we planned…' she thought softly, feeling tears form in her eyes. Kyoya nodded and turned around, starting to walk away.

"Bye Haruhi…." He whispered, texting for a ticket to America, hoping for the escape he needed.

* * *

_**I know! This chapter is a little rushed, but you get the gist! This chapter is sad...but I promise you will love the next! Don't hate me! **_

_**Love Emily**_


	13. Chapter 11

Six years later

Ana smiled at her best friend.

"Congrats on finally graduating law school sweetie!" she said raising her drink. Haruhi shifted on the barstool as she grabbed her drink.

"Thank you. Finally done," she said smiling brightly.

"And you have a job waiting! So what about your boyfriend?" Ana asked sipping her drink. Haruhi took a sip of hers.

"Takashi? No…he didn't get the job with me. But I think that's good. We won't fight if he doesn't work with me" she said. Ana rolled her eyes.

"I just don't get it why you're with him. You guys fight a lot" Ana said. Haruhi smiled slightly.

"He's nice though. And we have a lot in common" she protested gently hitting Ana's arm.

"Not as much as Kyoya Ootori….he was perfect for you" she said fanning herself.

"No…Kyoya wasn't….we were different. He's rich, I'm not. And you're married, so stop fanning yourself like you're hot from looking at guys" Haruhi said. Ana pouted.

"Haruhi! I know I'm married. I love Tamaki. Plus he gave me Aki" Ana said smiling. Haruhi nodded.

"How is my God son anyways?" she asked quietly. Ana quickly took out her phone and showed Haruhi the picture of the three month old baby boy.

"So adorable! He's the light of my life. Tamaki insisted that I let him have the night with the baby alone. He wanted some father-son time" she said laughing, looking at her son. "Though he doesn't look like me at all."

"He looks like you. His hair has your curls and he has your nose" Haruhi protested, feeling jealous that Ana had already started a family and she hadn't.

"You think so? You should have a baby! I want to see if it's just my baby who doesn't look like his mother or if it's everyone" Ana said ordering them more drinks.

"I can't just have a baby by myself. I don't reproduce asexually" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"You have a guy that wants to marry you. He's proposed to you six times. Even if I don't like him, he would give you a very beautiful baby" Ana said shrugging.

"No thanks. He's not the one" Haruhi said quietly.

"Who is the one Haruhi? You've turned down twenty guys, broke off an engagement and refuse the engagement of another guy" Ana pointed out.

"I want to be happy with the guy I end up with. Besides, I have to get married first before I can have a baby" she said quietly.

"Right…I forgot you are old fashioned" She said rolling her eyes. "I swear you'd like it. It's very relaxing" she added winking. Haruhi blushed slightly.

"Right…" she said smiling.

"Oh my god!" Ana said gasping. "No way!" Haruhi frowned and looked around.

"What? Ana?" she asked, confused.

"I think Kyoya Ootori is walking towards us!" she said grabbing Haruhi's arm.

"What? Where?" Haruhi asked.

"There!" she said showing her as he walked past them to a spare stool diagonal from them.

"O-oh" she said softly, looking at him, her eyes slightly wide.

"What's that look for Haruhi? You don't love him still, do you?" she asked nudging Haruhi. Haruhi blushed more and looked down.

"I don't love him…." She murmured.

"But if he came over telling you that he was sorry, you'd forgive him" Ana said. Haruhi looked up at her.

"Yes…I would…I still like him…..He's….." she said softly.

"What if he begged you? Like wanting you back. Would you let him?" she asked.

"Yes" she said softly. Ana smiled at Haruhi, happily. "But Kyoya would never beg."

"You never know…" she murmured, watching a woman walk over to Kyoya and drape her arms around his neck. He said something to the woman before getting up, removing the woman's arms. "He's walking this way" she whispered as Kyoya walked passed them, knocking Haruhi's purse off the chair. He stopped and picked it up.

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry" he said, looking at her long brown hair.

"Ah….it's….u-uh okay" Haruhi said taking it back from him.

"You should make it up to her, buy her a drink or something" Ana said smiling.

"You're right, Mrs. Suoh" Kyoya murmured motioning to the bartender. He picked up Haruhi's drink and sniffed it. "Two rum and cokes, and an appletini for her" he said pointing to Ana.

"You knew it was me?" Ana asked smiling slightly, "thanks for the drink."

"No problem Ana, and yeah I did. You look like you did in high school. Same short black hair. Haruhi was a little harder….You grew your hair out, it looks nice" he said to her. Haruhi blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you Kyoya" she said softly. Ana jumped when her phone went off.

"I'll be right back…Its Tamaki calling" she said taking her purse and walking away from the bar.

"So Ana is married and has a kid, what about you, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked taking Ana's seat as the drinks arrived.

"I'm not married….nor do I have a baby. I'm just dating someone…it's nothing serious though…" she said softly. "What about you?" Kyoya smiled at her, fixing his glasses.

"Just got out of a serious relationship. I needed to come back to Japan. America is very confusing" he said. Haruhi blinked a few times.

"You were in America? For how long? And why?" she asked

"I've been in America for the past six years. And I wanted to get my teaching degree" he said simply.

"Wait….you're a teacher?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. I taught third grade in the state of California for about a half a year" he said smiling.

"How did your father react? To you not wanting to be a doctor?" she asked. Kyoya smiled more.

"I don't know. Nor do I care. I am myself. I am doing what I want" he said smiling. "I'm guessing you are a lawyer?"

"Just graduated today actually. I start my new job next Monday" she said smiling. "And that's good Kyoya, I'm happy for you" she added, looking down.

"Haruhi? Are you jealous?" he asked quietly.

"W-what? Why would I be?" she asked quickly.

"You're jealous of Ana…." He murmured.

"No!" she said, blushing slightly.

"Ah….let me guess….She stole your yogurt…." He said smiling. Haruhi chuckled and shook her head.

"Totally" she said laughing.

"No? Hmm…let's see….she bought the same toy as you" he tried. Haruhi smiled more and laughed.

"Nope. You've been around kids for too long Kyoya…." She said smiling at him.

"I know…but besides that….is it because she has a family?" he asked touching her arm gently. Haruhi looked at his hand then looked up at him.

"Yes…." She said softly. Kyoya smiled slightly.

"Why don't you start a family?" he asked.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you need a male and a female to create a baby….but I could be wrong…." She said smiling. "And I'm only a female…well last I checked" Kyoya smiled at her.

"You don't need a man. You can get a sperm donor" he said bluntly, ignoring the fact that they were in a public bar. Haruhi blushed furiously and shook her head.

"I-I can't do that" she said softly. Kyoya looked at her, a bit confused. "I….I-I've actually…never been…." She started. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Oh! You're still a virgin" he said nodding. Haruhi let out a small shriek.

"KYOYA! Don't say it so loud! I'm twenty-four! I shouldn't be one!" she yelped quietly, hiding her face. Kyoya looked at her before bursting out into furious laughs.

"You should see your face! You're freaking out and bringing more attention to yourself than me!" he said laughing. He clutched his side from the pain. "Oh this is just too funny!"

"Asshole! It's not funny!" Haruhi said crossing her arms, realizing that she was drawing attention. "What about you?"

"I was engaged for a year. With the same girl three years before. No I am not a virgin" he said simply. "But we're done."

"Oh…." She said softly, admiring as his muscles shifted under his tight shirt. Kyoya looked at her and tilted her chin up. "Kyoya?" she whispered before his lips brushed against hers.

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"Just kiss me already" she whispered smiling slightly. Kyoya smiled and kissed her, letting all the hidden passion he locked up from their break-up. Haruhi groaned and forced his lips open with her tongue. Her hands pulled him closer to her when their tongues met and fought for dominance. Once she lost, her tongue swirled around in his mouth, memorizing every crevice of his mouth.

Kyoya pulled away from her, trying to catch his breath.

"N-now what?" Haruhi whispered looking up at him. Kyoya thought for a minute.

"Marry me" he breathed out. Haruhi gasped quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's go be like the teenagers we wanted to be Haruhi. Sneak off and get married" he said quietly. "I didn't realize it till recently, but I love you. I always have. No matter how much I wanted to deny it." Haruhi looked at him.

"Oh Kyoya….I love you too…I tried to not love you…but I couldn't. Breaking up with you was the worst thing I've ever done" she whispered. "I want to marry you. I always have."

"We won't break up ever again okay? Let's get married tonight….Like now" he said grabbing her shoulders gently.

"Yes! Let's go" she said grabbing her purse and stood up. Kyoya smiled and asked the bartender for a pen. He took a napkin and quickly wrote, 'Ana….If you ever want to see Haruhi again, you will come to the chapel three blocks north from here. OR ELSE!'

"That should do it" He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"That's cruel" she said reading it.

"So?" he asked smiling. "Do you want her to come or no?" He kissed her head gently.

"Yes I do…but can we hurry? She'll be back any minute" she said putting her hand in his back pocket.

"Okay, okay" he murmured pulling her through the crowd.

When they got there, Kyoya smiled and stopped her from getting out of his silver jeep.

"God….you look gorgeous" he said stroking her cheek. Haruhi smiled and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Right….my own wedding and I'm in jeans and a baby-doll sweater. I look _**so **_cute" she said rolling her eyes. Kyoya smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen" he said smiling.

"Shut up" she said playfully hitting him.

"You are. You're so pretty. Such a cute face. A thin body" he teased, his hand slipping under her shirt to touch her stomach.

"Kyoya! Stop it!" she said giggling. "Let's just go get this over with!"

"Ouch…get it over with?" he asked in a fake sad voice. Haruhi smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Once this is over, my body is fully yours" she whispered in his ear, in a very un-Haruhi way. Kyoya's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Oh? I see where you're going. You are such a horny little girl" he murmured.

"Kyoya! Don't say that!" she whined, blushing furious. "Perv."

"Thank you" he said picking her up. He quietly carried her into the small 24-hour chapel and set her down.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked smiling slightly at the two.

"Yes….we want to get married" Kyoya said. Haruhi nodded and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Right….I just need you to sign these papers and we can begin…." The woman said looking at the two.

"Of course" Kyoya smiled and quickly signed where he needed to and handed the pen to Haruhi. "This is the last time you will sign something Haruhi Fujioka" he murmured in her ear as she signed her name. Haruhi turned and looked at him, smiling.

"And I'm actually happy about it. Haruhi Ootori sounds much more fitting" she said happily. The woman cleared her throat and took the papers.

"Right….shall you be needing rings?" she asked. Kyoya shook his head.

"We won't be….I have other things planned" he said smiling at the woman. She nodded and turned around, walking into a back room. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Kyoya smiled.

"Well….What is your feeling on tattoos?" he asked. Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Well…I do already have one…" she began quietly. Kyoya looked at her.

"What is it? And _where_ is it?" he asked immediately, making Haruhi laugh.

"It's two roses and on my hip. Did you honestly think _I_ would have something dirty on my skin?" she asked smirking.

"I could only hope" he said. "And back to my idea, what if we get our rings tattooed on. Like matching ones" he suggested smiling. Haruhi thought for a minute before nodding.

"That'd be really cool" she said smiling.

"Of course I'll get you a real ring too. I have something special at home…well my apartment" he said.

"_Our_ apartment now Kyoya" she corrected.

"It's still in my name" he murmured poking her cheek.

"Whatever. I'll live there with you" she said as the woman walked back out to them.

"We're ready" she said looking at the two.

"Ma'am, we're both in our twenties. We aren't sixteen" he said politely to her. The woman blushed slightly and nodded quickly.

"Of course sir" she said quickly walking into the large room next to them.

"Come on….and stop flirting" Haruhi said taking his hand.

"I'm doing no such thing" he said leading her to the room.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked the two.

"More than ready" Kyoya said happily.

"Right…now let us begin…" she said as the front doors busted open.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" Ana yelled, running into the room.

"What did you tell her?" Haruhi asked looking up at him. Kyoya smiled and stroked her cheek.

"'Come to the chapel down the street before midnight or you'll never see Haruhi again.' More or less?" he stated happily.

"That's great Kyoya….scare her why don't you" Haruhi muttered looking at her.

"Haruhi? Kyoya? Oh my god! Are you guys getting married? No way!" Ana yelled.

"Ana! Quiet voice. Please?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"May we continue?" The woman asked, slightly annoyed. "We're supposed to have a wedding…"

"Yes…continue" Ana said quietly, glaring at Haruhi.

"Right…so do you…?" The woman asked looking at Kyoya.

"Kyoya….and that's Haruhi" Kyoya said motioning to Haruhi.

"Of course…so do you, Kyoya, take Haruhi to be your wife? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" the woman asked. Kyoya looked at Haruhi then the woman and nodded.

"I do" he said smiling.

"And do you, Haruhi, take Kyoya to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" the woman asked, turning to look at Haruhi.

"I do" Haruhi replied smiling brightly at Kyoya.

"If you both sign here, you'll be pronounced man and wife" the woman said setting the form on the table behind her, pulling out a pen.

"Of course" Kyoya said signing his name on the marriage form. He handed the pen to Haruhi and laughed quietly "well…I'm mistaken…_this_ is the last time you will sign it Haruhi Fujioka" he added. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"You are mistaken" she said before signing her name on her line.

"By the power vested in me, you are now man and wife" the woman said smiling. "Congratulations" she said handing Kyoya the form. Kyoya smiled and murmured a quiet thank you before turning to look at Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi Ootori" he said gently cupping her face with his hands. Haruhi looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

"Hi Kyoya Ootori" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're finally mine" he said before kissing her. Haruhi gasped slightly and leaned into him. Ana smiled and turned around to give them their privacy. Kyoya's eyes slowly fluttered shut as his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every ounce of her mouth. Haruhi closed her eyes as her tongue fought his for dominance.

"Okay…so does someone want to explain to me what happened?" Ana asked after a minute, making the newlyweds jump.

"Um…I believe we just got married" Haruhi said, her arms still around Kyoya's neck.

"We did just get married" he said kissing her forehead.

"How? Why?" Ana asked.

"Why did you marry Tamaki? You love him. Well I love Haruhi, and she loves me. It did only take us some time to realize it….but we finally did" Kyoya said turning to look at Ana just slightly.

"And it's amazing to finally be married….and to the perfect man" Haruhi said moving her arms so they were around his waist.

"To the perfect woman" Kyoya murmured kissing her cheek.

"Okay….so this was just spontaneous?" Ana asked.

"Yes…" the newlyweds said together, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay….I need to go home…." Ana said, still confused.

"We do too" Kyoya said, letting his hand brush against Haruhi's butt. She giggled and stuck her fingers in his back pocket.

"Yeah…have fun with that…" Ana said before leaving.

"We should go have some _fun_, Kyoya" Haruhi murmured, winking. Kyoya smiled and nodded.

"Of course, whatever my bride wishes" he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his car. "We'll have to get our tattoos tomorrow…no one is open."

"Right…I can wait. I could wait twenty years for a ring. Because ring or no ring, I'm yours, and you are mine" Haruhi said happily.

"You're right Haruhi…." He said setting her in her seat.

"Hey, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked quietly, making her husband look at her.

"What is it love?" he asked, feeling nervous for some reason.

"I love you" she whispered, making Kyoya smile.

"I love you too Haruhi….more than anything or anyone else" he replied stroking her cheek gently. "Now, let's go home" he added in after kissing her forehead. Haruhi looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes!" she said happily.

* * *

_**Hey lovelies! This was chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed our wedding! Did you honestly think we'd kill the series like that? NO! WARNING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMON! YA KNOW, SEXY TIME! SO BE WARNED! THIS STORY WAS RATED M FOR A REASON! **_

_**LOVE EMILY AND THE OTHER GIRL...(alexis)**_


	14. Chapter 12

**HELLO LOVELIES! Greetings from Myrtle Beach, Carolina! We are currently on vacation and enjoying the sun! (Emily's legs are bright red and hurting!) But we're still working hard on this story with you guys in mind!**

**Well this is Chapter 12! More importantly, this chapter is why this story is rated M! **

**Yes this chapter is a lemon! **

**Enjoy the sexyness!  
Love,**

**The Lobster known as Emily! **

**P.S. For all you Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fans, just wanted to let you know that we both got Build-A-Bears! Emily's is a cute cream (and SOOOO freaking fluffy!) bear with a suit named Sebastian! And Alexis got this golden colored bunny with a suit and eye patch named Ciel! Thought you guys would love that!**

* * *

Haruhi giggled as Kyoya pulled Haruhi up the stairs of his apartment complex.

"Come on! You're being slow!" Kyoya hissed looking at her.

"I can only run up the stairs one at a time. Not your two at a time" she said softly. Kyoya walked back down the stairs and pushed her against the wall and put his hands on either side of her.

"Then I'll just have to take you now" he growled, pressing his crotch against hers and grinded them together, making both of them groan.

"Y-you can't" she stuttered out as Kyoya grabbed her breasts roughly. "It's wrong"

"Then hurry up" Kyoya said before running up the stairs.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi called running up after him. She slowed when she got to his floor and looked for his door, smiling at the only opened one. She walked into the dark apartment and closed the door. "Kyoya?" she called quietly, taking her heeled boots off by the door. She began to walk towards the kitchen when a strong pair of arms trapped her against the couch. "Oh" she said softy.

"I move quickly in the dark" he murmured kissing her jaw as his finger ran over her skin under her sweater. Haruhi giggled and nodded, putting her hands on his shoulders. Kyoya smirked and carefully pulled her sweater over her head and smirked at her black and purple lacy bra. "That is so hot" he said looking at her skin, and mostly her breasts. Haruhi blushed and slowly put her hands over her breasts protectively. "No" he hissed pulling her hands back down.

"I'm sorry….it's just….my boyfriend said I had small boobs and I'm already self-conscious of their size…." She said softly. Kyoya smiled slightly and kissed her head.

"I think they're perfect. And you have a boyfriend? Haruhi we just got married and you're already cheating on me?" he asked pouting. Haruhi frowned and hit his arm.

"Asshole…I'm cheating on him by being with you" she said smiling. Kyoya smiled and leaned down to lick her neck down to her breasts. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She gasped slightly as it fell down her arms and down to the floor. Kyoya let out a groan and reached his hands up to cup her breasts.

"They are gorgeous Haruhi. They're perfect sized for my hands" he said squeezing them roughly. Haruhi let out a groan and let her head roll back. Kyoya smiled and flicked one of the small pink nipples and watched as it became hard instantly. He flicked the other and pinched the first one slightly. He leaned down and licked it with his hot tongue. Haruhi's breathing hitched in her throat as she looked down at him. Her hands intertwined with his hair and held his head against her chest as he began to suck on her nipples. She moaned when he gently bit her nipple before moving and repeating with the other.

"Oh Kyoya….please stop….it feels so good….but I want you to f-feel like this too" she moaned quietly. Kyoya paused and looked up at her.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi blushed slightly and took a deep breath.

"I want….I want to suck your cock…" she said blushing. Kyoya gasped, feeling his cheeks heat up to.

"I never thought I'd hear you, the innocent Haruhi, say that" he said laughing quietly. Kyoya smiled and carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and took off his shirt. She sat up and grabbed his belt, pulling her over to him. She quickly undid it, and yanked it off of his waist and threw it on the ground. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs, smiling at his black boxers.

"Black…" she murmured smiling.

"Were you expecting white?" he questioned as her fingers ran up his flat stomach and six pack abs.

"Never….not for the shadow king" she murmured, noticing the bulge in his shorts. "woah…" she breathed out.

"What? Have you never seen a penis before?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked up at him and blushed.

"Well…Once….my boyfriend was changing and I walked in on him by accident…" she said softly.

"Well you've never touched one" he countered happily. "I get to be your first…."

"Right….Like you're my first husband, and my first…well you are going to be my first sexual partner" she said as her fingers hooked around his boxers.

"And your last" he said softly. Haruhi looked at him and nodded smiling.

"My first, my last, and my only" she said softly as she carefully slipped his boxers down his legs. The two young adults blushed slightly as Haruhi looked at his hard member. "It's big…." She said softly.

"Thank you?" he asked quietly. 'I've been with other men in locker rooms….I didn't think I was that big….' He thought quietly to himself. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Haruhi's fingers run up and down the length and squeeze the head curiously, gasping as small drops of pre-cum dribbled down his length. She touched it with a finger and brought it to her lips before licking her finger. Her eyes went wide and she looked at him. 'Oh god….now that I'm thinking about it….if she thinks I'm big…and she's so tiny…she might not want to have sex anymore' he thought quietly.

Haruhi leaned in and grabbed his member at the middle and licked the tip slowly. Kyoya moaned loudly, making her jump.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked quickly. Kyoya shook his head furiously.

"No! Haruhi it feels so good" he murmured stroking her hair. Haruhi nodded before licking the head again. She licked from the base to the head and sucked the rest of the pre-cum off and smiled before sticking it in her mouth and bobbed her head down as far as she could, stuffing her small throat. Kyoya groaned and stopped himself from thrusting into her mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Haruhi's head continued to bob up and down, taking more of his member in her throat each time. "H-Haruhi! I can't last much longer" he moaned out.

"What?" she asked innocently. Kyoya let out a loud moan when he felt the swirling feeling in his pelvis. Haruhi gasped when the white sticky liquid squirted her face and open mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips as if she had done it before. Kyoya watched her with complete awe.

"You look so sexy while you did that…." He murmured. Haruhi smiled and wiped her forehead with her hand and licked it seductively.

"Like this, Kyoya?" she asked, her tongue licking her lips. Kyoya groaned watching her.

"You have too many clothes on. I'm completely naked" he said shoving her down in the bed forcefully and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs. He smirked slightly. "You have matching black and purple laced underwear….that is so damn hot" he hissed as his hands traced over the silk. Haruhi gasped slightly when she felt his thumb press into her most intimate part of her body. He rubbed her womanhood through the fabric and watched his new wife squirm.

"Don't tease me…." She gasped out. Kyoya nodded and carefully slipped off her underwear and threw it with her jeans and looked at her.

"It's going to hurt Haruhi…" he said softly, worried slightly. Haruhi looked at him and nodded.

"I trust you. And I know it gets better…because people wouldn't enjoy sex if it was painful" she said softly. Kyoya nodded and carefully put his once again hard member at her entrance and carefully pushed in until he reached her barrier. He reached down and took her hand and kissed her passionately as he pulled back and pushed back in, shattering her veil of innocence. Haruhi let out a soft gasp as tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi…I love you honey" he whispered, feeling his heart break. After what seemed like eternity, Haruhi squirmed slightly and looked at him.

"Move" she hissed. Kyoya looked at her with confused eyes and began to pull out slightly when he felt Haruhi's nails dig into his butt. "Not out!" the normally innocent girl growled. "Fuck me" she hissed. Kyoya looked at her with wide eyes, shocked by her orders. He nodded slowly and pushed back in fully. He slowly began to move faster and faster, deeper and deeper as he listened to her every demand. Haruhi's eyes squeezed shut as she moan out his names. Kyoya smiled and leaned down to bite down her neck as he continued to move. He let out a surprised gasp as Haruhi's hips moved with his.

The two moved faster and faster until Haruhi threw her head back and let out a scream of pure bliss as she reached her first orgasm. "Oh Kyoya!" she screamed as her hands fisted the sheets on the bed. Kyoya closed his eyes and shuddered as he orgasmed inside her. He collapsed next to her after he carefully pulled out and wiped her sweaty bangs off her face.

"Did it really hurt?" he asked softly. Haruhi turned her head and smiled at him.

"It hurt a little…." She said softly. "Hey Kyoya?" she asked softly.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked snuggling closer to her.

"When can we do it again?" she asked with a small smile.

"You want to do it again?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes! You were great!" she said giggling. Kyoya chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. You were amazing too Haruhi" he said then smiled. "Well how sore are you?" he asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Not that sore…why?" she asked with a confused look. Kyoya smiled and carefully picked her up. "What are you doing?" she asked quickly. "_Where_ are we going?"

"To the bathroom…we need a _**shower**_" he said carrying her into the bathroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.


	15. Chapter 13

_**Something BIG happens in this chapter lovelies! Enjoy! By the way, this would have been submitted right after chapter 12...but Alexis got distracted by .com ...Yes...she did write this chapter so enjoy the different style of writing!**_

_**Love Emily!**_

* * *

A few months later...

Kyouya sat at the kitchen table cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. Tamaki sat across from him, watching Kyouya silently.

"Ana just found out she's pregnant" Tamaki said softly, taking a sip of his coffee, and then set it back down on the table.

"Shh, don't talk about that with Haruhi around" Kyouya said quickly looking at the kitchen door, "She's depressed still that she can't get pregnant" He sighed sadly and murmured quietly "It kills me that it is hurting her so much" Tamaki looked at Kyouya sadly and said in a soft voice,

"You two will just need to keep trying then...but other than that, how she is doing?"

"Well...she's gained some weight...she's a bit bigger in the stomach, but well..."Kyouya trailed off." I'm just thrilled that she finally stopped throwing up. I kept asking if she had an eating disorder, but she kept denying it, saying she didn't." He sighed sighing slightly in relief. Tamaki was about to reply, but stopped when Haruhi limped into the kitchen.

"Are you alright Haruhi?"Tamaki asked concerned, watching her,

"Haruhi, love, what are you doing up? I told you to rest and id get things for you...are you still in pain?"Kyouya asked getting up. Haruhi looked at Kyouya and grimaced in pain.

"Yeah...I think it's getting worse...it feels like I'm getting stabbed, then someone's twisting the knife" She said, sounding weak and groggy. "Everything I've done or taken, hasn't worked..."She said quietly, leaning against the counter.

"Are you really sure its cramps Haruhi? Maybe it's your appendix or something" Kyouya said walking over to her, his voice concerned.

"Maybe you should take her to the emergency room just to be safe?"Tamaki asked watching them quietly.

"No...No...I should be fine in a little while...I just came out to grab a glass of water..."Haruhi said, wincing in pain and leaning against the counter heavily. Kyouya paused and watched her silently before nodding and saying turning around

"I'll grab you some" He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and went over to the sink, turning on the cold water, and then filled the cup. When he turned around again, he saw Haruhi collapse to the ground. "Haruhi!"Kyouya yelled dropping the glass, sending water and shards of glass across the kitchen floor as he rushed over and fell to his knee's next to her. "Haruhi!"He yelled, pulling her to him and shaking her slightly. "She's out cold," He said looking at Tamaki, "Give me your car keys, I'm driving her up to the hospital now" He said, his voice raising a few octaves higher. He picked her up in his arms swiftly and grabbed Tamaki's keys out of his hand. He walked quickly through the house to the front door, kicking it open. He moved her in his arms and opened the back door, sliding her carefully on the back seat, then slammed the door and got in the driver's side of the door and started it.

He arrived at the hospital not even ten minutes later, and was in the emergency waiting room not that much later, cradling Haruhi to him. "I need a doctor to see my wife...she collapsed from pain" Kyouya said running up to a man at the desk.

"What's your name son?"The man asked, bringing up something on the computer, "I can put your name on the list, and we'll get to you soon..."

Kyouya glared at the man and said in a low voice "You're going to have my wife, Haruhi Ootori, wait for medical service, when I, Kyouya Ootori own this hospital?" He gave a short laugh and said "Give me a good reason I shouldn't fire you on the spot" Kyouya held back a smirk when he saw the man swallow nervously and shake his head

"N-no sir...I'm s-sorry Mr. Ootori...I-ill have a doctor in to see your wife in a few minutes...I'll have a nurse bring your wife into a room while you wait" The man said shakily and waved a nurse over. He informed her before waving her away.

"This way Mr. Ootori" A young girl said, keeping her eyes downcast. She led them through double doors then into a medium sized room. "The doctor will see you shortly" She said, bowing and sending her curly auburn hair flying over her shoulder from the force of the bow. The girl quickly turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Kyouya set Haruhi down on the cushioned bed, and sat down next to her, gripping her hand in his lightly.

He watched Haruhi's eyes flutter open slowly, and blink, trying to focus her eyesight.

"-youya?"Haruhi asked weakly, voice groggy and eyes glassy and shadowed. "W-where are we?"

"Were at the hospital love...you collapsed in the kitchen...are you alright?"He asked softly, looking at her concerned.

"N-not really...I'm still in pain...I-it worse now..."She whispered, trying not to wince at the stabbing pain she felt. She couldn't stop the small hiss that escaped, however, or the tears that sprung to her eyes. "It hurts so much..."She said quietly, looking up at Kyouya with wide eyes.

"It's alright Haruhi...a doctor is going to see what's wrong with you in a few minutes..."Kyouya whispered, bringing his hand up to brush against her cheek lightly, and wiping away a few stray tears that fell. Both looked over at the door when it opened, and Kyouya sighed in relief when he saw it was a doctor.

"Mr. Ootori...Mrs. Ootori...what seems to be the issue today?"The doctor asked coming to sit down next to the two Ootori's, and flipping open a file and reading through it.

"Pain...in my lower stomach and side...it hasn't gone away no matter what I did or took" Haruhi said through clenched teeth. "I just want the pain to stop..."She said in a slightly begging tone, looking away from the doctor and up at Kyouya. Kyouya nodded and looked at Haruhi with soft eyes,

"I know you do love...we'll get it to go away..."He said to her, then turned his head towards the doctor."I think it could possibly be her appendix that ruptured...but I don't know...she passed out from pain a little while ago when we were in our kitchen" The man nodded and wrote something down in the file, then looked over Haruhi quietly. "Well...I'll need you to put on a hospital gown first so I can examine you closer" He said getting up and walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a light gray cotton gown. He tossed it to Haruhi and turned his back once more, getting a pair of gloves out and washing his hands. "If you could change into it, that would be fantastic Haruhi" He said over his shoulder, and then turned back, giving her privacy.

A few minutes later, Kyouya placed Haruhi's folded clothes neatly on a chair and helped Haruhi lay back down. The doctor walked over and gave the two a smile, and said, holding his hands up a little, "I just need to lift the gown up so I can take a look at your stomach, is that alright Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded slowly grimacing a little in pain again, closing her eyes.

"Hm..."The doctor hummed quietly feeling her stomach and sides lightly, trying not to cause the small woman more pain she was in.

"'Hm...' what?"Kyouya nearly growled, his concern for his wife nearly making him sick with worry.

"Well...there are two possible things that could be wrong with Mrs. Ootori here..."The doctor said, training his green eyes on Kyouya.

"...And they are...?"Kyouya asked sounding irritated and annoyed.

"Ah, right...well...she could either have a really big tumor...or a really small baby," He said then was cut off by Haruhi's near shriek of

"I'm not pregnant! It's not possible" Kyouya and the doctor both winced at the high pitched voice, but Kyouya was the one, who spoke first, turning his attention Haruhi,

"I'd rather you have the possibility of being pregnant than you having a tumor" He said dryly, eyeing her wearily.

"But seven negative tests Kyouya...it can't be possible...I can't get pregnant" She said quietly, tearing up sadly.

"I'll get a ultrasound so we can find out the real reason for her pain...how does that sound?"The doctor cut in, looking at the husband and wife with a small frown. He stood up and walked over to the door opening it, and grabbed a nurse walking by to grab a machine to wheel in the room.

No more than ten minutes later, a machine was being set up in the room, and the cool gel being spread over Haruhi's stomach. The nurse doing the ultrasound turned the machine away from the Ootori's and put the wand first over Haruhi's side, over her appendix before moving around to the front of her stomach. The blonde nurse blinked a few times, pausing, leaving the wand against Haruhi's stomach, then hit a button on the machine, freezing an image. She turned the machine towards them and said in a surprised voice.

"Congratulations...you're having twins...and um...by the looks of it...your going into labor" Kyouya and Haruhi stared at the blonde, and then looked at the screen then at each other, eyes wide.

"What the hell!"Haruhi yelled, her eyes wide, then hissed again in pain

"Don't just stand there looking stupid! Get the doctor back in the room! You just said she's going into labor!"Kyouya yelled, freaking out like the blonde idiot, Tamaki. He turned his head quickly to look at his wife, and jumped up pacing, asking Haruhi quickly "Do you want me to call your father to come up? The twins and Tamaki? Oh, my father and brothers need to come up too then...and Fuyumi...did you hear that Haruhi? Were having twins!" Haruhi glared daggers at Kyouya and said

"No shit Sherlock! I can tell were having twins! I'm going into labor right now, damnit!"She gasped again in pain, and laid her head back. "Just call who ever. And get that damn doctor back in here, and stop freaking out, damnit!" Kyouya stared at his wife in surprise, but stumbled towards the door nodding.

"R-right! I-I'll get on that! Just hold on love!"He said grabbing his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open as he ran into the hallway looking for the doctor, or any doctor for that matter.

It took fifteen minutes to find a doctor, and have Haruhi wheeled into another room. Ranka came up to the hospital twenty minutes later, and ran down the hallway pushing Kyouya aside and demanding to see his 'precious daughter' When he was told where she was, Ranka grabbed Kyouya's arm and dragged him with him down the walkway and through a set of double doors. "Daddy's here Haruhi!" He cried out, rushing to his daughter's hand. Kyouya and Ranka walked over to Haruhi's side and Kyouya took one of Haruhi's hands.

"Love...how are you holding up?"Kyouya whispered softly, brushing Haruhi's hair out of her face. "Your fathers here too "He added, looking up at Ranka then back down at Haruhi. Haruhi opened her eyes and blinked at Kyouya then at her Dad, who she gave a small smile.

"I'm in pain" She said turning to look at Kyouya again, her voice quiet. She winced and closed her eyes again, laying her head down as she had another contraction. Her hand squeezed Kyouya's hand, tightly in pain, and waited for the contraction to pass.

"It's alright Haruhi..."Ranka murmured, bended down to look at his daughter closer and give her a watery smile. Haruhi looked at her father with wide eyes, and whispered,

"I wish mom would have been able to be here...to see them born..." She looked away from him and down at Kyouya and her hand, which she was still holding tightly. She gave a slight hiss as another contraction happened.

Kyouya ignored the pain in his hand, and watched Ranka who spoke in a quiet voice; "Haruhi...I know sweetie...but she's looking down at you from Heaven...she's still with you honey...and she'll be able to see the twins born..." Kyouya watched Ranka pause and brush a few tears out of his eyes as he smiled.

The three looked at the doorway when a two nurses and a doctor walked in. "How are you feeling Haruhi?"The doctor asked walking over to the bed.

"In fucking pain. How else do you think I would be feeling!"Haruhi hissed through clenched teeth through another contraction. She squeezed Kyouya's hand tightly and laid her head back again.

The doctor chuckled lightly and nodded. "I figured that would be how you're feeling" He said then looked at the two other males in the room. He looked at one of the nurses and said "Check to see how far she's dilated?" He turned back to Haruhi and asked "How often are the contractions happening Mrs. Ootori?"

Haruhi just shook her head and glared at Kyouya, who answered for her; "Every eight minutes or so" The doctor nodded and walked to a far side of the room to wash his hands and grab a pair of gloves.

"It's alright Haruhi...just keep squeezing my hand" Kyouya murmured softly, brushing hair out of Haruhi's face. Haruhi in return, glared a little and breathed in sharply.

"Damnit" She whispered in pain."And don't you dare say it's alright Ootori!"She snapped.

Ranka watched the two for a few seconds then watched the nurse who checked to see how dilated Haruhi was, murmuring something to the doctor, who nodded and spoke back to the nurse in a hushed voice.

"I'll be right outside Haruhi!" He said quickly, slightly relieved to be leaving.

A few hours later...

"Alright Haruhi...when I say push, push...okay?"The doctor said, glancing up at Haruhi then back down.

Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes tightly, nodding. "Okay..."She said quietly, squeezing Kyouya's hand tightly.

"Okay...now push" The doctor said a few minutes later.

Haruhi nodded again and pushed, letting out a loud gasp. "Kyouya...I hate you" She gasped, squeezing his hand tightly as she pushed.

Kyouya sighed a little and whispered "its okay Haruhi...just push" he encouraged weakly. Haruhi glared at him angrily.

"I am pushing! What the hell do you think I'm doing!"Haruhi snapped, pushing again when the doctor told her to. "This is your entire fault" She cried quietly, in pain.

"Push again Haruhi...you're doing great" The doctor said softly, leaning forward. "I can just see the head of one of them...good! Once more!"

"Haruhi..." Kyouya breathed out when he heard crying of a baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said happily as he handed the infant to a nurse to be cleaned off. "You have one more Haruhi. It should be easier" Haruhi nodded and squeezed Kyouya's hand.

"You couldn't get me pregnant just once! You did it twice!" she yelled at him as she pushed again, screaming as she did so. She repeatedly pushed until she heard the second cry of another baby. Unlike the boy's cry from before, this one was a gentle sob. "It's a girl isn't it?" she said softly. The doctor turned to her with a small bloodied infant in his hands.

"You're right…it's a girl" he said before handing the baby off again to be cleaned and weighed along with her brother. Kyouya let out a quiet gasp, making Haruhi turn to look at him.

"Oh Kyouya…..you're crying…." She whispered in a gentle tone, mostly because she was exhausted.

"I have a baby girl….." he said smiling weakly. He looked at the babies before back at Haruhi, noticing she was sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You did beautiful Haruhi, you're a mommy now" he whispered as he took out his phone to tell everyone the news.

A few hours later….

Haruhi slowly blinked her eyes open when she heard Fuyumi talk from the corner.

"Oh Kyouya…he's so precious" she told her brother. Kyouya smiled and rocked the baby girl in his arms as he sat in the chair next to Haruhi's bed.

"I know right? I can't believe it…I'm a father now…" he said softly.

"Correction, you're a daddy now" Ana said leaning over him.

"K-Kyouya?" Haruhi murmured rubbing her eyes. Kyouya quickly turned to look at her.

"Hey mommy….how are you feeling?" he asked smiling at her. Haruhi smiled weakly at him.

"Like I just had two unexpected twins" she said sitting up slowly. She noticed the baby girl in his arms and looked up at him. Kyouya smiled and gently placed the girl in Haruhi's arms without her asking.

"We still have to name them love…" he reminded her smiling. Haruhi looked at him then the baby girl and said.

"Her name will be Akiri" she said looking at their infant daughter. Kyouya smiled and nodded.

"Akiri is a beautiful name for a beautiful baby….and what about Hayate for our son?" he suggested. Haruhi thought for a minute before nodding.

"Hayate and Akiri Ootori….It sounds perfect" Haruhi said smiling.

"Kyouya, Haruhi, Hayate and Akiri Ootori…." Kyouya tried as Yoshio knocked on the door, a small bag in his hands.

"I love it, love. It just sounds perfect" Haruhi said. "Oh hello Yoshio…"

"Hello Haruhi….Congratulations on the twins….Kyouya…." the older Ootori man said looking at his son. Kyouya moved closer to the bed.

"Father…." He murmured quietly.

"My dear, I hope you don't mind, but I picked up a little something for….." he trailed off.

"Akiri and Hayate" Kyouya said quickly.

"Ah yes…..for Hayate and Akiri" Yoshio finished. Kyouya took Akiri back as Yoshio set the bag on Haruhi's lap. She opened the two boxes to look at the silver ornaments in them with blue topazes in it for the twin's birthdates.

"Oh…thank you Yoshio…." Haruhi said softly. Kyouya sighed quietly when his father motioned for him to follow him into the hallway. "Here….Love I'll take my baby girl" she said quietly. Kyouya put the baby in her arms and followed his father. He walked back in a few minutes later and sighed.

"He had to leave…." He said rubbing his reddened cheek. Haruhi frowned.

"Kyouya? Did he hit you…?" she asked softly. Kyouya looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes…he did…" he said softly. Haruhi sighed.

"You can't let him do that Kyouya….he can't hit you…." She said.

"I know honey….can we please not talk about this? We just became parents" he begged quietly. Haruhi looked at his face before nodding.

"Fine….tomorrow then" she said sternly. Kyouya smiled and took her hand, kissing it.

"Of course love…." He said quietly.

"Can I hold Hayate too? I want to hold my kids together" Haruhi asked quietly. Fuyumi nodded and carefully put Hayate in Haruhi's free arm.

"Kyouya? Can you get on the bed too? I want to take a picture of the new family" His sister asked quietly. He carefully got on the bed and put his arm around Haruhi. The new parents smiled as Fuyumi took their picture.

"And now our family has begun…" Kyouya whispered in her ear.

* * *

**_So what did you think? I hope you'll love and adore the twins as much as we do! They'll be very hilarious characters when they are older! _**

**_ Love Emily and Alexis_**


	16. Chapter 14

Well...It's after midnight when this chapter is published...yay! We promise you'll love this chapter! And lovelies aren't you lucky? This chapter contains pieces from both Alexis and I! Enjoy! And thank SOULIO for commenting and making us want to write more! I hope you love this chapter!

Love Emily

P.S. Still some lovin' from Myrtle Beach!

* * *

A few months later….

Haruhi smiled and grabbed Kyoya by the arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Stop worrying about the twins. It's our party for our first anniversary…let's go dance" She protested quietly. Kyoya smiled slightly.

"Can you blame me? Our babies are only three months old" he said taking her hand. He looked down at her black strapless gown and matching gloves.

"Of course…I worry too love….but this night is special to _us_ not them" Haruhi said softly. Her long chocolate hair was up in a tight bun at the back of her head with a sparkly black flower on the side.

"You know what, you're right" he said before putting his hand on her hip and held her hand up as he danced with her slowly. He twirled her out from him then back to him as he grinded his pelvis against hers. Haruhi giggled furiously.

"Real appropriate Kyoya" she scolded half-heartedly. "Though I really l liked it" she whispered in his ear as his mouth attacked her neck while they danced. He licked her neck and sucked on the base of her collarbone. Haruhi let out a gasp and closed her eyes for a second. "You're going to leave a mark"

"I have a gift to cover it" he murmured licking the small red mark.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"After. When we're done dancing" he repeated before standing her up straight and kissed her gently. Haruhi gasped quietly when his tongue touched her lower lip. She eagerly opened her mouth and met his tongue half way. He groaned slightly when their tongues fought for dominance, which he won, as usual.

"Uh-hum" Kaoru murmured clearing his throat, breaking the couple apart. "The song has been done for thirty seconds." Haruhi blushed slightly and took Kyoya's hand.

"O-oh….really?" she asked noticing people were looking at them. "Thanks Kao…." She added before pulling him back to the table. She gasped. "K-Kyoya?" she asked softly. Kyoya looked up and frowned.

"What is it love?" he asked quietly. Haruhi pointed at the tall dark haired man in a suit that walked in with two other men. "Oh….my father" he murmured looking at him.

"Well….why don't you go say hello?" she suggested softly. Kyoya nodded slowly before going to say hello to his father. Haruhi picked up the skirt of her dress and walked to the bar. She sat down next to a young blonde that wasn't familiar to her.

"Oh sorry! Did I hit you?" the blonde asked turning to look at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all" she said looking at the mysterious blonde. "So are you here for the bride or the groom?" The blonde smiled slightly.

"I'm not supposed to actually be here….but I would be here for the groom" she admitted.

"Why aren't you supposed to be here?" Haruhi asked. The blonde smirked slightly.

"To tell you the truth….I'm the groom's ex-fiancé before he married that brunette bitch" she said laughing. "You?" she asked. Haruhi frowned slightly.

"I am that brunette bitch he married" she said slowly. "Haruhi Ootori" she said extending her hand. The woman frowned and shook her hand.

"Allison….Allison Fletcher…" the blonde said.

"So you're the girl he was dating and left before he came for me" Haruhi said smirking. Allison scowled.

"We were engaged to be married" she said. "And guess what bitch, I was his first. We took each other's virginity" she retorted. Haruhi felt her anger flare.

"Well I have two kids with him. And guess what _sweetie_ I have his mother's ring on my finger" Haruhi said showing her the gold ring with the amber stone that was a gift to Haruhi after the twins were born. "Are you the two hundred-nineteenth Ootori wife? I didn't think so. You weren't good enough for him. I heard about you…you slept with three other guys….He probably didn't want all the STD's you probably have" Haruhi said smirking. Allison scowled and crossed her arms.

"I heard about you too….you're the whiney little drama queen who over-reacted about something with his father. I guess you weren't as mature as he wanted" she shot back. Haruhi grinded her teeth angrily.

"Whore" she hissed.

"Baby" Allison shot back.

"Slut" Haruhi growled.

"Fucking little prissy bitch" Allison yelled grabbing her drink and tossing it into Haruhi's face. Haruhi let out a small shriek and wiped the alcohol off her face with her glove before getting up and pushing through the crowd that had formed. "Yeah I didn't think you could take real insults! Fucking baby!" Allison yelled over the cheers of men who enjoyed the cat fight. Haruhi kept pushing through the crowd until she ran into Ana.

"What the hell happened?" Ana asked angrily grabbing Haruhi by her shoulders.

"Kyoya's fucking ex! She's such a bitch! And she threw her drink at me!" Haruhi said furiously. Ana took off her gloves and handed them to Haruhi.

"Hold these…real women need to chat" she growled before pushing through the crowd Haruhi just came from.

"Ana! Hold on!" Haruhi called running after her. "Ana please don-" she broke off as Ana shoved the blonde into the bar.

"You like picking on people who are smaller than you? Pick on someone your own size. How about me" Ana said. Allison smiled slightly.

"You had your friend come fight for you?" She asked looking at Haruhi. Ana's lip twitched slight before she pulled her right arm back and sucker punched the blonde. "Watch your _pretty _face. You might get punched" She said pulling her fist back. Haruhi and several other people gasped at Ana's action. Ana walked back over to Haruhi and took her gloves back. Slipping them on, Ana smiled happily as Allison stumbled to her feet, her cheek swollen and bleeding. "Shall we go back to dancing? Your husband might be swarmed with women wanting to dance" Ana said in her normal tone. Haruhi blinked a few times in surprise and shock.

"You just….you just hit her" She said to her best friend. Ana turned and looked at her with a confused look.

"Yeah? I did" she said simply.

"You just hit another woman!" Haruhi said, fighting to keep her mouth from hanging open.

"Yeah….so?" Ana asked as Tamaki walked over.

"Hey! Did you ladies get to see the cat fight that just went on? I couldn't get through the crowd" he said smiling slightly. Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki, her mouth still hanging open slightly.

"Yes! Ana punched Kyoya's ex in the mouth!" she said. Tamaki looked at Ana with a raised eyebrow before laughing.

"Really? That's so cool! I wish I could have seen it! You must have been pretty bad ass honey!" he said. Haruhi gave the Suoh couple a shocked expression.

"Am I the only one who is in shock?" She asked.

"Yes" Ana and Tamaki replied together. Haruhi frowned and scowled before storming away from them. She saw Kyoya standing over by the window rubbing his cheek and walked over.

"Kyoya?" She asked touching his shoulder. The raven haired man jumped and looked down at her.

"Oh! Hey…did you get something to drink?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Sort of….You're slutty, bitchy, fucking obnoxious, whore of an ex fiancé threw her drink at me" she said frowning. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Allison? She's here?" He asked frowning.

"Why does it matter if she is here or not, _Kyoya_?" Haruhi asked narrowing her eyes. Kyoya smiled slightly.

"No…it doesn't matter if she is here. I'm just surprised. She lives in New York City, the United States" He said touching her cheek. "You're my wife remember?" Haruhi sighed and relaxed into his touch.

"I know…I'm just upset from her…." She said before noticing that his cheek was bright red. "What happened…? Kyoya, why is your cheek red?" Kyoya paused and looked away, making Haruhi frown even more. "Oh God…He hit you….didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes he did…" Kyoya said quietly. Haruhi crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Kyoya! You can't let him rule over you! You are an adult" She protested.

"What do you want me to do Haruhi? Hit him back?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked up at him.

"Can you?" she asked. Kyoya looked down at her and sighed quietly.

"I suppose I can" he murmured.

"Then do it! I don't like seeing you being patronized" she said. Kyoya nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure…." He said quietly.

"If he says something rude, you have to stand up for yourself" she said quietly. Kyoya nodded again.

"I can do that…" he said. "Come on…we should get back to _our_ party" he said taking her hand. Haruhi nodded and moved closer to Kyoya as she watched a few people look at her, murmuring.

"Ah….Haruhi-kun…I was wondering where you were" a low voice called from behind. Haruhi turned quickly and looked at her father-in-law.

"Oh….hello Ootori-san…." She said quietly.

"This party is beautiful my dear. You did a good job planning" he said kissing her hand. Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Actually Ootori-san, it was Kyoya" she said giving her husband's hand a gentle squeeze. Yoshio Ootori laughed loudly.

"My son? That's impossible….Kyoya is not capable of doing that" he said laughing. "A pleasant joke Haruhi-kun." Kyoya frowned slightly. Haruhi looked at Kyoya's father.

"A pleasant joke to you maybe" She muttered frowning deeply. She turned to Kyoya and looked at him almost expectedly.

Kyoya sighed as he looked at Haruhi, then at his father.

"That's very rude of you father…I hold more power of the Ootori company's than you do, and I have more than enough money to buy the company out from under your feet….and watch you fall" Kyoya said in a low voice, hinting anger. Yoshio looked at his son in shock, caught off guard at his youngest son's reaction to his 'joke'. He recovered and said in a tight, controlled voice,

"Kyoya…what the hell has gotten into you? You do not speak to me that way." Haruhi looked at Kyoya then at Yoshio with wide eyes, not liking the conversation so far.

"I don't care. I'm sick of the way you're talking to me. You're always…._always_ talking down to me like I haven't accomplished anything in life! Well I'm sick of taking your shit!" Kyoya said stepping away from Haruhi and towards his father. Yoshio stared at Kyouya with narrowed eyes, his face turning red in anger. He stalked towards Kyouya slowly, and took slight joy in the way some of Kyouya's confidence faded as he drew closer to him.

"You do _not_ speak to me that way, ever" Yoshio growled in anger, raising his hand threateningly. "I don't give a rat's ass whether or not you like or don't like how I treat you. You are going to listen to me because I am your _father_" Yoshio said furiously and slapped Kyoya, hard, across the cheek. Kyoya stumbled back at the impact, and looked at his father with wide eyes before narrowing them and stepping forward again swung, slapping his father hard across the face, knocking him down. Kyoya stood over his father and glared down at him, and said in a cold voice,

"Don't you _ever, __**ever, **_come near me or my family again. You're a filthy piece of shit and I don't want my family to be around you and your asshole ways." Both Yoshio and Haruhi looked at Kyoya with wide eyes. Kyoya turned his back to the two, his anger fuming. A bodyguard helped Yoshio to his feet and away. Haruhi walked to Kyoya and touched his shoulder.

"Kyoya?" she asked quietly. Kyoya sighed heavily and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"That was amazing. I'm so proud of you" she said hugging him. Kyoya hugged her back and sighed quietly.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes….you got your point across…" she said softly.

"I hope so…" he murmured. Haruhi looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"Kyoya? You did it…you stood up to your father….And you know what? I love you" she said softly.

"Thank you Haruhi…I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you…I love you too…" he said quietly. "Happy anniversary love…."

"Happy anniversary Kyoya…this was an amazing first one…I can't wait for the sixty more to come," she whispered smiling brightly.


	17. Chapter 15

Yeah...I've noticed I've posted more chapters in the past week than normal...Its because I love you guys! This chapter is okay...not much goes on...And this is kind of a songfic chapter! The song is Yeah! x3 by Usher...it's random so...enjoy?

Love Emily (Who once again is burned to a crisp and served with your choice of french fries, cole slaw, or mac 'n' cheese...)

_**BY THE WAY! Sadly, Alexis's story Letters Written in Ink will no longer be published due to loss of interest? I'm not even sure...but yeah...**_

* * *

A year and a few months later….

Kyoya sighed as he flipped the page of his book as he was reading. He looked up over the book at the now sixteen month old twins playing on the floor in front of the couch. He went back to his book then frowned and looked back on the twins.

"Haruhi? Come here" he called to Haruhi, who was working on his laptop in the kitchen. Haruhi looked up and set the laptop aside before getting up and walking into the living room. She sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at him.

"What is it?" she asked touching his hair. Kyoya looked at the twins and nodded towards them.

"Watch them," he said quietly. Haruhi looked at their children silently and smiled slightly when Hayate used the coffee table to help himself stand up. He looked up at his parents with his wide, innocent chocolate eye. He used his small, slightly chubby hands to push his straight brown locks from his eyes.

"Come on Haya," Haruhi said happily, using Hayate's nickname. Hayate smiled before starting to stumble towards his parents, walking for the first time. Kyoya leaned forward and grabbed Hayate when he walked over.

"Good job Haya! You did so well!" Kyoya said smiling brightly. Haruhi smiled and watched Kyoya tickle and kiss their son. 'He's changed so much since high school….he is so loving and kind now,' Haruhi thought smiling.

"You did so great sweetie" Haruhi said tickling the boy's stomach. She turned to look at Akiri with a smile. "What about you little girl? Are you going to walk Akiri?" Akiri looked up from the pink lamb given to her by Kyoya. Her silver eyes widened as she tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Guess not love…" he murmured smiling. "Eventually she will…it can happen anywhere from ten months to twenty months." Akiri smiled as she sucked on the lamb's head.

"Daddy!" she said after a minute. Kyoya gasped and looked down at her.

"W-what the?" he asked quietly. Haruhi smiled slightly and giggled.

"Akiri just said her first word!" She gushed. Akiri looked at them with an innocent smile, not knowing what they were talking about. "'Kiri? Who's this?" she said pointing to Kyoya.

"Daddy!" she said giggling. Haruhi clapped happily

"You're such a smart little girl, baby girl" Kyoya praised smiling. Haruhi got up and kissed Kyoya's head before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey love?" Haruhi called from the kitchen.

"What?" he asked setting Hayate on the floor. He stood up and walked into the kitchen after her, only after making sure the kids would be okay alone for a minute.

"Ana and Tamaki want to go out tonight" she said turning to look at him. Kyoya frowned slightly.

"Are you sure you want to leave the kids alone? This would be the first time…" he said wearily.

"I know, but don't you want to drink a little?" She asked touching his shoulder gently. "They'll be fine…you handpicked the nanny then fired him and picked a better one. You trust her…" she added. Kyoya sighed quietly but nodded.

"Okay…I guess you're right…." He said slowly, looking at her. Haruhi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know I'm right…" she said softly. "Now come on, let's go get ready. We have to show up the Suoh's" she added. Kyoya nodded and followed her as she began to walk into the living room. The two put the twins into the playpen before going upstairs.

A few hours later

"Why is Kyoya all crabby?" Ana asked, stretching her long legs as the guys went to get drinks. Haruhi sighed and ran her hands down her skinny jeans.

"He didn't want to leave the twins alone…" she said softly.

"Just for a few hours?" Ana asked quietly.

"It was the first time we've left the twins home…since well the party…and they were in the room next to us" She said softly. Ana nodded slowly.

"Aww….he's so attached to them…wait till they're like going to college…" She said smiling. Kyoya touched Haruhi's shoulder when he returned with her drink. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you love. What did you get me?" she asked moving so he could sit next to her. He sat down and handed her the dark pink drink.

"A strawberry daiquiri. Your favorite" he said smiling as he sipped his rum and coke. Haruhi looked at his drink.

"What are _you_ drinking?" she asked. Kyoya smiled and handed it to her. She sipped it quietly and giggled. "Rum and coke! Like always!" she added smiling.

**A-Town's Down!  
Yeah, ok, Ush Ush Ush  
Let's go!**

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
(Let's go!)

"Well I figured you'd latch onto my drink so I didn't get a scotch" he explained stroking her hair as he waited for her to hand it back. He rolled his eyes as he watched her hold it tightly. Tamaki smiled slightly at Kyoya and handed his friend his drink. "And I figured you wouldn't give it back. Thank you Tamaki" He added smiling.

**Up in the club with my homies  
Tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key  
'Cause you know how it is  
I saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me  
From the game she was spittin' in my ear  
You would think that she knew me  
So we decided to chill**

Haruhi rolled her eyes and finished the two drinks before standing up.

"Come on Kyoya! Let's go dance!" Haruhi whined tugging at his hand. Kyoya stood up slowly and nodded.

"Of course my love" he said pulling her onto the dance floor and pulled her against him.

**Conversation got heavy  
She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow  
(Watch out, watch out!)  
She was saying, "Come get me"  
(Come get me)  
So I got up and followed her to the floor  
She said, "Baby, let's go"  
When I told her I said**

Yeah, yeah  
Shorty got down on me and said, "Come and get me"  
Yeah, yeah  
I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah, yeah  
Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah, yeah  
Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin'

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Haruhi giggled and put her arms around his neck, her breasts pressing into his chest.

"I love this song!" she said giggling as she sang along with the song. Kyoya smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. 'She looks so smoking hot…' he thought as he worked his mouth down her face to her neck.

**So she's all up in my head now  
Got me thinkin' that it might a good idea to take her with me  
'Cause she's ready to leave  
(Ready to leave)  
Now I gotta keep it real now  
'Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty  
But that just ain't me, hey**

Kyoya let out a small groan as Haruhi gasped and pushed herself closer to him, the bottom of her shirt riding up to reveal her once again flat stomach. 'She's getting turned on…that means I'm getting sex tonight! Score!' he thought with an extremely happy smile.

**'Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me  
The way she gettin' low, I'm like, "Yeah, just work that out for me"  
She asked for one more dance  
And I'm like, "Yeah," how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said**

"You won't be like normal right? The one dance and done thing?" she asked, perfectly aware that the swell of her breast were popping out of her low cut shirt. Kyoya looked down at her breasts and groaned slightly.

"I'm not even sure I'm going to be able to let you go" he murmured kissing her collarbone.

**Yeah, yeah  
Shorty got down on me and said, "Come and get me"  
Yeah, yeah  
I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah, yeah  
Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah, yeah  
Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin'**

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
(Hey, hey Luda!)

Haruhi smiled brightly and ran her hands under his shirt.

"You look so sexy" she murmured looking at the tight black shirt he was wearing and the tight dark blue jeans. "It makes your package look big," she added looking down.

"You think it's small?" he asked frowning slightly. Haruhi giggled and shook her head.

"No I didn't…it makes it look even bigger. And is making me even more hot" she hissed in his ear.

**Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous  
and rowl! These women all on the prowl  
If you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow  
Forget about game I'm a spit the truth  
I won't stop till I get 'em in their birthday suits  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes  
Then bend over to the front and touch your toes**

Kyoya gasped slightly when Haruhi turned in his arms and bent over to touch her toes like the song said. He looked down at her and blushed slightly at the men that happened to notice Haruhi. They whistled when she stood up and flipped her hair back.

"Oh….Dear…God" he hissed moaning. "You are a tease. I can't take much more…we need to find the bathroom…I need your body right now" he hissed. Haruhi giggled and nodded, pulling her shirt a little lower.

"Of course love!" She said as her hand drifted down his jeans close to his member that was twitching in his boxers. He groaned again and pushed her into one of the bathroom stalls before locking it without haste.

**I left the Jag and I took the Rolls  
If they ain't cuttin' then I put 'em on foot patrol  
How you like me now?  
When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand  
Let's drink, you the one to please  
Ludacris fill cups like double D's  
Me and Ursh once more and we leaves 'em dead  
We want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say**

Yeah, yeah  
Shorty got down on me and said, "Come and get me"  
Yeah, yeah  
I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah, yeah  
Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah, yeah  
Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin'

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Take that and rewind it back  
Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back  
Ursher got the voice make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back  
Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back  
Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go


	18. Chapter 16

** BATMAN! **

**Lol! Just kidding! Sadly, we're back in New York...with the sucky weather! But that doesn't stop us (Emily) from still writing! Enjoy this chapter, it's a lot better than the previous one...that one was just...BAD! **

**You'll like this one!  
Love**

**Emily!**

* * *

A few years later

"Haruhi? I'm home" Kyoya called setting his briefcase on the table by the front door. He walked further into the apartment and frowned. "Haruhi?" He called a little louder. He once again frowned when there was no response. He walked down the long hallway to peek into their joint study. "Where the hell is she?" he thought. He checked in their room and noticed it was dark. 'The twins are asleep…but where is she?' he thought. He was about to walk out of the room when he noticed the on-suite bathroom door was cracked open slightly, the faint light shining through. "Haruhi?" he called softly as he gently pushed the door open.

Haruhi jumped slightly but kept her hands on the sink. She looked up at him with a puzzled look before managing a small smile.

"Hi…how was work?" she asked weakly. Kyoya walked over to her and looked at her.

"Fine…how are you? You look sick" he said quickly. Haruhi laughed softly and shook her head.

"I'm fine now…but Kyoya…" she began softly.

"What? What is it Haruhi?" he asked. She smiled and put her finger over his lips.

"I think I'm pregnant…." She said quietly. Kyoya's silver eyes went wide with shock. He pulled her hand away from his mouth to hold in his hands.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" he asked quietly. Haruhi nodded and pointed to the sink. Kyoya looked in the sink and looked at the four plastic wands, each showing a pink plus sign. "Woah….How in God's name did you have enough pee for four tests?" he asked looking at her, making the petite brunette giggle.

"I drank six water bottles" she said happily. "Oh Kyoya, we're going to have a baby!" She added excitedly.

"Now Haruhi, I don't want you to give your hopes up now that we're sure you can get pregnant. I want to schedule an appointment tomorrow and make sure" Kyoya replied calmly. 'Oh my God! We're going to have another baby!' his mind yelled happily, ignoring what he just said. Haruhi nodded furiously and giggled.

"Yes sir!" she said smiling. "I can't believe it! Three years ago we were expecting but not expecting Hayate and Akiri, and now we might be expecting our third child!"

"I know….but it could be like last time but you think you're pregnant but you aren't" he said quietly. Haruhi looked at him, her eyes wide and shiny. "Oh Haruhi…please…please don't cry…" he added but sighed when tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't say that Kyoya…." She whispered.

"No love, I didn't mean it as you aren't pregnant. I meant it as you could be but we're not sure" he said touching her cheek gently, wiping her tears away.

"I think I am….I just feel it" she said touching her stomach. Kyoya nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Its mother's instincts" he murmured, giving in so he wouldn't hurt her anymore. "Come on, let's go watch a movie and get take out" he suggested.

"Can we get Chinese food?" she asked taking his hand. Kyoya smiled and kissed her nose.

"Of course, I'll get you six dumplings instead of three" he said. Haruhi smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay" she said smiling.

The next day….

"Are you excited?" Haruhi whispered as the two sat in the waiting room full of pregnant couples waiting like they were.

"Of course I am…Why wouldn't I be?" Kyoya asked taking her hand. Haruhi was about to reply when a nurse came out.

"Haruhi Ootori?" she called. Haruhi grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Hurry" she said to Kyoya before walking towards the nurse. Kyoya smirked and followed behind her.

"Right this way you two," the nurse said smiling and led them to a large empty room. "The doctor will see you in a minute. Please change into this gown" she said motioning to the folded garment on the table before closing the door. Kyoya sat on the chair next to the bed and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked setting her purse down on his lap.

"You're cute" he stated smiling. Haruhi stared at him with a blank expression and sighed.

"You're horny" she said shaking her head.

"Am not!" he protested.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I do this?" she asked unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time. Kyoya licked his lips and looked away for a second, before looking back at her.

"No…I don't mind" he said quietly. Haruhi smirked slightly, knowing she was winning.

"Great, I was worried there" she said carefully folding the light blue blouse and set it on the table. She slipped off her heels and set them under the chair. Kyoya's eyes widened as her hands reached for her black pencil skirt and unbuttoned it. He licked his lips once more as she slid the skirt down her legs. She folded it neatly on top of her blouse and went to go grab the gown.

'Holy shit! I know she's hot…but control your urges Kyoya! You are in a doctor's office! When did you become such a perv?' His mind yelled as he crossed his legs, for obvious reasons.

'But she looks so amazing! Thin body, beautiful face and smile, small but noticeable curves…how can you not be so excited? My wife is sexy' another part of his mind argued. Kyoya groaned quietly.

"Won't you just shut up!" he said, not registering that he said it aloud. Haruhi turned quickly and faced him, the gown half on.

"What? Why are you telling me to shut up?" she asked frowning. She quickly put the gown the rest of the way on and tied it before putting her hands on her hips.

"No! I didn't mean you love! I meant…my mind…" he murmured. Haruhi looked at him, now with a puzzled look.

"Your mind?" she asked slowly. "Kyoya, are you feeling okay?" she asked walking over to feel his forehead. "You don't have a fever…" she added.

"I'm fine…" he said quietly with a small sigh. "I was arguing with myself in my mind…" he admitted. Haruhi looked at him once more before laughing.

"Wow….Kyoya…that's just silly" she said covering her mouth with her hand as she sat on the bed, laughing still. Kyoya was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. "C-come in" Haruhi stuttered out, laughing still. Kyoya looked up as a young female doctor walked in with an ultrasound machine.

"Mrs. Ootori?" She asked looking at Haruhi, then to Kyoya.

"Haruhi is fine" Haruhi said smiling. The doctor smiled and nodded at Haruhi before looking at Kyoya.

"Ah….Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori" he said shaking her hand.

"Shizume, Shizume Itou," the doctor replied smiling. "So Haruhi, you're here to see if you are pregnant right?" She asked looking at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded eagerly.

"Yes ma'am! I want to know how far along I am too" she replied smiling brightly. Shizume nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you are so excited" Shizume replied hooking up the machine. She put the gel on the counted and walked over to Haruhi. "Let me know if you feel any pain" she said as Haruhi lay down and she rolled up the dress to reveal Haruhi's stomach. She felt around with her gloved fingers and smiled. "Well…I believe I feel something…but we'll use the machine to double check." Haruhi looked over at Kyoya.

"Did you hear that? She thinks she felt something! Or someone!" Haruhi said happily.

"It could be lunch, piggy" he retorted taking her hand. Shizume smiled and squirted the gel onto Haruhi's stomach, who squirmed a little from the coldness.

"Sorry about that" Shizume said quietly.

"No problem…" Haruhi said smiling slightly. Shizume put the paddle on top of the gel and wiggled it around. Haruhi squeezed Kyoya's hand as she watched. Kyoya gasped quietly when he saw a small figure.

"There is your baby Haruhi, Kyoya…Haruhi, you are about two months pregnant…" Shizume said freezing the frame. "There is its head and hand" she added pointing out the parts.

"Can we see if it's a boy or a girl?" Haruhi asked softly, in fear she'd start crying.

"Not yet….A few more months. But I recommend you take vitamins and don't overdo yourself," Shizume said printing off the picture. Kyoya nodded and kissed her hand.

"I'll make sure she does…" he said looking at the screen. "That's my baby…." He said softly to Haruhi. Shizume smiled slightly.

"I'll let you get changed Haruhi….Please make another appointment in about two to three months for a check-up" She said before excusing herself. Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"Oh my God! We're having another baby! And in seven months!" Haruhi said starting to cry. Kyoya smiled as he began to cry too.

"I know! It's our third! We have Ana and Tamaki beat now" he said smiling as he took out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Haruhi asked trying to lean over.

"Your father" he replied dialing the number and putting it on speaker phone. The two waited patiently as two rings went by.

"Hello?" Ranka asked before the third ring.

"Dad?" Haruhi asked smiling. "Are you sitting down?"

"Uh yeah…I'm having some coffee…Why?" Ranka asked, worry starting to seep into his voice.

"I'm pregnant!" Haruhi nearly yelled excitedly.

"WHAT? No way!" Ranka yelled. "You aren't kidding right?"

"No sir….we just got the picture of the baby," Kyoya added in. Haruhi giggled.

"I'm about two months pregnant!" she said.

"Oh my! I can't believe it! That's so great honey! You have to show me the picture when you aren't busy! I want to show the guys at work! They will be so excited!" Ranka said laughing now. "I have to go now honey! I have some stuff to do! Talk to you soon! Love you both, bye!" he said before hanging up.

"He just rushed to get rid of us…" Haruhi said pouting.

"He has someone over…." Kyoya stated. Haruhi frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked crossing her arms.

"He said he had some 'stuff' to do. Your father is never that secretive about his 'stuff,'" Kyoya explained. Haruhi got up and thought for a minute.

"Ah well! I'm just so excited!" She said before quickly getting dressed. "I think this good news deserves ice cream!" She declared, grabbing her purse. Kyoya stood up and nodded.

"I figured as much…" he murmured taking her hand. "Let's go get the beautiful, pregnant woman some ice cream" he added.

"The baby and I want three scoops! Bubble gum, mint, and strawberry!" She added. Kyoya hid his face of disgust at the three choices.

"Okay…you could get five if you wanted…" he murmured smiling slightly. "By the way, Haruhi? There is something I want to talk to you about…." He added softly. Haruhi snapped out of her creamy fantasy to look at him.

"Oh? What is it love?" She asked softly. Kyoya looked at her in the eyes and took a deep breath before saying,

"I think I want to go back to college to be a doctor…" he said softly.

* * *

**Soo? What did you think? How will Haruhi react to Kyoya's statement? Will he be able to handle it? Will she be able to handle it? And what about the baby? Boy or girl? Or demon?...No...Just kidding...the baby is human...**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry for being so lazyy! Summers made me very lazy! **

**Well here's chapter 17! Hope you enjoy and comment! **

**Love Emily**

* * *

A few months later….

"So Kyoya's a doctor now?" Ana asked tilting her head. Haruhi sighed and drank from her water bottle since Kyoya refused to give her coffee.

"Yeah….Nearly killed himself doing the online college…and in seven months too…" Haruhi replied sighing as Kyoya walked into the kitchen quickly grabbing papers from the counter by the coffee pot.

"Hey birthday boy! Are you going to be on time tonight…Haruhi took a lot of time to cook everything" Ana scolded. Kyoya took a sip from his coffee and smiled.

"Of course I will be. I'm getting out early so I can be with my very pregnant wife before everyone else comes over" He replied kissing Haruhi's cheek.

"That's cute….so how does it feel to be a year older Kyoya?" Ana asked. Haruhi smiled and took his hand in hers as she waited for his answer.

"I'm thirty now….I have two five year olds, another one that's due any day now and a beautiful wife. I have to say, it feels amazing" he said setting his coffee down on the table. "Now excuse me ladies, I have to get to work." He walked over to the front door to slip his shoes on and get his briefcase with his paperwork.

"Don't be late please…." Haruhi said walking over to him. She put her hands on her large stomach as she looked up at him.

"I promise I won't be late. I'm leaving at four. I'll be home at four thirty and the party starts as six" he said putting his hands over hers. "Call me if anything happens okay. I'll be at the hospital if anything does" he said quietly. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"I hope it doesn't…it's your special day" she said laughing. Kyoya smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I hope it does. It'll make my special day much more special" he said tilting her chin up to kiss her before pulling away. "Hey Ana? On the counter behind the knives is Haruhi's vitamins…can you make sure she takes it please? She tried hiding it from me" he called before looking at Haruhi with a crooked smile. Haruhi gasped.

"Kyoya! You're an asshole!" She yelped. Kyoya smiled more.

"Thank you. Now I'll see you later love" he said before leaving. Haruhi watched as he got into the car and left with a small sigh.

"Bye love…" she said softly before walking into the kitchen.

"Damn that thing is huge" Ana said looking at the large vitamin she placed on the table. Haruhi got a glass of water and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think I try hiding it?" she asked before popping the pill into her mouth and drank almost the full glass of water. She sighed again and sat on a chair.

"By the way, I just wanted to tell you that before your baby comes, it's a fat ass" Ana said smiling. Haruhi gasped and frowned.

"My baby isn't fat! I'm just small!" She whined.

"Yeah but you look like you're going to fall over when you walk!" Ana said laughing. Haruhi pouted and muttered something under her breath as Aki, Hayate and Akiri all came running downstairs. The two five year old twins stood close to their mother, protectively.

"What happened?" Aki asked looking at his mother. The miniature, six year old Tamaki crossed his arms as he looked up at Ana.

"She called my baby fat" Haruhi pouted.

"Auntie!" the twins chorused, turning to glare at their 'aunt.'

"Momma!" Aki scolded as well. Ana smiled and hugged Aki tightly.

"I can't help it sweetie! Your Auntie's tummy is huge" Ana said kissing her son's head repeatedly. Aki shoved at her arms and got out of her grip.

"It's still not nice momma!" Aki added, his blonde hair sticking every odd way from his mother's embrace.

"Mommy isn't fat Auntie! She's smaller so the baby just looks big!" Akiri said quietly, sounding older than her actual age. Ana sighed and put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay! She's not fat…." Ana said sighing dramatically, "her baby is" she concluded smiling brightly.

"Auntie!" The twins yelled.

"Momma!" Aki scolded. The five looked at each other before starting to laugh.

A little while later.

"Ready to cut your cake?" Haruhi asked as her and Kyoya stood alone in the kitchen as everyone else was chatting in the living room.

"I don't really like cake…but yes" Kyoya muttered putting his hands on Haruhi's waist, stopping her.

"Kyoya…come on…let me go…people are waiting…" Haruhi said softly.

"They haven't even noticed that we're gone…besides, it's my birthday…I just want one kiss" Kyoya murmured ducking his head to capture Haruhi's lips. She sighed and gave into the kiss after a minute.

"Oh! Sorry!" Fuyumi said walking into the kitchen then walked back out. Haruhi pulled away quickly and turned to hide her blush.

"Go out there….I'll bring your cake" she said quickly. Kyoya frowned but nodded, mentally yelling at his sister.

"Okay…" he said before walking into the dining room, glaring at Fuyumi.

"I said I was sorry!" she said pouting. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said leaning back in his chair. He didn't move when he heard Haruhi walk up behind him. She leaned over him to set the cake down, her breast brushing his shoulder. Kyoya's body went stiff when she smiled and pulled back. She kissed his cheek as everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday.' Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and squeezed it as he was about to blow out the candles when he felt Haruhi gasp.

"oh…" she said almost silently. Kyoya turned and looked at her then at the puddle on the floor.

"Oh…" Kyoya said quietly then gasped, knocking the chair over as he got up. "Oh!" he said.

"I'll get the baby bag! Kyoya, get the car. Haruhi, breath" Ana said quickly getting up, darting into the other room. Kyoya kissed Haruhi's head before quickly grabbing the keys and ran downstairs. Fuyumi touched Haruhi's shoulder gently.

"You're going into labor Haruhi! Your baby is coming" she said squeezing her sister-in-law's shoulder.

"Yeah I know…but that means I'm going to be in a shit load of pain…and probably kill my husband" Haruhi said sighing, making Fuyumi pause and pull back slowly. "Sorry…It's his fault so he gets yelled at a lot" Haruhi added smiling innocently.

"Right…." Fuyumi said quietly. "Why don't we get you downstairs?" she asked as Ana walked back with the baby bag.

"Okay!" Haruhi said smiling brightly.

A few hours later.

"She kicked me out! My wife actually kicked me out of the room!" Kyoya said pacing the waiting room.

"Kyoya….you're freaking out…" Tamaki said smiling slightly.

"Yeah but it's the birth of my third child! She kicked me out. Of course I'm freaking out" Kyoya retorted, nearly yelling. Fuyumi sighed and walked into the room. Kyoya's head snapped up when he heard screaming.

"Guess she's giving birth…" Tamaki murmured. Kyoya glared daggers at his best friend.

"Really? No shit she's giving birth! Haruhi never screams like that" He snapped. He sunk into one of the seats and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I just wish I was there…" he murmured as Ana walked out of the room.

"Kyoya?" she asked quietly, making the thirty year olds head snap up quickly.

"Yeah?" he asked softly. Ana smiled gently and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's a boy…" she said softly. Kyoya gasped quietly.

"A boy?" he asked softly, surprise and shock in his voice.

"Yes. You have another son now…Haruhi said its okay for you to come in now" Ana said quietly. Kyoya nodded and stood up. He murmured a quiet 'thank you' to Ana before walking into the room.

"Haruhi?" he asked softly, looking at his sweat covered wife sitting up in bed with a small infant wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. Haruhi looked up from the baby and smiled at him.

"Hi love" she said quietly. "Come see your son" she added carefully patting the bed. Kyoya walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked at the baby and gently touched the small feathery black hairs on the delicate head of his sleeping son.

"He's beautiful…" he said smiling. He leaned over and kissed his son's head before kissing his wife gently. "But Haruhi?" he asked, pulling away. "Why did you kick me out of the room?" he asked softly.

"Because I asked her to" a low voice from the door. Kyoya turned and gasped when he saw his father.

"Father? Why are you here? I thought…." He said before Haruhi cut him off.

"I asked him to come here. Though I know you're mad at him, but he's still your father" she said softly. "And I heard it was a tradition that the grandfather names the second son…" she added. Kyoya paused but nodded.

"I see…." He murmured quietly. Yoshio carefully took the baby boy from Haruhi and looked at him.

"Daijiro" Yoshio said. "'Great second son'" he said rocking the baby.

"Daijiro?" Kyoya asked quietly. Haruhi smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's a wonderful name" she said happily. Kyoya looked at Haruhi before nodding at smiled at her.

"I agree with you…it's a great name…and we can call him Dai for short" Kyoya said smiling. Yoshio nodded and handed Kyoya the baby. Kyoya rocked his son gently and gasped when the baby opened his eyes. "Haruhi…they're your eyes" he murmured. Haruhi carefully leaned over, her arms on both of his shoulders to steady herself.

"Oh! He does…" she said smiling. "He'll look like both of us when he's older" she added. Yoshio cleared his throat, making both Haruhi and Kyoya look up from their child.

"I must be leaving now…I have a meeting to attend to" Yoshio said cleaning his glasses. Kyoya frowned but nodded.

"Yes sir…thank you for coming" he said quietly. Yoshio turned to walk to the door as Kyoya looked back at their child once again.

"By the way, Kyoya…?" Yoshio said putting his hand on the doorframe. Kyoya handed the baby to Haruhi before looking up once more.

"Yes sir?" he asked quietly.

"Happy birthday son" Yoshio said before leaving. Kyoya gasped but smiled slightly.

"Thanks…dad…." He murmured quietly.


	20. Halloween Special

Yeah, yeah...I'm a slacker I know...but with school I'm so busyy! D:

Anyways, since Halloween was the 31st (And is being published Nov. 2nd...) I decided to do a little special for Haruhi.

This is her dream she just happens to have after getting into a fight with Kyoya the night before. You're not missing anything, it was a random fight that has **_NOTHING_** to do with the actual story! Hahaha!

Enjoy! 3

* * *

A Halloween side chapter!

Haruhi Ootori quietly got out of bed in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled to the bathroom door, not noticing that Kyoya was gone. She opened the door and used her arms to shield her from the bright light. When her vision cleared, Haruhi let out a scream. The fact that her bathroom was now a world entirely made of food made her both scared and excited. She turned and looked back for the door, which was gone.

"Hello?" Haruhi called crossing her arms as she walked. She let out a small shriek when she fell into a river of cream. Haruhi treaded furiously, the liquid too deep for her to touch. "Help! Help me!" She cried out before going under. An arm hooked around her waist and dragged her out of the river.

"Are you okay?" Her saver asked, the male voice sounding gentle.

"Yes, thank you" she said squeezing out the milk from her nightgown and looked up. Haruhi's mouth opened wide in surprise. "Fancy tuna!" she said. The giant piece of fancy tuna, which had arms and legs looked at her.

"Yes…" it said, making Haruhi jump.

"Ah! You talk!" She said jumping back and held her hands up in defense, resembling a ninja. Again, the tuna piece stood perfectly still and looked at her.

"Yes, in fact I do talk" it replied. Haruhi looked at it before putting her hands down_. 'I should be grateful….This fancy tuna saved me'_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you Mr. Fancy Tuna" she said bowing. The sushi nodded and turned away from her.

"Follow me," it said. Haruhi nodded, though it was pointless, but followed. She crossed her arms trying to keep the heat in her freezing body, though her pajamas were soaked. "You can change in here" the sushi said motioning to a tent. Haruhi looked at it skeptically before walking into it. She frowned at the frilly pink dress on the bed. Haruhi sighed, but stripped off the nightgown and slipped on the dress. She pulled on the striped hot pink and light pink stockings. _'Really? Pink? And matching pink heels no less'_ she thought clipping the buckle on the heels. Haruhi walked out of the tent and looked for the fancy tuna. _'Thank you again'_ she thought once more before starting to walk on the candy paved path in the pasta jungle.

"This gets weirder and weirder," Haruhi said aloud.

"You're weird a little boy's voice said from one side of her. Once she looked over at the young boy with reddish skin and long red hair. Little tanned seeded freckles along his face and body. "What are you?" She asked.

"I'm a Hayaberry" the boy said smiling. "Distant cousin of the strawberry" he replied bowing exaggeratedly. Haruhi looked at the boy and frowned when he climbed a tall celery tree.

"Hayate! Get down from there" Haruhi nearly shrieked. The boy paused and jumped to the ground.

"What's a 'Hayate?' I'm a **Hayaberry**" he said looking at her with large brown eyes.

"Ah…nothing…you remind me of my son" she said smiling.

"A 'sun?'" the Hayaberry asked. Haruhi laughed and wiggled her finger no.

"No. Son with an 'o'. He's my little angel…well one of them" Haruhi said quietly.

"A child? No one has children here. Not even the Sweet King" the Hayaberry said crossing his legs as he sat on a muffin. Haruhi walked over and ripped off a piece of it before eating it.

"What's the _Sweet King_?" She asked after chewing the muffin.

"The Sweet King is the rulers of this land…He's the nicest person ever! Except when he's sad…" Hayaberry said watching her. Haruhi thought for a minute.

"Why is he sad?" She asked grabbing another piece of muffin.

"He's dying because he can't find a queen" the boy replied, making Haruhi's eyes soften quietly.

"Oh…" She said softly, thinking about how sad Kyoya looked the night before. "Oh! Have you seen my husband?" She asked.

"Nope! You're the first weird person I've seen" he replied. Haruhi nodded softly and shifted in her heels.

"Oh…well excuse me, I have to go try to find him" She said softly, _'Am I dreaming? This place is weird….'_ She thought.

"Oh! Okay!" Hayaberry said smiling. "See you around!" He added before watching as Haruhi walked down a path. She sighed and looked up at the sky. _'The stars are cookies' _she thought, laughing to herself.

"Ma'am! Madam! I will trade you this peapod for your gloves! It's just so cold!" A talking doughnut with arms and legs. Haruhi turned and looked at it, blinking in surprise. '_Everything here is made of food….'_ She reminded herself.

"Um…sure" Haruhi said shifting as she slid the pink gloves off her arms and held them in one hand. _'Come on! My nails are pink too?'_ she thought. She handed over the gloves and awkwardly took the large peapod in her arms.

"Don't eat it! It's magical!" the doughnut said putting the gloves on before running off.

"Right…magical" She muttered before continuing on her way. She stopped when she came to a river. "It's made of curry…" she murmured, her mind drifting back to Kyoya. _'I shouldn't have yelled at him…it wasn't his fault traffic was bad and he was late…'_ She thought sadly. "Bridge…bridge….Oh! Bridge!" Haruhi said finding a bridge made of rice. _'Curry and rice…I should try to make that though I'm not sure it'll come out right…'_ she thought crossing the bridge. She walked a while before coming to a large pond of bubbling champagne. She sat next to it, crossing her legs to her side as she shifted the peapod. She gasped when she saw a zipper in the middle of the peapod. She unzipped it and nearly shirked when she saw a baby. "Aren't you a cutie" She murmured pulling a card out of the infants hand before stroking back his black locks. "Place me in the pond of gold…" She read.

Haruhi stood up quietly and gently put the peapod in the pond. She watched it quietly before using her hands as a shield from the bright golden light.

"Thank you for breaking that dreaded curse. That damn witch put it on me" A young man said walking out of the water, dressed in a silver and black armor. Haruhi blushed quietly as she looked him over.

"Ah…yes…you're welcome" She said softly. _'He looks like Daijiro…'_ She thought to herself.

"I look like your son I presume" the young man said smiling. Haruhi jumped and looked at him.

"How did you…?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I am your son…well what you believe your son will look like," he replied laughing. Haruhi gasped her mouth wide open.

"You're Dai? My baby Dai?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm twenty-three right now" he said brushing his hand though his now thick black curls.

"I see…you look like your father….Dai…? Can I ask you a question?" She asked softly. Daijiro laughed and smiled.

"Yes. You two are still together and happily in love" He replied without letting her finish. Haruhi's face turned a light pink before nodding.

"That's good…I love your father…I really do" She said smiling.

"I know…I'm really sorry mom, but I have a meeting with the Sweet King…." Daijiro said quietly. Haruhi's face lit up after processing this information.

"Mind if I tag along sweetie? I want a way to get home" She said smiling. Daijiro shifted his sword on his belt and held his hand out to her. Haruhi took it and followed him on their journey, bugging him with questions.

Once they arrived, Daijiro had Haruhi move behind him as they approached the castle made of various sweets.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard asked, shifting his sharpened candy cane staff.

"I am Prince Daijiro of Truffleton" Daijiro said sterntly. Haruhi let out a small giggle, making both the guard and Daijiro look at her.

"Sorry! Truffleton? Oh my god!" She said giggling furiously.

"You made me that smart one…this is a dream" Daijiro stated rolling his eyes. The guard looked at Daijiro.

"Very well sir…follow me" He said bowing for a second before walking across a solid sugar candy bridge. Daijiro looked at Haruhi before walking behind the guard. Haruhi smiled before following Daijiro. The guard paused when they entered the great hallway.

"Hurry!" A guard said to the one they were with.

"The king has fainted!" Another called as many ran into the throne room.

"Come with me!" The guard demanded following the others. Haruhi ran after Daijiro and the guard and frowned when she saw people huddled in a circle.

"Out of my way! Prince coming through!" Daijiro snapped pushing his way through the crowd, Haruhi hot on his tail.

"K-Kyoya?" Haruhi nearly shrieked when she saw the black haired king unconscious on the ground. "I knew it! I just did" She said kneeling next to him. Daijiro felt for a pulse.

"He's dying" He said frowning. Haruhi felt tears in her eyes and her hands went to his face.

"Please….let this help….save him…" She begged before putting her mouth to his, about to give him mouth to mouth when she felt a spark jolt through her whole body.

"What the?" Daijiro asked frowning. Haruhi pulled back and gasped when the king's eyes opened.

"I knew it…I knew you were him" She said looking into his silver eyes.

"Haruhi…?" He asked groggily.

"Yes….I'm here" She said softly before a guard grabbed her and yanked her away.

"You've touched the king! The punishment is death!" His voice boomed.

"No wait! Stop!" Haruhi called, kicking and trying to get out. Daijiro helped the king up and frowned.

"Let her go!" The king said sternly, his voice silencing the entire throne room. The guard frowned.

"But sire!" He protested, the king silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"But nothing! She will not be put to death for saving your king" He said angrily. The guard nodded and let Haruhi go, murmuring a quiet apology. Haruhi nearly ran to Kyoya and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you…." She whispered. Kyoya smiled quietly and stroked her hair.

"I'll always protect you Haruhi…it's my duty as your husband" He said softly, kissing her head. Haruhi looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up, her eyelids fluttering shut, before kissing him.

When Haruhi opened her eyes, she was in a dark room.

"Haruhi? Haruhi? Are you okay?" Kyoya's soft voice came from her side, shaking her. Haruhi turned and looked and realized she was back in her bedroom.

"Yes why…?" She murmured tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep…about some king….and a guard…" He murmured quietly. Haruhi sat up when she heard this, her face blushing.

"It's nothing Kyoya…" She murmured. Kyoya frowned but turned away. "Hey Kyoya?" she asked softly.

"Yes?" he replied turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry love…I don't want to fight…can you forgive me?" She asked hopefully. Kyoya smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can" he said nodding. Haruhi leaned over and gently kissed him, giggling when she felt his hands lifting up the corners of her dress. _'This is going to be fun…'_ she thought with an inward wink.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll let the readers believe what they want will happen! There is a little foreshadowing in here I believe! Remember to _**R&R**_ to keep this story going! Without your help, this story might go _**KABOOOM! **_

Happy Belated Halloween everyone!

High on candy,

Emily


	21. Chapter 18

Yeah, yeah, yeah...I'm lazy...deal with it you hippies! Here's chapter 18!... (i think...)

* * *

A few years later,

"Mommy? Dai's cup is empty" Akiri called from the living room. Haruhi sighed and paused from washing dishes and dried her hands.

"Can you bring it to me 'Kiri?" She called back grabbing the bottle of juice as the now eight year old walked in. "Thank you sweetie" she said placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's head.

"Mommy? Do you think daddy will come to my violin recital tonight?" Akiri asked going to sit at the table. Haruhi looked over at her and put the juice back in the fridge.

"I don't know sweetie, daddy's been really busy lately with work…I'm sure he will if you remind him when he gets home from work" she said smiling slightly, feeling sad.

"Okay!" she said before running back to where her brother was. Haruhi closed the sippy cup and walked quietly to the playpen in the living room.

"Hi Dai" she said smiling at her three year old. The black haired toddler looked up from playing with a truck to smile at Haruhi.

"Hi!" he said happily. He wobbled to get up and held onto the side of the pen. Haruhi kneeled down and kissed his head. She gave him the bottle and stroked his gentle black hair. She paused when she heard a car door slam shut.

"Daddy's home!" Akiri cheered grabbing her recital flyer as Haruhi picked up Daijiro. "Hi daddy! I wa-" Akiri broke off as Kyoya walked into the house and upstairs without acknowledging her. "Oh…" she said softly. Haruhi frowned and bounced the toddler in her arms.

"Give daddy some time 'Kiri, he just got home…he probably will take a shower and then you can tell him" she said softly, a strange uneasy feeling about her. "I'll go check" she added setting Daijiro back into his pen. She walked upstairs quietly, fixing her brand new blouse and skirt. She walked into the bedroom and sighed when she found her husband face down in the pillows. "Kyoya?" she asked softly.

"mmm" he replied with a muffled groan.

"Kyoya…?" Haruhi tried again, earning another muffled response. "Kyoya" she said more sternly, making him lift his head.

"What?" he asked narrowing his eyes trying to look at her.

"Your daughter wanted to make sure you were coming to her recital tonight" Haruhi said quietly, desperately hoping he'd notice her new outfit like he normally did.

"What recital? For what?" he asked looking at her.

"Her violin recital. The instrument she plays" Haruhi said frowning. "What she's been practicing for two years…."

"mmm…." Kyoya murmured, thinking, before starting to fall asleep.

"Kyoya! Don't you dare go to sleep while I'm talking to you!" She said angrily.

"Fine! But stop yelling at me" Kyoya snapped. Haruhi frowned and crossed her arms.

"You deserved to be yelled at! I bet you don't even know what class Hayate is top in. You wouldn't! It's all about work with you! You didn't even notice I got a new outfit! Before that stupid job you would have!" Haruhi yelled.

"My 'stupid' job paid for that damn new outfit!" Kyoya yelled back. "Forget this! I'll just sleep at work. It's quieter there!" He said getting up.

"Yeah! Go! See if I care" Haruhi yelled before storming out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked into her office and sunk onto the couch, fuming with anger. "That asshole!" She said punching a pillow. She paused when she heard a knock on the door. "C-come in…" she said trying not to sound angry.

"Hi mommy" Akiri said walking into the study, her hair bobbing from the pigtails she had switched to.

"Oh….Hi Akiri…." She said softly, becoming disappointed when it wasn't Kyoya coming to apologize.

"Mommy? I have to get ready for my recital" she said softly, sensing Haruhi's change in attitude.

"Oh! Yes…I'm sorry sweetie!" Haruhi said in a forced excitement. She got up and quietly pulled Akiri into her room. "Brush your hair out…." She added going to get the dress from the closet.

"Yes mommy…." She said quietly, walking to her pigtails out and brushed them out, noticing Kyoya's car was once again gone. 'I hope he comes…' she thought.

"Akiri? I got it" Haruhi said running her hand over the silk light purple dress. "Ah…your aunt is here" she said as Ana opened the bedroom door.

"Hi beautiful little girl!" Ana said going to hug Akiri tightly.

"Really Ana? We're trying to get ready" Haruhi scolded, feeling her mood lighten from Ana being around.

"Sorry! Let Auntie brush your beautiful hair" Ana said grabbing Akiri's brush. "God I love your color."

"Your color is close to hers, Ana" Haruhi said unzipping her dress. "Here, let her change first." Akiri hopped up and walked over to Haruhi before changing into the dress. Once it was on and zipped up she quickly fixed Akiri's hair again, smoothing it down with a little water from a spray bottle.

All three girls looked over at Akiri's door when then was a soft knock. A second later Tamaki poked his head inside the room. "Ah good! Your dressed! Your uncle has a surprise for a little special person" He said smiling at Akiri.

"Wait a sec, Tamaki. Let me finish her first" Haruhi said softly.

Tamaki stayed quiet, waiting for the 'okay' from Haruhi. He smiled when he saw Akiri's eyes widened.

"Are those for me?" She asked, nodding towards the large bouquet of flowers in his arms. Tamaki laughed softly and nodded.

Haruhi sighed a little, smiling, as she watched Akiri and Tamaki quietly.

"So…do you think that you married the wrong one?" Ana asked quietly from behind Ana.

"I don't know…sometimes I think I did…sometimes I don't. Buts it's no use thinking about what could have been" Haruhi replied quietly.

"He couldn't give you her though…she's an angel…." Ana murmured as Akiri twirled for Tamaki.

"That is all Kyoya…." Haruhi replied sighing. "Come on sweetie, we're going to be late" she added to her daughter. Akiri took Tamaki's hand and let her lead him to the waiting limo.

A short while after,

"You did fantastic Akiri!" Haruhi said after Akiri found their group. She hugged her daughter tightly, a slight pang in her chest.

"Thank you mommy! You really think so?" She asked happily. Tamaki nodded happily and smiled brightly.

"Yes! You were the best!" he said, complimenting his god daughter. Akiri looked at Tamaki for a second before looking at her mother again.

"Will you come get my case with me?" She asked and Haruhi nodded.

"Of course Akiri" She said taking her daughter's hand and led her to the back room.

"I messed up though during the thi-"Akiri broke off when she noticed a pink rose on the case. She frowned and threw it on the ground. "I hate him! How dare he! He thinks a flower can express him not being here?" Akiri snapped smashing the flower with her feet.

"Oh…Akiri…." Haruhi said softly, feeling awful for her daughter's pain. She picked the little girl and carried her quickly out of the school and home. She gasped when she saw a tall figure in the doorway. "Oh…! Kyoya…." She said quietly. Akiri quickly got out of her mother's arms and glared at her father, the person she once admired the most.

"How dare you! You should have been there! I HATE YOU KYOYA OOTORI! ROT IN HELL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Haruhi felt her eyes tear up and quickly pulled Akiri to her.

"I hope you're happy Kyoya!" She said pulling Akiri into a guest room and slammed the door shut. "Akiri?" Haruhi asked softly, stroking her daughter's hair.

"What?" Akiri asked looking up, her face angered and saddened. Haruhi sighed softly and kissed Akiri's head.

"Shhh….It's going to be okay sweetie" She said softly.

"I hate him!" Akiri said and Haruhi nodded texting Ana quietly.

"Yeah…I know Akiri…I would too" She said softly.

"He cares about nothing but himself!" Akiri said angrily.

"Well…more work than himself" Haruhi replied as Ana texted her back. "Go pack some things, we're going to Auntie Ana's…." she said pocketing her phone. Haruhi walked to the window and looked out it. "Don't worry…he's gone 'Kiri" She added. Akiri nodded and quietly walked out of the room and to her bedroom. Haruhi went to her room and packed quickly before going to Daijiro's room and packed clothes and some toys.

"Mommy? Where should I put my things?" Akiri called shifting the bag on her shoulder.

"Um…downstairs…" she said putting the sleeping Daijiro in his car seat. "Haya….sweetie, will you get your brother?" She asked before carrying the sleeping toddler down.

"Yeah sure" Akiri said nodding going to get her brother. The twins walked downstairs as Ana walked in through the garage.

"Is this everything?" She asked as Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah…hey can you take the kids to your house? I need….to do something…" Haruhi said quietly. Ana nodded, understanding what Haruhi meant.

"Of course" Ana replied picking up the car seat. "You guys have to help me" She said to the twins who picked up the bags already. "How did I guess? I don't even need to ask" She added before nodding to Haruhi and walked out to her car.

Haruhi grabbed her bag before walking out the front door. She drove quietly to the hospital where Kyoya worked and walked up to the desk.

"Hello can I help you?" An older woman asked looking at Haruhi.

"Hi…I was wondering if Kyoya Ootori was available" Haruhi said tucking a curl of hair behind her ear as the woman typed on her computer.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked looking up at Haruhi.

"Um no…I'm his wife…" She replied softly. The woman behind the desk looked at her before leaning back.

"You can go to his office. I'll page him" she said looking at her. Haruhi nodded and bowed slightly.

"Thank you very much" She said before tightening her shoulder strap of her purse and walked slowly to Kyoya's office.

Kyoya blinked in surprise as he saw Haruhi sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Well isn't this a surprise…? I never expected you to be here…" He said shrugging off his white jacket. Haruhi sighed softly. 'He's awake now…' She thought to herself.

"Yes…well there is something I wanted to talk about…" She said softly. Kyoya nodded and checked his pager for a minute.

"Sure…I have a surgery in a half an hour though. So we'll have to be done by then" He said.

"Kyoya I-"Haruhi broke off as Kyoya interjected.

"Yeah it's a brain surgery on a sixteen year old" He continued.

"Kyoya….I reall-"she broke off again as Kyoya continued.

"Then I have to do an open heart surgery" He said sighing. Haruhi frowned and looked at him.

"Kyoya! I want a divorce!" She said loudly. As she finished, the room went completely silent. The halls of the normally loud hospital were quiet as well, as if the whole world had heard this. Kyoya looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked in surprise. Haruhi sighed and looked at the ground before looking back up at him.

"Kyoya, I want a divorce from you. A legal separation" she said a little more calmly. "Tonight I will no longer be Haruhi Ootori."

* * *

Due to a certain nasty comment by this girl, anyone who comments and hates the story after 1 chapter gets a boot to the head...anybody agree? ;)

R&R please, por favor, 请, bedes, alstublieft, Ole hyvä, s'il vous plaît, Bitte, παρακαλώ, kérem, silahkan, le do thoil, per favore, してください, 하시기 바랍니다, placet, lūdzu, Prašom, jekk jogħġbok, proszę, vă rog, пожалуйста, prosím, tafadhali, vänligen, กรุณา, lütfen, ласка, xin, os gwelwch yn dda! (if you're still trying to figure out what all these mean, it means please...I was bored)

Love Always,

Emily


	22. Chapter 19

**Finally I finished this chapter...Who woulda thought it would have only taken 10 more minutes...A month of just putting it off...fail...**

**Anyways, heres chapter 19! **

**Warning there is a slight sex scene...its pathetic...but its supposed to be that way!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"But….Haruhi?" Kyoya asked quietly, stunned by this. Haruhi sighed and tightened her grip on her shoulder bag.

"You're never home. You're practically a zombie when you are. You ignore your three children. You ignore me," She listed off coldly. "Not to mention you hurt your daughter. Akiri was crushed you couldn't make it to her recital. It was so important to her and you couldn't show up…" Kyoya thought quietly and sighed.

"I know…I regret that….I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Kyoya! This job is tearing our family apart! That's all that matters to you is your job and success!" Haruhi all but yelled, making him look up at her quietly.

"That's not true….It's not Haruhi….I can change" Kyoya whispered shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes, making Haruhi start to cry.

"No…you can't change….that's what they all say…." She said softly, shaking her head as she hugged herself tightly. Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled her into a lounge where other doctors and nurses were resting.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I, Kyoya Ootori, hereby give up my right to be a doctor in order to keep the one thing that matters the most to me" Kyoya said, making everyone look at him. "I quit and I will no longer be a doctor anymore. That is all" He said pulling Haruhi back into his office. "See Haruhi? I quit….I'll go back to being a teacher. I'll be home by four every day, weekends off, breaks off too," he said looking at her. Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Kyoya….Let me think about it….I'm not sure if I…or the kids can forgive you just yet" She said wiping her eyes. Kyoya's heart broke a little inside his chest but nodded.

"Yes….of course…" He whispered quietly. "I assume you're staying with Tamaki…since he and Ana just got into a huge fight and she left to stay with her parents in England…but get there safely…and tell Akiri I'm really sorry…from the bottom of my heart."

"Okay…I will Kyoya…" She said turning to leave. Kyoya watched her leave sadly and wiped his eyes.

"I've screwed up so badly…I hope you can forgive me Haruhi" he said softly.

Haruhi clutched the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles a bright white as she tried to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm back…" She called softly when she walked into the dark Suoh mansion. Tamaki looked up quietly from his bottle of vodka.

"Hey" he said quietly. "The kids are sleeping…" he said softly.

"That's good….so you and Ana got into a fight?" She asked sitting at the table with him.

"Yeah…so you and Kyoya got into a fight?" he asked passing the bottle.

"Yeah…" She said taking a long swig from the bottle. "But…I think we're going to try to make it work…for our kids…" She added taking another sip.

"I wish Ana saw it that way….I don't think she wants to fix our marriage…And I feel bad for Aki" He murmured taking the bottle back from her and took a long sip. Haruhi sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Tamaki…I bet it must be really hard for you…" She whispered, her eyes sad.

"Hey Haruhi?" Tamaki asked quietly, looking at her.

"Yeah Tamaki?" She replied taking another sip before Tamaki took the bottle and set it aside.

"Have you ever imagined what it would have been like if we had stayed together?" He asked. Haruhi paused, thinking to herself.

"Of course I have..." she admitted softly. Tamaki smiled gently and carefully brushed part of her hair out of her face. "But Kyoya gave me my beautiful children…they are the three things you'd never be able to give me Tamaki…" she added in.

"Yeah I know…and you couldn't have given me Aki…." Tamaki murmured moving closer to her. "But since were both grieving…why don't we think about the 'what ifs'?" he whispered in her ear, making Haruhi shiver.

"Just once…Kyoya and I are going to try to make our marriage work…So I have to tell him too…" She said pulling back to look at him.

"Of course…and if Ana ever wants to fix our relationship…I will tell her too" he said as he ran his hand down her arm.

"Yeah…" She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked following her.

"Your bedroom" she said softly. She pushed open the door and quickly pulled off her shirt and threw it aside. "Come on" she added pulling off her jeans. Tamaki closed the door and turned the light on before following her and awkwardly took off his clothes. Once the two were completely naked, they just looked at each other.

"So…." Tamaki said quietly, secretly crying happily on the inside from getting to see her.

"So…" Haruhi said softly going to the bed. 'He's a little smaller than Kyoya…' she thought.

"Do you want to skip the foreplay?" Tamaki asked hovering over her after she laid down.

"Yes…" She whispered closing her eyes. 'You're doing this Haruhi...You're really going to sleep with a man that's not Kyoya…' She thought quietly as Tamaki entered her. She let out a soft noise and grabbed a chunk of the sheets.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, grunting a little as he moved in and out of her slowly.

"Fine…move faster…please" she begged, realizing what mistake she made by sleeping with him. Tamaki nodded and moved faster in and out of her, groaning against her neck. Haruhi moved her hand up gently to her face and touched the single tear. "Kyoya…" she whispered as they finished.

The next morning,

"Ah…welcome home" Kyoya said greeting her at the door, paint on his face. The kids looked at their father with confusion before looking at Haruhi.

"Hi…you're painting?" She asked quietly, surprised.

"Yeah…I noticed there was a permanent spot on the living room wall…and I was bored last night" he said wiping his face with his palm.

"So you painted?" Haruhi asked setting Daijiro on the floor. Akiri took off Daijiro's coat and took her and the little boy's stuff upstairs.

"Yes…come look. I think you'll like it" he said walking into the living room. Haruhi gasped at how the normally cream walls were now a light green color. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"It looks great Kyoya…I like the green" She said nodding, her face sad.

"Thanks…" he said proudly before turning to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Haruhi dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya…I slept with Tamaki" She sobbed. Kyoya sighed and kneeled next to her. "I didn't enjoy any of it...He's not you…I'm so sorry…"

"Oh Haruhi…don't be sorry…I was being an ass to you…" he said stroking her hair.

"But…I did this…how can we get better?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't care…you needed to see what it was like being with someone other than me…I had that chance…you didn't" he said softly. "But if you want to get back together, I would love it" he said.

"I do want to Kyoya! So badly…This made me realize that I only want you…" she said moving to hug him tightly around the neck. Kyoya smiled slightly and stroked her hair.

"I only want you too, Haruhi…Forever" he whispered closing his eyes and hugged her back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Again sorry about the pathetic sex scene...Tamaki truly isn't the romancer anymore...(Because Kyoya is TRULY the best). **

**Lets see if anyone can guess what happens next! I'll give you a month!**

**R&R please!**

**Love always,**

**Emily**


	23. Chapter 20

**Yes, yes, call me a liar for not waiting a month. But due to a certain event, I'm bored as hell! So I wrote this chapter! Yay? I think so...Enjoy my darlings!**

* * *

Haruhi sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned at herself in the mirror quietly. 'It's been what…? Three months since I've slept with Tamaki…' She thought as the door opened.

"Hey…I'm going to take a shower before going to the gym" Kyoya murmured yawning walking into the bathroom.

"You're going to the gym?" She asked turning slightly.

"Mhmm…why?" He asked turning the shower on. "I mean why do you ask?" He corrected. Haruhi shrugged quietly.

"I've just noticed you've been going a lot…Not that I mind…you look more muscular…and your shoulders are broader…and you look more defined and chiseled" She babbled on. Kyoya smiled and kissed her nose gently before pulling his shirt off.

"Thank you Haruhi…" he said chuckling. "Want to join?" he asked as he pulled his pajama pants down. Haruhi looked at his boxers before turning away, her thoughts wandering to the night with Tamaki.

"I don't think it's a good idea Kyoya…" She said softly, pushing hair behind her ear. Kyoya sighed softly and walked up behind her. He hugged her from behind and sighed.

"Haruhi…I don't care if you slept with him…You're my wife…you're here with me right now" He said kissing her shoulder.

"But I cheated on you…" she said softly, closing her eyes. "With your best friend…"

"I don't care Haruhi…I think of it as this; I slept with another woman before I married you. We're equal now" he said turning her. "I love you Haruhi…you're my wife"

"You're a jerk…" She said softly, running her hand through her hair. Kyoya paused frowning.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because you make me feel less awful about my mistake and making me love you more…" she whispered putting her hand to her mouth. Kyoya paused but smiled gently and kissed her gently.

"It's okay to love me more Haruhi…I'm your husband after all" he whispered putting one hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her head. Haruhi sighed softly and kissed him back, her hands winding their way around his neck.

In the matter of seconds, her eyes flashed open and she pulled away completely from Kyoya.

"Shit!" She gasped out, making her confused husband even more confused. She lifted her fingers and counted.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned quietly.

"Shut up for just a minute" she said sternly as she continued to count. "I'm super late…" she said after a minute.

"Late? For what?" Kyoya asked quietly, his confusion turning to nervousness.

"I'm late Kyoya. I'm three months late…" she said, frowning when he looked at her blankly. "My period…It's really late! I think I'm pregnant" She explained. Kyoya gasped quietly and looked at her surprised.

"Oh…Oh!" He said once he came to his senses.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Haruhi said angrily, running her hand through her hair again.

"Haruhi, it's no big deal…it'll be our forth baby" Kyoya said gently as he touched her shoulder. Haruhi frowned, angry with herself. 'But what if it's not yours? I know we made love that night when I got home…but there's still a chance' she thought. "It's a blessing Haruhi. Really" he continued quietly.

Haruhi stayed quiet for a few minutes before sighing.

"Yeah…I suppose your right…" She said softly as she started to think. 'Even if it isn't his…it'll be his child…Kyoya will love this child as if it was really his' she thought before smiling gently at Kyoya and hugged him tightly.

"We're going to have another baby…" he said softly, smiling.

"We are…" she murmured quietly.

A few months later,

"Well Mrs. Ootori…your baby looks quite healthy for being nearly eight months" The female doctor said happily. Haruhi smiled gently, a hint of sadness in it. Kyoya squeezed her hand happily as he looked at the sonogram. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" She asked.

"I know we normally don't, but I really want to" Kyoya said before Haruhi could say anything.

"Of course…" The doctor said smiling. She moved the paddle over Haruhi's large stomach and smiled more. "Looks like you're having a baby boy" She said after a minute. Kyoya smiled happily and looked at the sonogram before looking at his wife.

"Haruhi, were having a baby..bo" he broke off when he noticed her crying. "Haruhi? What's wrong love?" He asked quickly, knowing her tears weren't tears of happiness.

"I'll leave you two alone…" The doctor said quickly leaving as Haruhi cried into her hands.

"Haruhi…? Love, please tell me what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her shoulder with one hand as the other removed her hands.

"The baby…" she choked out.

"What about him honey? He's healthy…" He said softly.

"He's…he's not yours…he's Tamaki's" She gasped out, her breathing sounding like gasps from crying so much. Kyoya paused for a minute. 'I think I always knew…subconsciously…' he thought then wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.

"So? He's mine Haruhi…not biologically but he's my son. I'm going to be the one raising him along with you. I'm the one who's going to teach him how to ride a bike and tie his shoes. Like I did with our other three children. Even if he's Tamaki's, I'm going to love him unconditionally. Okay?" he asked her softly. Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes before nodding quietly.

"Thank you Kyoya…I think I needed to hear that…I was worried that if you found out you wouldn't love the baby…or me…" she said in a small voice, making a string pull at Kyoya's heart.

"Don't let me ever hear you say that again. I will love you no matter what Haruhi. I will love this child no matter what. My family is so important to me because of you. I wouldn't have feelings if it wasn't for falling in love with you" He said grabbing her shoulders. "This is my child. I've loved him from the minute you thought you were pregnant." Haruhi sat up and looked at him completely speechless. "You're my oxygen Haruhi…I can't imagine a single day…no…a single second on this earth with you" he murmured before kissing her gently.

"I want to tell Tamaki though…Not that he'll be able to raise the baby…because he's yours…but he should still know" she said when Kyoya finally pulled away from kissing her. He sighed softly but nodded.

"You're right…he should know…" he said softly. He helped her get dressed and put his hand on her stomach. "How about some lunch?" he asked looking up at Haruhi before laughing when he felt kicks. "I'll take that as a yes…" he said as Haruhi started to laugh.

"Like mother, like son" she said nodding. "mmm…how about something quick?" She asked quietly. Kyoya looked at her and took her hand.

"How about some sushi?" he suggested. Haruhi shook her head. "No? Chinese?" he suggested again.

"Nope…I want something greasy and deep fried" She said after a minute, catching Kyoya off guard.

"Sure…I'm a little surprised…You haven't eaten fast food since…I think high school…." He murmured.

"That's what baby and I want" she said simply.

"Then that's what you and baby will get" he said smiling.

A few hours later,

"He should be here any minute" Kyoya said as he and Haruhi sat on their swing on the porch. "I know its June, but are you cold?" he asked softly.

"A little" she said softly. She smiled when he pulled her close to him and put a hand on her stomach.

"Better?" he asked smiling at her.

"So much better…" she murmured placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He was about to respond when he heard someone clear his throat.

"Oh…Tamaki" Kyoya said turning to look at the blonde.

"Hey…what's up?" he asked looking from Kyoya to Haruhi to her large stomach.

"Haruhi wanted to tell you something" Kyoya said as Haruhi stood up.

"Tamaki…eight months and two weeks ago I slept with you…And I got pregnant…and he's yours" she said softly. Tamaki gasped and moved closer to her, a little closer than Kyoya would have liked.

"Really? He's mine? Oh wow…" he said touching her stomach.

"You're not going to be his father though…His father will be Kyoya" Haruhi said gently removing his hands. Tamaki looked at her in disbelief.

"What? He's my son though" He said as Kyoya stood up. "He's not Kyoya's."

"Kyoya will be the one raising him though. His name will be on this baby's birth certificate as his father" Haruhi said softly.

"That's not fair Haruhi! He's my son!" Tamaki protested. "You slept with me and we created this life together!"

"It was the alcohol and it was a mistake!" Haruhi blurted out, then gasped as she put her hand over her mouth.

"You still slept with me though!" Tamaki said going to touch her. Kyoya stood in front of Haruhi, protectively.

"Tamaki, that's enough" he said sternly, but the blonde wouldn't hear it.

"He's my son! He wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me!" He said angrily.

"It's Haruhi's choice as his mother. You should respect her decision" Kyoya said calmly.

"No! I won't! You'd be doing the same thing if it was reversed Kyoya!" Tamaki said shoving him.

"No I wouldn't. I'm a mature adult" Kyoya retorted shoving Tamaki back.

"What are you saying Kyoya?" Tamaki asked shoving Kyoya harder.

"You're nothing more than a child" Kyoya hissed out. Tamaki frowned and punched Kyoya hard across the face, knocking the nearsighted man down.

"Could a child do that?" Tamaki demanded as Kyoya stood up and punched Tamaki back.

"Stop it!" Haruhi protested, starting to become hysterical. The two men ignored the pregnant woman as fists and kicks flew between them.

"You don't deserve her! She should have left you" Tamaki growled kicking Kyoya to the ground.

"Like your wife did?" Kyoya spat kicking the back of Tamaki's knees so he fell down too.

"You're an ass" Tamaki hissed punching Kyoya.

"Likewise" Kyoya hissed, hitting Tamaki back.

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop!" Haruhi yelped out, not hearing the door open and the twins walk out.

"Daddy?" Akiri called, making everyone stop in silence. Kyoya looked over at the twins in horror.

"Akiri! Hayate! Please go back into the house" Haruhi said quickly as Kyoya shoved Tamaki off of him. He wiped his bleeding nose and lip with the back of his hand before turning to Tamaki.

"I think you should leave" He said coldly before going to usher the twins inside, ensuring them that he was alright.

"Tamaki…?" Haruhi asked softly, closing the door. He looked up at her quietly, a black eye already starting to form.

"What?" he asked, wincing from a pain in his jaw.

"I want you to be there when I have the baby…" she said softly, making his one eye widen.

"Really? Oh thank you Har-"he broke off as she held a hand up to silence him.

"Not as his father…but as his uncle and his godfather…Kyoya is going to be the best father this baby needs…but I also want him to know his uncle…and if something were to happen to Kyoya and I, I know he'll be taken care of by someone who loves him" She said softly. Tamaki felt his eyes water as he walked over to Haruhi and hugged her gently.

"I'll be the best uncle and god father this baby boy can ask for" he promised her before noticing Kyoya watching from the window. He pulled away and squeezed her hand. "Thank you Haruhi…and tell Kyoya that I'm sorry he lost" Tamaki added before waving and leaving. Haruhi sighed tiredly and walked back into the house, only to be cornered by Kyoya the second the door was closed.

"What was **he** talking to you about?" He demanded, his shirt and neck drenched with blood. Haruhi sighed and pulled him into the kitchen.

"I want him there when I give birth…" she murmured wetting a towel.

"Why? Did you not see how he reacted? Look what he did to me" Kyoya protested. Haruhi sat him at the table and quietly washed his face gently.

"You did this to yourself. He doesn't look good either…" she murmured quietly. "And because even though he won't be considered the baby's father, I still want Tamaki there. He is this child's uncle after all, just like the rest of our children. And Tamaki is the godfather of the twins and Daijiro. What makes this baby different?" She asked softly. Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Haruhi…" he said quietly. "Why can't we pick Akito to be this baby's godfather?" He asked.

"It's my choice as his mother. You should respect my decision" she replied rinsing out the wash cloth in the sink, a small smirk resting on her lips. Kyoya looked at her then shook his head, smiling gently.

"You minx…twisting my words" he muttered.

"Yes I did. Now I'm going to put the kids to bed as well as the baby and myself" she said simply.

"Alright…I'll be up in a minute" he said as she walked to the stairs. She paused and looked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kyoya?" she called quietly. He walked to the doorway and looked at her.

"Hmm?" he responded, a little curious about the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm a little cold…I think I'll feel better if I get _really really hot_" she said winking before going upstairs. Kyoya stared at her dumbfounded before rushing to grab his glasses, lock the doors, turn the lights off and rushed upstairs after his pregnant beauty.

* * *

**So? What did you think? How many of you were right? If you have any suggestions about what you want to see before the last chapter, let me know! And yes, I said last chapter. :(**

**Within 2-3-4 chapters Only Just A Dream will be ending. I know its sad, and I'm sad too...but this story went a lot farther than I could have ever imagined...and its all thanks you who read it. But the good news is, once Only Just A Dream is over, be prepared for new stories, and maybe continuations on the old unfinished ones.**

**Please R&R! **

**Love Emily**


	24. Chapter 21

**Well...This is the 2nd to last chapter of Only Just A Dream... :( I hope you enjoy it! **

**P.S. There is a slight lemon in this...very slight...but I wanted to get it in before it ended (Ha...get it in...) **

* * *

Haruhi winced slightly as she sat up in bed around three in the morning. She rubbed her very swollen stomach. She gasped slightly and bent over from the pain. She looked over at her sleeping husband and shook him gently.

"K-Kyoya" she said, hissing. She frowned slightly when he didn't move. "Kyoya!" She said slapping his back as hard as she could. The nine month pregnant woman hissed again.

"What? What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, jolting to a sitting position from being woken up.

"Baby….think I'm going into labor" She hissed out when there was a sudden gush of water under them. Kyoya looked down and nodded.

"Yeah…guess you are" he mumbled before getting up. He turned on the light and frowned slightly when he saw she was looking at him. "What?" he asked. Haruhi blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Um…you're naked…and you sort of have an erection" she said cracking a smile. Kyoya looked down at his manhood and sighed.

"It's the morning" He muttered. Haruhi shifted slightly, tuning out the pain.

"W-want me to take care of it?" She asked quietly. "I know how much we both like pregnancy sex…" Kyoya looked at his wife with utter surprise.

"While I would normally pounce on that offer, you're going into labor" he said clearing his throat.

"Well labor can take sixteen hours or more…" She trailed off slightly "And sex helps induce labor faster." Kyoya sighed and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and sighed quietly.

"Take it off then…you pregnant wench" He murmured. Haruhi giggled and stood up, quickly stripping off the soaked silk night gown. She shifted slightly and shimmied off the matching underwear.

"Ready master!" She said happily. Kyoya smirked and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He carefully helped her onto him before gently thrusting into her, both letting out a satisfied groan.

"Shit…" he mumbled, one hand supporting her back as the other grabbed a swollen breast. Haruhi yelped slightly as he tugged on it.

"Ow…I'm not a cow…plus you'll drain all the premilk out…and that's good for the baby" she mumbled moving against his body as the white liquid oozed over his hand.

"Moo" he mumbled licking his hand slightly before thrusting hard into her. Haruhi let out a moan and rested her forehead against his as they continued their lustful dance.

"O-ooh…Kyoya!" She nearly screamed out as she came. Kyoya groaned into her shoulder as he followed behind her. "That was…amazing" she whispered.

Kyoya let out a breathy laugh before helping her off of him.

Within a few hours the two were settled in the hospital room.

"Two more centimeters Mrs. Ootori" Kyoya murmured kissing her forehead.

"I know…I can't wait to meet Junior" She said smiling happily at him. The raven haired man looked at his wife curiously.

"Junior?" He asked. Haruhi nodded and took his hand.

"Yes! Kyoya Ootori II. Or Junior" She said smiling up at him.

"I don't want his name to be Kyoya" Kyoya said. Haruhi pouted

"He'd only be called Kyoya when he's in trouble. I want him to be a strong, successful, happy boy just like his daddy" She said smiling. Kyoya rolled his eyes as Ranka walked in holding several balloons and a blue teddy bear.

"Hi honey" Ranka said kissing her cheek. Haruhi smiled and shifted to sit up slightly.

"Hi dad" She said moving the pillow down. "Kyoya? Honey can you get me some water?" she asked smiling.

"Of course baby" he said standing up and kissed her forehead. He shook Ranka's hand before leaving the room. Ranka sat next to Haruhi and took her hand.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

"Good" She said quickly. "Hey dad? What do you think about naming the baby Kyoya? Like he'd be Junior" She added. Ranka paused for a minute.

"I think that's cute Haruhi" he said.

Kyoya paused when he saw Tamaki.

"Hey…" he said quietly.

"Hey…How's Haruhi doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Good…she's almost ten centimeters" Kyoya said holding the water bottle.

"That's good…" Tamaki said quietly as he heard screaming. Kyoya turned and went into the room.

"Kyoya! Ow! It hurts so badly!" She yelped squirming. Kyoya went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay baby…It's just another contraction…" he said soothingly as a doctor came in. The doctor checked Haruhi.

"Well Mrs. Ootori…you're a full ten centimeters" She said smiling. Ranka kissed Haruhi's head before leaving the room. The doctor put Haruhi's legs into the holsters and grabbed the blue towels.

"Oh really? Isn't that great baby?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes! I can get this thing out of me! Damnit Kyoya! It's your fault!" Haruhi screamed as another contraction hit her. Kyoya sighed quietly and kissed her hand. 'It's not my fault…but alright…' he thought nodding.

"Push baby!" Kyoya said squeezing her hand. Haruhi let out a scream as she pushed.

"Ah!" She screamed squeezing his hand back.

"Good Mrs. Ootori! Again!" The doctor said. Haruhi let out another scream as she pushed.

"Haruhi! I can see the head" Kyoya said excitedly as he looked.

"That's fucking great Kyoya!" She hissed pushing more.

"The head is almost fully out Mrs. Ootori. Push again" The doctor instructed.

"Holy shit! God damnit!" Haruhi screamed pushing again. After a few more pushes, Haruhi's scream was silenced by the screams of the new baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said happily.

"Junior…" Kyoya murmured quietly to her.

"Junior…" Haruhi agreed smiling weakly. Kyoya wiped the sweat off her forehead. The doctor cleaned off the baby before putting the baby in her arms.

"He's a healthy seventeen ounce baby boy" She said smiling. Haruhi rocked the baby.

"My beautiful Kyoya Ootori II…Just as handsome as the original Kyoya Ootori" She said smiling. Kyoya rolled his eyes but sat next to her.

"You did so good baby…he's beautiful" he murmured gently touching the light brown tuft of hair. He rubbed her shoulder as Tamaki and Ranka walked in.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Ranka said walking to Haruhi's other side.

"He's a brunette" Kyoya said smiling, inwardly proud that the baby wasn't blonde.

"Do you want to hold him daddy?" Haruhi asked looking at Kyoya. Kyoya smiled before taking Junior. He rocked the softly crying baby.

"Hi little guy…I'm your daddy" he said softly, not noticing Tamaki looking at him angrily. "Here Ranka…I'm going to call my father" He added handing Junior to Ranka.

"Oh my! He's so adorable. So soft" he gushed rocking the baby. Kyoya smiled before leaving the room.

"Father? Hello…Haruhi had the baby…It's a boy" Kyoya said quietly outside the door.

"Hmm..? Congratulations then Kyoya…what is his name?" Yoshio asked absent-mindedly.

"Haruhi wanted to name him Kyoya as well…so we call him Junior" Kyoya said.

"Ah…that's good son…I have to go. Goodbye" Yoshio said hanging up.

"Hey…your dad happy?" Tamaki asked walking outside to the hallway.

"I'm not sure…he was busy" Kyoya said shrugging.

"Ah…Hey Kyoya?" Tamaki asked after a minute.

"Yeah?" Kyoya asked turning to look at Tamaki more.

"I'm sorry about how this turned out…With Haruhi getting pregnant and all" He said quietly.

"It's okay Tamaki…she's happy…and I'm happy" Kyoya said smiling before shaking Tamaki's hand. "Thanks for being my friend Tamaki…good or bad" he added.

"Same Kyoya…" Tamaki said smiling before walking down the hallway. Kyoya walked back into the room and collapsed into the chair in the corner.

"Hey…you look exhausted" Haruhi said smiling gently at him before looking at the baby in her arms.

"I feel exhausted" Kyoya admitted stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep baby…My dad's here…I'm okay" She said. Kyoya contemplated the thought for a minute before nodding.

"Just for a little bit…" he mumbled, his eyelids getting heavy. "'ove you 'aby…" he mumbled slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"Love you too baby" She said smiling gently at him as she watched him fall asleep. "I love you so much Kyoya…" she whispered before looking at her new son.

* * *

**Soo? Hope you liked it! **

**Review POR FAVOR! **

**Love always, **

**Emily :D**


	25. Chapter 22 The End

**So...this is the final chapter of Only Just A Dream...It's a little odd...Sorry...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kyoya rubbed his eyes as he opened them, the light blinding him.

"There you are daddy! Sleeping of all things. We have to go" a sweet voice said from his left. Kyoya turned and looked at the stunning young woman. Her long black hair was in elegant curls that framed her face, her silver eyes shining bright. She had a hint of makeup on, but not too much to upset her father. She was wearing a gold colored graduation gown.

"Akiri? Did you find him?" Another voice asked, this one a lower smooth tone. He walked over and looked at the two. He was tall and thin just like Kyoya, chocolate brown hair that reached his ears pushed back out of his face. The young man dressed in the gold gown as well.

"Akiri? Hayate?" Kyoya asked frowning. "What are you two doing?" He could have sworn they were still little, the last time he remembered.

"We're going to be late! It's not every day your two eldest children graduate from Ouran Academy" a woman said from the kitchen door. He knew that voice anywhere. It was his beautiful wife Haruhi.

"Sorry! It's daddy's fault! Sleeping and everything" Akiri protested before pulling Hayate away as Haruhi walked over.

"Are you that tired? You need more sleep at night honey…" she said touching his cheek.

"Tired? What are you talking about? I was fully awake the second I saw you" Kyoya said smiling quietly. She was still beautiful. Though she was a little older, she was just starting to get wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, though he'd never say anything to her. Haruhi laughed softly, it still sounding like music to him.

"Oh is that so? Then get up dear husband of mine. We're seriously going to be late" she said standing. Her hair was tied back into an elegant bun, one curled strand resting on the back of her neck. She was wearing a simple blue dress, making her look classical and elegant.

"Alright…and you know we won't be late" Kyoya said standing up. He looked across from them at the mirror Haruhi had picked out when they first got married. He had also aged. His mouth, when set in a firm line, produced wrinkles that curved towards his chin. His hair was less shiny than how it had been the last time he remembered.

"I know…but it's nice to say it to freak Akiri out" Haruhi replied smoothing down the tie and shirt of his suit.

"Just as evil as always Haruhi" he said smiling gently. Haruhi shrugged and moved away from him, walking over to where the nine year old blonde boy had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She kneeled slightly and tied his tie quietly.

"You'll pass" she said kissing his cheek.

"Mommy! Don't kiss me! You'll get lipstick on me" Kyoya Junior said frowning. 'Wow…he looks like a spitting image of Tamaki…though he has Haruhi's eyes' Kyoya thought looking at his 'son'.

No…why did he think that? Junior was his son. He's raised the boy right?

"Dad help!" Junior said, snapping Kyoya out of his daydream. Right. Junior was his son. Kyoya walked over and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Haruhi…we're going to be late" Kyoya said smirking. Haruhi stood up and nodded.

"Right…" she said glaring at him. She called for Daijiro from the stairs. Kyoya smiled slightly at the sight of the thirteen year old who looked like Kyoya. "Alright. Let's go. Now." Haruhi said in a firm tone, easily making the three Ootori men move to the garage and to the car.

"Now introducing our two valedictorian's Akiri and Hayate Ootori, both top of their class with the same scores" Tamaki said clapping as the two Ootori's walked on stage.

"Looking back, there are a few things I wish I could change. I wish I was as pretty as my mother," Akiri began, earning a few laughs from the parents in the stand. "I wish I was part of the elite Ouran Academy's Host Club that many of my peer's parents remember. That group was made up of the seven greatest people in my brother and my life."

"Mitsukuni, Honey, Haninozuka and Takashi, Mori, Morinozuka. Both men who taught us how to defend ourselves and how to be ourselves no matter what the situation was," Hayate said smiling. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Our god fathers. Both have taught us how to express our individuality. They also taught us what it means to be born as one but we're not one."

"Tamaki Suoh. A man who graciously opened his arms to us in this school. Not because of whose children we were, but because of the accomplishments we have done in our lives. He's been there for us since birth. He also gave me the greatest boyfriend of all" Akiri said laughing.

"And most importantly, Kyoya and Haruhi Ootori. For giving us life and supporting us through it. Kyoya taught us how to ride bikes and potty trained us. He taught us to give it our all and let nobody or nothing stand in our ways of success" Hayate said.

"And Haruhi taught us how to care for people. She not only taught us how to walk and talk, she taught us how to judge people with our hearts. She taught us kindness and how to think things through. And she taught us how to not cross dress" Akiri finished, earning more laughs. Kyoya smiled and gently squeezed Haruhi's knee after he handed her a handkerchief when she started to cry.

"Each of these hosts have taught us something very important in life as our peer's parents have. But the key thing to remember is, you're you. No one can change that. Live how you want to live." Hayate said.

"Congrats class A, B, C, and D! We did it!" Akiri finished before throwing her hat up, the other students following her lead. Kyoya closed his eyes quietly, 'these are my kids…my sweet little ones…they're all grown up.' He thought smiling.

When he opened his eyes, he frowned slightly. He was in the front of a church, white was everywhere. 'Whose wedding am I at?' he thought quietly.

"Akiri that dress is a little too revealing" Haruhi said from behind him. Kyoya turned and was rendered speechless. No…his baby girl was wearing a wedding gown. The dress was simple. A strapless corset style top and a long skirt that trailed behind. She had his mother's dark sapphire necklace around her neck. She had Haruhi's grandmother's ring on her right hand. Her silky black locks were curled into a braided bun on the top of her head. Haruhi walked over to her once again with a white gold tiara and veil.

"What's that? That isn't the one I ordered" Akiri said looking at it quietly.

"I know…But your father and I decided to get it for you…It says 'Akiri and Aki forever' on the inside…and your father picked out the design" she said smiling gently.

"Oh…mom…daddy…its beautiful" she said tearing up. Kyoya walked over and kissed her cheek.

"It's not beautiful…you are sweetheart…you'll make Aki a very happy man" Kyoya said softly. Akiri smiled and nodded.

"Thank you daddy…" she whispered.

"It's time…" Haruhi said softly with a smile. Akiri nodded and held out her hand to Kyoya.

"Let's go baby girl…" Kyoya said. Haruhi kissed Akiri's cheek before walking to her seat. Kyoya smilled sadly as the bridal march started.

"I'm ready" Akiri said proudly. Kyoya nodded before leading her down the aisle. He looked at Hayate who was standing next to Aki, smiling brightly at his younger twin. Kyoya's throat swelled slightly when he saw Aki turned. He knew that look…He got it whenever he saw Haruhi. That look of pure and true love.

"I, Aki Suoh, take you, Akiri Ootori, to be my wife. I promise to love you and care for you in good times and bad. I promise to support your dreams and you. I will laugh with you and cry with you forever. As long as we both shall live" Aki said proudly.

"I, Akiri Ootori, take you, Aki Suoh, to be my man. I promise to love you forever. I will support you and cherish you. I will take everything you say to heart and give you my opinion when needed. I promise to be your rock and go with you wherever life may take us. And I promise to make you the best Ruben sandwich you've ever had, as long as we both shall live" Akiri said laughing.

"By the power vested in me…I now pronounce you man and wife. You my kiss your bride" The priest said smiling as Aki grabbed Akiri's face and kissed her.

"They're married…" Haruhi said softly, crying.

"I know…but they'll be happy together…you know that" Kyoya replied kissing his wife's head.

"It's now time for the father daughter dance" the dj said. Haruhi kissed Kyoya gently before pulling away as Akiri walked over.

"Hey daddy" she said smiling. Kyoya held out his hand to her.

"I love it that no matter how old you get, you still call me daddy" Kyoya said as the song started playing.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl**_

"Of course. You'll always be my daddy…" she said as they danced.

"I will always be baby…I'm happy for you. I really am" he said kissing her head.

_**Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

"I love you daddy…" she whispered resting her cheek on his shoulder. Kyoya kissed her head again quietly.

"I love you too baby girl…You'll always be my baby girl…" he murmured before singing softly.

"_**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first"**_

"Oh daddy…I love it when you sing" Akiri said crying softly.

"I love you baby girl…there's always a place available for you with your mom and I. Forever," he said as the song ended and people clapped. He stepped away from her and kissed her cheek as he wiped her eyes. Akiri looked up as Aki walked over.

"May I cut in?" Aki asked quietly, slightly scared of his father-in-law.

"Just take care of her kiddo," Kyoya said shaking his hand before going to find Haruhi.

Haruhi gasped softly when she felt arms around her.

"She's going to be alright" Kyoya said quietly. Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes.

"I know she will be…But will we?" She whispered.

"Of course Haruhi. You know it," he said closing his eyes.

"Aghhh!" He heard the screaming from a distant. Kyoya opened his eyes and looked around the hospital hallway, Haruhi's hand grabbing his arm tightly. Kyoya looked at his aging wife, noticing the slight amount of greys as he heard a shrill scream of a baby.

"Oh…" Haruhi whispered dabbing her eyes. She gasped as Aki walked out holding the red, screaming boy in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy! This is Daiki" he said smiling. Kyoya chuckled quietly.

"Haruhi…we have a grandson" he said squeezing her shoulder. Haruhi jumped to her feet and took the baby before going in to their daughter.

"Congrats Aki…you handled that surprisingly well" Kyoya said clasping his hand on his son-in-law's shoulder before going to see his daughter.

Kyoya turned and looked around the log cabin behind him to the pond. He noticed and elderly woman standing by the water, watching it quietly. He looked at the cane next to the chair and grabbed it. He knew her figure anywhere. Straight or bent over from age. That was his Haruhi.

Haruhi turned and looked at him quietly when she heard him. Though her hair was grey, and her face wrinkled, Kyoya loved how bright her eyes still were.

"It's so nice here" She said smiling gently.

"Yeah it is…but anywhere is nice as long as I have you" Kyoya said softly. Haruhi smiled, her wrinkled cheeks heating up slightly.

"Oh Kyoya…nearly eighty and you're still so romantic" she whispered.

"Only for you Haruhi" Kyoya mused aloud cupping her face with shaking hands before kissing her. Haruhi let out a soft sigh at the sweet kiss. Though their kisses were no longer as long as they used to be, Kyoya thought they were perfect. Just as perfect as his wife.

"Oh Kyoya…I love you so much…" she whispered crying slightly out of happiness. Kyoya took her hand in his as he turned to look out at the pond, two ducks swimming together happily.

"I love you too Haruhi. Forever" he said smiling.

Kyoya opened his eyes and stared at the bright white.

"What was all that? I went through my life in a mere minute" he said looking around.

"Of course…that is what your mind wished for before you died" a female said from behind him. Kyoya quickly turned and looked at the young woman with long black hair.

"Nonsense…I didn't die…I was sleeping. My son was just born" Kyoya said noticing his wedding ring was gone.

"No…you died in an accident…" the woman said softly. "A car accident." Kyoya frowned slightly.

"How can I be so sure you're telling the truth?" He asked frowning. The woman sighed and closed her eyes.

"You were walking home from Ouran Academy. You had thrown up at school and decided it was better to be home. You said goodbye to Haruhi Fujioka before walking instead of getting a car. A car swerved off the road and hit you. You flew backwards and hit a tree where it crushed your spine and neck. You died instantly…" She said quietly. Kyoya closed his eyes tightly and pictured it. He saw the scene exactly as the person had described. His skin broke out into a cold sweat and covered with goosebumps.

"What about Haruhi?! We got married and had kids" Kyoya protested. The woman held up her hand.

"It never happened. Your mind imagined it" she said.

Kyoya closed his eyes and held his arms tightly.

"Haruhi? I'm home!" Tamaki called walking in the front door of a lovely white two story home with a white picket fence. Haruhi turned and took off her apron. She walked to the front to great her husband happily.

"Hello honey. How was work?" she asked kissing him gently. Her hair was shoulder length and framed her face.

"So boring…How are you and the little one?" Tamaki asked touching her pregnant stomach. She was six months and the two couldn't have been more excited.

"The little one is doing excellent. A champ. Listen, dinner is ready. I'm going to Kyoya-senpai's grave…It's been six years today" she said quietly.

"Alright honey. Be careful. Give Kyoya my love" Tamaki said nodding before walking into the kitchen.

Haruhi had stopped to pick up white roses. She walked over to the marble gravestone and set the flowers down before tracing the engravings.

'_**Here lies Kyoya Ootori, a young man taken far too soon from life.' **_Haruhi sighed softly as she felt tears fall down her face.

"Oh Kyoya…" she said standing up. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you…I never told you this, but I loved you…more than anything…" she said aloud. Kyoya walked away from the tree and over to her.

"I know Haruhi…I love you too" he said softly, despite knowing she couldn't hear or see him. He reached out to touch her cheek, his hand going through her. She wiped her eyes and kissed his gravestone before going to leave quickly.

"I should have known…It was always only just a dream…" Kyoya said as he saw the woman again.

"I'm sorry you have to see this Kyoya…" she said softly. Kyoya sighed softly and walked towards her.

"It's alright…It took me a while, but I finally recognized you…Mom" he said smiling sadly. The woman smiled quietly and kissed his head. "I'm ready to leave now…" he said after a few minutes.

"Alright Kyoya darling…let's go" she said taking his hand.

Haruhi screamed violently months later as she went through labor.

"Push Haruhi!" Tamaki said squeezing her hand. Haruhi glared at him before pushing and pushing over and over again.

"Ah!" She yelped out as she heard the screams of her new child.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said handing the baby off to be cleaned. Haruhi rested her head back against the pillow tiredly. Tamaki walked over to look at the baby before moving back over to her, his face grim.

"What? What is it?" She asked as the nurse brought her the baby. She gasped softly at the small amount of black hair. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she held her son. 'Kyoya…' she thought smiling gently.

"Black hair…" Tamaki said frowning.

"He's your child. Do not think otherwise…But he's perfect Tamaki" she warned. She looked back at her son quietly, a content smile on her face.

'I couldn't be with you…but I got you in the end Kyoya…' she thought stroking her son's nose.

* * *

**So? Yeah I know it's a little weird...But I believe in reincarnation. So yes she did finally get Kyoya in the end. And yes it really is Tamaki's child. And he died around the end of chapter one!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story like I did. Im a little relieved and sad it's over. This means new projects! **

**Review!**

**Love Emily :D**


End file.
